Amor en la red
by sandykou8723
Summary: UA/Una relación que jamas pensaron que se fuera a dar, un amigo loco que intenta verlos feliz ¿se puede enamorar uno aquí? Loqueras, diversión pero sobre todo un juego, un juego en el que dos personas perdieron. —Minako, cerrando la laptop tu mundo y el mio no son compatibles, comenzamos con la realidad que nos rodea, mientras disfrutemos de lo que estamos viviendo en esta red. M&S
1. Haciendo conexión

Hola a todas:

De nuevo pasando por aquí con un nuevo fic. Debo aclarar que jamas he escrito sobre esta pareja, la verdad jamas los había imaginado juntos hasta que alguien muy cercano a mi me hizo cambiar solo un poco de parecer (ya que aun creo en SYS) Espero sea de su agrado y pues hay que intentar de todo aquí.

De nuevo ya saben... ningún personaje me pertenece, si fuera así el final de SM hubiera sido otro...

Suzaku sin tu ayuda y la de Yaten esta historia jamas hubiera salido a la luz...

* * *

 **^^^AMOR EN LA RED^^^**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Haciendo conexión…**

Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que estar en el internet seria así de entretenido, créanme que jamás hubiera entrado en este lugar… es de locos, cada persona que encuentras en esos lugares, más bien primero cada cosa que encuentras, desde venta de pastillas, videos locos, juegos que pueden enviciarte por horas, es más podrías no comer si te la pasas todo el día pegado a ese tipo de juegos. Por otro lado existen las redes sociales, yo no soy muy fanática de esas cosas, de echo tiene tiempo que ya no ingresaba al internet, antes lo hacía en mi tiempo loco de secundaria y preparatoria. Recuerdo que me la pasaba buscando actualizaciones de mi grupo favorito, bajando imágenes de ellos en sus mejores poses, antes recortaba mis revistas que compraba de ellos y las guardaba, ahora ya es diferente, mi trabajo me ha pedido que me actualice en todo esto y es por eso que debo hacerlo hasta en las redes sociales aunque repito no es lo mío.

Cree una cuenta de Facebook, según yo era para mis amistades que tenía aquí en la ciudad, ya saben, reencontrarme con mis amigos de la secundaria y preparatoria, mis amigos del trabajo pero no fue asi. Fui conociendo personas de otros lugares, ingresando en diferentes paginas a las que le di me gusta solo por encontrar noticias, ya saben, personajes de series, anime y porque no personas que crean paginas para puro entretenimiento. Poco a poco fui ingresando en fandoms donde varias personas me mandaban solicitudes de amistad y yo las aceptaba… ahí comenzó todo.

Mi fanatismo por cierto anime popular me hizo conocer personas que les agradaba de la misma forma que a mí, obvio había también algunos hombres implicados, poco a poco fui conociendo a más personas y asi fue que sucedió…

Mi nombre Minako Aino tengo 25 años y trabajo en un despacho jurídico, siempre he sido una chica alegre y nunca pasó desapercibida por los hombres… vivo con mi novio Ace, él es médico en un hospital muy conocido, a él no le agrada nada de esto, de hecho siempre que me ve mirando caricaturitas chinas se molesta, aunque después lo acepta ya que es una distracción más a mi vida. No intento decir que mi vida es de lo peor, es buena, asi como tiene momentos malos también tiene momentos buenos, aunque con esto que me sucedió no sé cómo interpretarlo… esta es mi historia.

Mina POV

—¿Mina? —Volteé a ver a mi compañera— tienes los reportes que nos habían pedido hace unos minutos

—Aquí están Serena…

—De nuevo perdida en Facebook ¿ya terminaste lo que tenías pendiente?—agregaba un poco molesta.

—Desde hace horas Serena, ya sabes que esto es rápido, y lo de estar en Facebook solo es por distracción, ya me aburrí y no tengo nada más que hacer, además saldremos en un par de minutos

—Entonces— se acercó a mí— ¿qué haces?—decía mirando el monitor de la computadora.

—Estoy en un fandom del anime que me gusta, acabo de conocer a unas personas y medio hablo con ellas

—¿Por qué medio hablas?

—Porque no soy muy adicta a estas cosas, no me agrada meterme mucho en esto

—¿Pelean?

—Pelean por saber quién es más guapo.

—¿En personajes de anime?—decía sorprendida—¿eso se puede? ¿Es válido?

—Pues si ¿conoces al chico guapo de la serie?

—¿Del mismo fandom? Claro es el chico guapo de la serie, con el que la protagonista no quiso quedarse pero vale la pena arriesgarse por él

—Anda, pues ese está compitiendo con otro tipo que dicen que también es guapo

—¿El chico todo seco? Noo eso no queda—decía indignada.

—Pues no pero ya sabes hacen sus comparaciones

—Eso de los chicos secos y sin emociones no son lo mío, aunque lo tuyo si lo es

—No porque Ace sea asi significa que este mal, a veces tiene sus momentos románticos

—Tú lo has dicho "a veces" y esas veces son cuando quiere algo.

—Obvio no—dije un poco cortante, sabía bien que podía ser así, había veces en las que mi novio me desesperaba, nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos después de siete años de noviazgo, ahora vivimos en unión libre y eso de ser romántico casi no se le da, si me dice que me ama pero no es muy adepto a decir eso.

—¿Ese chico está peleando con esa tipa?—decía señalando el nombre de un tal Yaten— se ve que es toda onda ese tipo

—Tiene días que lo he visto por aquí y me dan ganas de hablarle

—¿Y porque no lo haces? Se ve que es buena onda

—Lo haré—comencé a escribir en la publicación del chico, se veía que estaba igual de loco que yo. Comencé a decirle que me agradaba su personaje y vaya que el chico lo tomo con todo y un buen ego.

—Vaya que tiene el autoestima alto el chico—decía Serena— ¿será guapo?

—Tal vez, aunque aún no podemos estar seguras

—¿Y cómo sabes que es hombre? Me entra en duda que lo sea

—No sé, pero lo averiguare

La hora de salida había llegado, asi que me despedí de la persona con la que hablaba para poder cerrar mi cuenta y poderme retirar en paz.

—Nos vemos mañana Mina

Serena se despedía de mí mientras tomaba el autobús hacia mi casa, debía llegar y preparar la cena, Ace tenía trabajo hasta tarde asi que lo vería hasta como por las 11 de la noche. Llegue al departamento quitándome mi ropa de trabajo para ponerme más cómoda. Me dirigí a la cocina comenzando a preparar algo rápido para que mi amado y yo comiéramos en la noche, después de terminar quemando la cocina porque deben saber que soy pésima cocinando, me fui a mirar un poco de tv, debía descansar un poco. Tome el control de la tele pero no sucedió nada… mi mirada se dirigió a la laptop que tenía en una mesita…

—¿Sera bueno pasar un rato conectada?—me dije en voz alta— Aún es temprano, Ace llega en 4 horas así que bien me daría tiempo de ver que han publicado de nuevo…

Abrí la laptop encendiéndola para después abrir Facebook mientras escuchaba a Ricardo Arjona, vaya que soy una romanticona a más no poder.

—¿Siguen peleando por ver quién es más guapo? —Continúe vagando por el internet hasta que volví a encontrar el perfil del chico que se llamaba Yaten, decidí agregarlo a mis amistades a lo que él la acepto de inmediato, lo sé porque estaba conectado el chico así que decidí escribirle por el chat.

—¡Hola Yaten! —Puse varias caritas locas de emoción— jamás pensé en encontrarme a alguien con esta imagen de perfil—tenia al chico de anime que tanto me encantaba, estaba mega enamorada de ese personaje y este tipo loco lo tenía.

— _Bueno, bien dicen que todo se puede en esta vida_

—¿Entonces te consideras que eres este personaje? O ¿eres fan?

— _Claro, el único, el inigualable, los demás son imitaciones… y bien mi querida Mina ¿tienes mucho en este fandom?_

—Pues algo, de hecho leo mucho los fanfics que escriben, también soy fan de los avengers, hay muchas cosas que me agradan asi que entenderás que estoy aquí por entretenimiento

— _Yo también soy adicto a este tipo de cosas, me agrada saber de los comics y de los artistas que me gustan, soy un poco loco y niño en ese aspecto. Sabes siento que a veces esto sirve como desestres, conoces a gente con los mismos desórdenes mentales que tú, es entretenido, me divierto mucho._

—Me sucede igual.

— _Entonces también tienes el mismo desorden mental que yo._

—Lamentablemente o para buena suerte es así, la verdad también hay veces que con mi pareja tengo problemas por se fanática de todo lo que a una persona joven le gusta.

— _¿Entonces estamos viejos? Yo creo que están mal en ese aspecto, no porque te agraden los comics o el anime eres inmaduro o viejo. Si te gusta es porque si y todas las personas que estén contigo deben entenderlo, deben comprender que hay que respetar gustos._

—Es lo que repito siempre a mi novio, ya luego él lo deja por la paz para no estar peleando.

— _Al menos hay paz de por medio, no que a mi hay veces que me pelean pero pongo mi cara de niño sexy y con eso se calma._

—Estás loco, al menos te consideras sexy.

— _Lo soy y lo sé, esas sensaciones causo en las personas_

—¿Al sincero no lo han visto?

— _Jajaja lo lamento pero es que asi soy_

—Estás loco pero aun asi me agradas

— _Tú también me agradas, espero nos continuemos llevando bien, sabes hay mucha gente loca por estos lugares_

—Si lo he visto, tienes muchas personas que te acosan, es porque eres hombre… eso de que tengas a ese personaje te trae fama

— _Lo tendré que cambiar, la verdad no me agrada mucho que tenga mucha atención sobre de mi_

—Pero asi te ves bien, creo que te funciona el personaje

—P _uede ser, tal vez lo deje no se ya te avisare después_

—Gracias…

— _Debo irme, nos leemos pronto_

—Sí, yo también, cuídate

Y con eso terminamos la comunicación, al principio pensé que se trataba de una chica, ya saben siempre hay chicas que se ponen nombres de los chicos de anime para completar el roll en el que andan asi que me fui con esa idea, pero al conocerlo me di cuenta de que si era chico, hablaba y pensaba como tal.

Continúe un tiempo navegando, leyendo fics de los personajes que me gustaban, me perdía entre las historias de amor, me encantaban esas historias que terminaban con un "y vivieron felices para siempre", los besos intensos, todo lo que incluía que el personaje principal se quedara con el personaje de sus sueños. Voltee a ver el reloj, ya eran las 12 am ¿tanto había durado navegando? Ace aún no llegaba y eso ya me había preocupado. Comencé a sentir hambre asi que fui a comer algo ligero para después irme a dormir, tenía que presentarme al día siguiente a trabajar. Termine mi comida rápido para dormir, aun no llegaba Ace pensé que tal vez había surgido algo en el hospital lo que lo tenía ahí por más tiempo, decidí no prestarle atención y dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente desperté encontrándome aun sola, mire mi celular encontrando mensajes de Ace diciendo que llegaría temprano en la mañana, al parecer le habían surgido guardias asi que eso evitaba que saliera temprano. Me prepare para irme a mi trabajo, desayune algo rápido saliendo con prisas para no llegar tarde, no vi a Ace en ese momento. Llegando al despacho, Serena ya tenía los nuevos pendientes del día, me puse a revisarlos para terminar rápido.

—¿Revisaste lo que te dije?—preguntaba Serena sin mirarme

—¿Qué es lo que tenía que revisar?—pregunte curiosa.

—¿Lo de si es chico?

—¿Quién es chico?

—Pues el que conociste en Facebook, es chico o es alguien disfrazado, puede ser un depravado

—jaja no lo creo Serena, es buena onda y si es chico, ya hable ayer con él

—¿Ayer? Y Ace ¿no se dio cuenta? Recuerda que es muy celoso

—Lo sé, no se dio cuenta porque no llego

—¿Otra vez? Déjame adivinar ¿guardias?

—Si, en la mañana me mandó un mensaje de que había tenido guardias asi que ya no lo vi

—¿En todo el día no lo has visto? ¿Ni una llamada?

—Nada, ya estoy acostumbrada

—Bueno, al menos es por trabajo y no por una tipeja de esas zorras que andan de tras de los chicos guapos y con dinero

—No Serena, la verdad sé que es por trabajo— me molestaba que cada vez que sabían que no veía Ace decían que era porque era infiel.

Termine mi día laboral, fue medio día ya que era sábado, termine cansada para correr a mi departamento darme un baño y descansar.

Cuando llegue Ace estaba dormido, lo deje que continuara descansando asi que fui a comer lo que había preparado un día antes, me senté sola en el comedor y continúe con mi patético momento.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde—decía adormilado Ace quien se acercaba a mí a hacerme compañía— ¿porque no me despertaste?

—Te vi muy bien dormido asi que decidí no molestarte

—Sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola comiendo ¿Cómo te fue?—decía mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza— ¿todo bien en la oficina?

—Claro, de maravilla solo mucho trabajo

—Ya relájate, mañana será otro día

—¿Y a ti como te fue?—lo mire— ¿quieres comer?

—Comí hace un momento, de haber sabido que no tardarías en venir hubiera esperado

—Pensé que saldría tarde pero no fue asi, me apure para terminar rápido, me urgía descansar

—Si, lo supuse—tomo asiento a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano— pues solo que tuve que quedarme unas horas más, llegaron un grupo de estudiantes que tuvieron un accidente, no fue muy grave solo uno que se quedó hospitalizado pero vivirá, es lo que le dije

—¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?—dije divertida intentando cambiar de tema— ¿o ya tomaste un baño?

—Ya lo hice amor—eso me desanimo un poco —pero…

—Olvídalo—me levante de mi lugar pues ya había medio acabado mi plato—iré a darme un baño

Y sin preguntar más me dirigí a bañarme queriendo olvidar lo tonta que me escuche ¿Por qué me resultaba tan molesto esto? Me sentía estúpida, me sentía ignorada… me sentía triste. No entiendo porque me está afectando mucho todo esto si ya debería estar acostumbrada a lo que sucede con él, siempre es lo mismo. Tome un baño reparador, tarde minutos en el baño, el agua caliente me hacía relajarme, realmente necesitaba eso. Después de que me bañe, me di masaje en mis piernas y consentí mi rostro… me di tiempo para mí, para sentirme bella porque con este tipo me sentía la persona más fea de todas.

Salí después de una hora del baño, él ya estaba recostado esperándome, yo la verdad no quería dormir, aun me sentía sin sueño asi que eso de dormir no era para mí en ese momento.

—¿Vendrás a la cama ya?

—No, creo que me distraeré un poco mirando algo en internet

—Veamos una película entonces…

—¿No tienes sueño?—pregunte un poco molesta.

—Un poco pero quiero que pasemos un tiempo juntos…—sabía lo que vendría después de eso, veríamos una película que yo quisiera y después de unos minutos él se dormiría, ya sabía todo el cuento— ¿qué te parece si vemos la de Iron Man?

—Sería buena idea—un poco frustrada regrese a la cama para que él se levantara y pusiera la película, regreso conmigo me abrazo y miramos la película… media hora después ya estaba dormido, se escuchaba que estaba profundamente dormido porque me moví varias veces y no se despertó.

Me levante lentamente y me dirigí a mi ahora nuevo trauma, la verdad no me costaba nada con quedarme dormida con mi Ace pero no tenía ganas de dormir, aun me sentía con ansiedad, sentía que si intentaba dormirme me dolería mi cabeza asi que prendí la laptop y comencé a leer, me dirigí a Facebook para encontrarme con mi nuevo amigo, platicaba con él mientras en pequeños momentos leía alguna que otra historia de amor, había algunas que tenían lemon asi que eran mis favoritas, llámenme perversa pero siento que esas historias son las mejores.

Mi amigo en común también era adicto a esas cosas, congeniaba muy bien con él. Después de un rato platicando y de varias lecturas decidí irme a dormir, mañana seria otro día y debía descansar. Me dirigí a la cama donde aun Ace dormía, me recosté a su lado perdiéndome en mi más placentero sueño. A la mañana siguiente desayune con mi amado, lo despedí para que fuera a su trabajo y regrese a descansar, después de terminar todo mi quehacer y darme un buen baño me conecte para encontrarme de nuevo con mi amigo, llámenme loca pero lo comenzaba a considerarlo mi amigo.

Tenía muchos amigos en fb, tantos que comenzó a presentarme a algunos de ellos, algunos con los que peleaba pero en son de juego, una chica que le gustaba, familiares de mentira y un par de amigos ambos eran hermanos. Me incluyo en un grupo de Facebook, eran todos muy amables y amigables, aunque había algunas personas que si estaban un poco mal pero aun asi decidí solo ser una persona más en su grupo pero no fue asi. La mayoría de los integrantes del grupo me hablaban, eran muy graciosos y más cuando hacían actividades, jamás hicieron juego de roll lo único que hacían era cambiar personajes por semana y ahí fue cuando note a uno en especial. Tenía un personaje de anime que me encantaba, era amoroso, amigable, algo asi como un Usui Takumi en Kaichou, algo asi era el personaje asi que me anime a conocer al dueño de aquella deidad.

—Hola—comencé diciendo después de agregarlo a mis amigos— me encanta tu personaje

— _A mí también me encanta este personaje, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos_

—Yo lo vi como el mejor de la serie

— _Entiendo ¿eres la famosa amiga de Yaten? Digo famosa porque él ha hablado mucho de ti_

—Jamás pensé que lo hiciera—dije sorprendida— lo conocí hace unos días, me invito a unirme a este grupo y la verdad me divierto, aunque yo soy más de otro tipo de fandom

— _A mí no me agrada mucho ese anime, soy más fanático de los mecha, gore algo asi, de romance no soy muy adicto_

—¿No eres nada romántico?

— _Eso sí, soy romántico con mi novia, de echo lo soy demasiado que hasta a veces siento que la empalago_

—Yo también soy muy romántica, me encanta los animes shojo, por eso te decía que soy fan de tu personaje pero ¿si no eres fan de esos animes? ¿Qué haces con ese personaje?

— _Me agrado, es casi igual que yo, no se estoy loco, considero que es el mejor de la serie._

—Vaya que si

— _Y aparte de este mundo ¿tienes vida social fuera de esto?_

—Vivo con mi novio, no tengo hijos y trabajo, tú tienes novia aunque creo que no eres el único

— _No, Yaten también tiene novia pero ya ese es loco de por si_

—¿Te llevas muy bien con él?

— _¿Llevarme bien con él? Por dios si es mi sensei, aunque suene gracioso pero es con el que mejor me llevo, jamás había conocido a alguien así de loco como él, es buena onda_

—Si lo es, yo también es con el único hombre con el que me llevo bien aquí

— _Si gustas también podemos ser amigos_

—¿Tu novia no se molesta? Digo veo que la tienes aquí agregada

— _Ella no es fanatica de esto, es más "normal" por asi decirlo, siempre me ha dicho que no le agrada nada de esto, que sea una persona normal y me ponga mi verdadero nombre y mi verdadera imagen pero no lo veo asi, yo soy feliz asi y asi continuare. No engaño a nadie solo me divierto mucho_

—Exacto, este lugar es como para divertirte entre amigos, bueno ya considerándote uno de mis amigos, ya que me diste permiso pues serás mi amigo sexy

— _jajaja me agrado eso último, amigo sexy ok, ok me agrada la idea, además lo que sucede aquí en fb se queda aquí en fb, no tiene por qué llegar y alterar las cosas de nuestro mundo, digo no creo que las relaciones sentimentales o lo demás tenga que ser tomado muy en cuenta, solo las amistades es lo que vale la pena, eso si no se cambia aunque tal vez cambie de parecer, a lo mejor ahorita somos amigos y al rato dejamos de serlo_

—Pues tú y Yaten me agradan mucho como para dejarlos libres, son con los únicos que hablo

— _¿No tienes más amigas? Deberías tenerlas_

—Las tengo, son escritoras y algunas del fandom donde estoy y pues ahora ustedes, apenas conozco a ustedes dos y a la chica que le agrada a Yaten

— _Te presentare a mi hermano un día de estos, también anda por aquí, dice que se divierte_

—Bueno, si esta igual de loco que nosotros es bienvenido

— _Todos estamos locos, en la vida nadie es normal_

—Tienes razón…

Sé que ingrese a un mundo donde no se debe tomar muy en cuenta lo que sucede, es una red social y como bien dicen destruye relaciones o aleja a los que tienes cercas. En mi caso no lo permitiría, tengo muy bien centrado que solo es para mí pura distracción, si sabes manejar esto no tiene por qué afectarte en tu vida y asi lo llevare yo a cabo.

Mi problema siempre fueron las amistades del mismo sexo, siempre terminaba discutiendo con mis amigas por cualquier cosa mientras que con mis amigos chicos siempre me llevaba bien, así que ahora entiendo porque me llevo bien con ellos. Ace llego a mi vida desde la prepa, siempre ha sido como es hasta ahora, un hombre serio y responsable aunque a veces tiene sus momentos de celos, no me molesta nada de eso, de echo lo admiro mucho por todo lo que ha logrado, él dice que yo le he ayudado en eso y me alaga.

Ahora que tenía amistades debía continuar, durara lo que durara, además no creo que me afecte en lo más mínimo, son personas que solo conozco de pura lectura, siento que si fuera más físicamente el conocerlos sería más difícil dejarlos ir… esto solo es un relax un break a mi vida.

¿Seguirá siendo así? Solo espero no comerme mis palabras.

* * *

¿Y bien? Debo decir que esta idea rondaba mi cabeza desde hace años, mis primeros personajes para esto eran de otro anime, después era Mina&Yaten pero no quedaba muy bien a la descripción del personaje que tenia en mente así que he aquí el detalle.

Gracias por leer...

Sandy Lamperouge Kou


	2. Conociéndote

Hola de nuevo, aquí otro capitulo...

Ningún personaje me pertenece solo es para entretenimiento y creación de esta historia algo verídica.

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAmor en la redˆˆˆ**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Conociéndote…**

Mi vida continuaba en ese pequeño mundo de las redes sociales, bueno solo una red ya que las demás no me llamaban la atención. Trabajaba, me conectaba, chateaba un rato, terminaba mis deberes como bien dice bob esponja y después me iba a mi departamento a conectarme un rato ya sea por trabajo o por diversión aunque a veces mezclaba ambos por lo mismo de no querer aburrirme, después me dedicaba a preparar la comida para Ace y para mí asi como levantar el tiradero que dejábamos todos los días. ¿Mi novio, esposo? No sé cómo se llame ese tipo de personas pero él casi no prestaba atención a lo que hacía, me cuidaba hasta mas no poder de todo el mundo pero me descuidaba en el aspecto sentimental, yo deseaba una muestra de amor, algo que me hiciera sentir amada. La verdad no sé cómo fue que nos hicimos novios y yo acepte irme a vivir con él, somos tan opuestos como para estar juntos.

A veces viajaba a mi hogar natal ya que no era de la ciudad, visitaba a mi madre y demás familia lo que ocasionaba que no me conectara con mis amigos. Eso me ayudaba un poco a no resentir las veces que Ace me dejaba sola, aunque también me ayudaba a pensar si era lo que realmente quería para toda la vida. Al no poderme conectar sufría un poco al igual que mis nuevos amigos, era un poco raro pero por fin me había acostumbrado a estar frente a un monitor y leer varios temas o problemas de esas personas, me ayudaba mucho, me entretenía demasiado que cuando debía irme o bien viajaba tenía que avisarles para que no se sintieran que los había abandonado. Era lindo de su parte ya que alguien más que no es de mi familia comenzó a importarle al igual que a mí también me importaban, bueno solo hablo de dos personas en especial… jamás imagine que esto llegara a suceder, todo esto formaba parte de mi vida.

Paso el tiempo, los meses se me habían ido como el agua y mi relación con Ace continuaba igual. Comenzó a sentir que ya me daba igual que me avisara o no de sus guardias, comenzó a ver mi indiferencia y eso activo la alarma, aunque él también hacia lo mismo, obvio cuando llegaba le prestaba atención pero como él siempre llegaba cansado o bien no llegaba pues me entretenía con mis amistades. Un día mientras estábamos comiendo ya que yo tenía vacaciones, me tomo de la mano mirándome.

—Minako ¿hay algo en lo que estés molesta conmigo?—lo mire seria, la verdad me había sacado de onda, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente— necesito que seas sincera conmigo.

—La verdad no sé por qué dices eso, nada me tiene molesta contigo.

—¿Segura? Porque he notado cierta distancia, sé que me la he pasado mucho en guardias y que te he descuidado en el aspecto íntimo pero no quiero que pienses que es mi culpa o que yo no quiero estar contigo.

—Ace, amor yo no pienso que me estés descuidando porque tú quieres.

—¿Entonces porque estas tan distante?—me miro serio.

—No lo sé, la verdad no me había dado cuenta.

—Sé que llego tarde pero quisiera que estuvieras conmigo cuando estamos dormidos.

—¿Estamos dormidos? —dije algo molesta —Ace, aquí el único que duerme eres tú, entiendo que estés cansado créeme que lo comprendo pero hay veces que aún son las 7 pm y quieres que ya esté en mi quinto sueño, no niego que me encante dormir pero no a esa hora, a veces tengo trabajo pendiente que termino aquí en casa, debo terminarlo para no demorar el día siguiente asi que por eso no me acuesto contigo, además me duele la cabeza quedarme acostada sin poder dormir, aun no tengo sueño amor.

—Bueno, no solo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo cuando duermo, tal vez exagere en ese aspecto pero no se mínimo comamos juntos, me digas a dónde quieres salir cuando tenga tiempo o…

—¿Ves? —Interrumpí —O sea es salir cuando tú tengas tiempo y cuando es así por lo regular es para que descanses o bien vayamos a buscar material que te falta para trabajar, Ace la verdad también quisiera que me tomaras en cuenta y saliéramos a distraernos ambos, ambos trabajamos así que ambos debemos distraernos.

—¿Me estoy pasando contigo verdad?—masajeo su sien en inconformidad —está bien, prometo ser más cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

—Podrías ser también un poco más demostrativo, por favor.

—Tienes razón amor se levantó tomándome de la mano ayudando a que también me levantara no quiero perderte Mina, para mi eres lo mejor de mi vida.

—Sé que también yo tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo, prestare más atención a lo que sucede, tenemos que volver a como éramos antes.

—Y así será…

Nos dirigimos a la recamara a preparar nuestra reconciliación por asi decirlo, aunque no hayamos peleado si era difícil hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él nunca daba el paso para hablar de los problemas, ahora lo había hecho y sus razones tenía, me era raro pero a la vez me hacía sentir bien, me tranquilizaba saber que se preocupaba por nuestra relación, que aún me amaba como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Hicimos el amor como cuando éramos unos jóvenes locos con las neuronas revolucionando todo nuestro cuerpo, puedo decir que sentí tanto placer que pensaba que ya no existía en mi cuerpo, me hizo sentir deseada, esta vez fue la mejor de todas.

Los siguientes días tratamos de comportarnos, él me avisaba a qué hora llegaría y yo intentaba alejarme de mi trauma de red. Me aleje tanto que solo pasaba a saludar y cerraba ventanas, Ace llegaba a la hora que había dicho, salíamos a pasear y comíamos juntos, por fin las guardias iban terminando en nuestro mundo.

Un día llego con un ramo de flores, fue lo más hermoso que pudo haber hecho, me sorprendió tanto que de nuevo volví a creer en el amor o más bien amada por la persona que amaba tanto, aquella persona que admiraba demasiado y que no me veía sin ella.

—Tenemos que disfrutar este día al máximo.

—¿Y eso?—dije mientras lo besaba ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tuve un ascenso, soy encargado de toda una área así que vienen más responsabilidades y mayor efecto económico.

—Y más tiempo que inviertas—dije un poco molesta.

—Es por eso que quiero que dejes el trabajo, casi no tendré tiempo así que quiero que tu estés aquí, no quiero llegar y no encontrarte porque estás trabajando.

—Pero… respondí algo dudosa.

—Formalicemos más esto…

—¿Hijos?—la verdad esa propuesta que hice me encantaba pero aún faltaba su respuesta.

—No Mina, eso aún no, no estoy preparado, no puedo, no debo, no quiero, simplemente… —comenzó a desesperarse.

—Ya, ya cálmate, solo fue una pregunta lo mire, se veía algo nervioso con la pregunta que le había hecho tranquilo, entiendo el punto en que no quieres que trabaje más, lo valorare…

—Pero es que no quiero que lo valores, quiero que lo hagas amor —me dirigió a la sala a que nos sentáramos juntos, me tomo de las manos mientras besaba cada una —quiero que estés aquí conmigo, que me recibas cuando llegue, que sepa que llegaré y tu estarás aquí esperándome quiero que estés dedicada a mí y al departamento, que seamos una familia, entiendo que quieras hijos pero para mí aun no es el momento exacto para encargarlos, es mucha responsabilidad y no quiero que la asumas sola…

—Tienes razón— y era verdad, no quería pasarme sola mi embarazo ni nada de eso. Suspire hondo —está bien, mañana hablare con mi jefe y comenzare mi baja del trabajo.

—Me haces feliz Minako.

Me dedique a aceptar su petición y a continuar con lo que él quería ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Mi trabajo? Ese podría ser remplazado en otro momento, podría buscar otro trabajo si no funcionaba lo de Ace, podría comenzar de nuevo desde cero, el problema era que no me agradaban los inicios en el trabajo.

Al día siguiente fui temprano a mi trabajo o más bien ex trabajo y me di de baja, al principio mi amiga Serena se molestó conmigo porque la iba a dejar sola pero después entendió mi situación y se alegró de que por fin mi relación estuviera funcionando como debía. A ella nunca le pareció que me la pasara sola la mayoría del tiempo, siempre me decía que si no me sentía bien con mi relación podría dejarlo y bien comenzar desde el principio. Sentía muy fría esa solución pero entendía que tal vez solo tal vez tenía un poco de razón.

Mi semana comenzó de lo más normal, Ace llegaba casi media hora después de lo dicho, no me preocupaba ni me molestaba por lo mismo de su nuevo cargo, eso era al principio porque después cambiaron las cosas. Deje de conectarme tan seguido, solo para tener tiempo con mi amado pero no me convino mucho que lo hiciera. El trabajo absorbía demasiado a Ace, comenzamos a tener más problemas con el horario ya que llegaba demasiado tarde y de nuevo comenzaron las guardias. Esto comenzaba a irritarme de nuevo, solo para eso me quede, para esperarlo y aburrirme de nuevo, esperando cada día que llegara por fin temprano y volviéramos a comenzar a ser felices… me di cuenta de que si yo lo amaba con sus defectos y virtudes debía aceptarlo entonces, asi que silencie mi inconformidad y me dedique a hacernos felices, me dedique a luchar por lo que quería tanto. Terminaba mis deberes temprano para asi perderme mirando una película, al principio era lo que hacía pero después aburrida de siempre lo mismo y de que no hubiera nada bueno en la tv, regrese con mis amigos y comencé de nuevo a enviciarme.

—¡Hola Yaten!—dije toda alegre cuando encontré a mi amigo conectado.

— _¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti amiga! ¿Cómo te va?_

—Pues estaba muy ocupada por eso no tenía tiempo pero aquí andamos de nuevo.

— _Me alegra leerte, la verdad pensé que nos habías abandonado._

—Jamás haría eso ¿cómo te va?

— _Pues ya casi me voy, tengo trabajo pero bien, andamos bien._

—Entonces ya te vas, bueno espero platicar contigo pronto.

— _Claro, puedes hacerlo, aunque aquí anda mi amigo que pregunta por ti._

—Ah ya, si se de quien hablas.

— _Nos vemos entonces Mina._

—Adiós Yaten

Decidí buscar al otro chico para platicar, necesitaba distraerme

—¡Hola!—le dije en cuanto lo encontré ¿cuánto tiempo no?

— _Hola Mina, que gusto saber de ti_

—Si, opino lo mismo ¿Cómo te va?

— _Pues me va muy bien_

—Me alegra escuchar eso…

— _Pensaba que ya no volverías_

—Estaba muy ocupada, la verdad me era difícil entrar

— _Me pasa a mi igual con la escuela_

—¿Escuela? Pues que edad tienes la verdad me resulto raro ya que pensaba que tenía mi edad.

— _Tengo 20 pero estoy estudiando para terminar mi carrera_

—Ah ya veo ¿que estas estudiando?

— _Gastronomía, me encanta mucho cocinar, aunque al principio estaba en ingeniería pero como que no me agrado mucho la idea, siempre es bueno cambiar antes de cometer un error_

Me relajaba mucho platicar con él, pese que era unos años menor que yo nos llevábamos muy bien al igual que mi otro amigo pero con el que compartía más tiempo platicando era con este chico, algo había que siempre me dejaba alegre, sonriente.

Continuaba con Ace, mi vida era exactamente igual, interactuábamos muy poco y sus descansos los tomábamos para ir a tomar un café y ver películas, aunque había veces en los que salíamos a disfrutar del ambiente. Asi pase casi un año y medio hasta que comenzaba a aburrirme, buscaba las formas de no estar tan sola tanto tiempo, más que nada para no explotar.

Serena venía a visitarme de vez en cuando, me extrañaba mucho asi que esos momentos los aprovechaba para platicar con ella.

—Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te va como ama de casa?

—Pues es un poco aburrido después de que terminas de hacer tu rutina de quehaceres pero de ahí en fuera es muy entretenido

—¿Y Ace si está contigo o aún se va?

—Esta conmigo Serena, es solo que aún tiene guardias.

—Ya veo… ¿Y tú amigo del internet? ¿Qué tal? ¿Si es guapo?

—Pues ya llevo tiempo que lo conozco, la verdad hemos llegado a hacernos muy buenos amigos y si, lo conozco por foto y si, si es muy guapo

—Uyy pues presenta ya que yo no tengo ningún pretendiente.

—Mi amigo no es mi pretendiente, además no estoy buscando eso con ellos.

—¿Ellos? —Decía sorprendida— ¿A caso son más tipos los que conoces?

—Son dos Serena y son mis mejores amigos, es raro que comencé a tener una relación en ese tipo de lugares, hablo de relación porque son mis amigos y la verdad son muy buena onda conmigo

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de amistad con ellos?

—Desde que deje el trabajo, comencé a platicar mucho con ambos es solo que uno de ellos llama mucho mi atención.

—¿Y eso porque?

—La verdad no tengo idea, tiene 20 años y se me hace muy maduro.

—¿Platicas mucho con él?

—La verdad si.

—Pues mientras no te enamores— agrego divertida.

—Jamás pasara eso —dije exaltada— yo quiero mucho a mi Ace y eso jamás cambiara.

—Nunca digas nunca.

La plática con Serena me había resultado molesta, era muy fría con lo que decía y hasta a veces pensaba que exageraba mucho con sus comentarios, esta vez no fue la excepción, la verdad lo que me había dicho de enamorarme de este chico si me había molestado mucho. Jamás he pensado en alejarme de Ace, nunca he pensado en una vida lejos de él, de hecho no me veo en un futuro lejos de mi alma gemela. Llevo años con él tanto de novios como de casados por asi decirlo, lo admiro demasiado como para que alguien llegue y cambie mis expectativas sobre de él, es lo mejor que he tenido.

Seguían pasando los meses y mis conversaciones con mis amigos eran muy frecuentes, tanto que ya nos habíamos echo mejores amigos, yo les contaba mis problemas y ellos hacían lo mismo conmigo.

—¡Hola Seiya!—saludaba muy alegre a mi amigo—¿Cómo te va?

— _Bien, aquí terminando de estudiar, tengo examen mañana_

—¿Y no deberías estudiar un poco más?

— _No, llevo todo el día haciéndolo, la verdad quería distraerme un poco ¿Cómo te va?_

—Bien, terminando mis deberes para cuando llegue Ace.

— _Ha ya ¿llega tarde?_

—Pues en la madrugada, de hecho me acaba de avisar asi que estaré aquí un buen rato

— _Bueno, al menos nos haremos compañía, asi no estamos tan solos._

—Tienes razón, no me gusta aburrirme y sentirme sola.

— _Ni a mí._

—¿De dónde eres?

— _De Guanajuato, la verdad es un pueblito medio raro de dónde vengo_

—Yo también soy de por haya, solo que por mi compromiso ando viviendo por acá.

— _¿Es difícil acostumbrarse verdad?_

—Algo, pero lo hago por mi bien y el bien de Ace.

— _Ya veo… y dime ¿has tenido alguna experiencia paranormal en tu vida?_

—Es raro que me preguntes eso.

— _Bueno, hay que tener un tema de conversación._

—Eso sí, la verdad jamás he tenido alguna experiencia paranormal, jamás quisiera tenerla, la verdad estando aquí sola me es difícil o más bien muy terrorífica

— _Yo si he tenido esa clase de experiencias, la verdad estando con mis abuelos en su rancho me sucedió, escuchamos ruidos medio raros entre los sembradíos._

—¿Y fueron a investigar?

— _No, mi hermano mayor si quería que lo hiciéramos pero no me atreví a hacerlo._

—Me da risa que tu hermano sea así de aventado.

— _Siempre ha sido así mi hermano. De hecho pienso que soy adoptado._

—No exageres, no creo que así sea… ¿tienes más hermanos a parte de él?

— _Mi hermana que acaba de nacer, pero de los tres mi hermano mayor es el más loco, de echo tiene varias perforaciones_

—Me gustaría conocerlos, aunque lo veo difícil.

—Pero me puedes conocer en fotografía

—¿Y crees que eso este bien? Si de por si me encanta tu personaje hasta enamorada estoy de él, tal vez me enamore de ti.

— _No creo que se pueda eso._

—Tienes razón, la verdad no sé cómo hay personas que creen que tener relaciones aquí en fb es porque ya es algo serio

— _Bueno, hay personas que lo consideran algo serio, ya son tres leyes las que deben tomarse en cuenta para casarse, la de la iglesia, civil y ahora fb. También a mí se me hace raro, pienso que solo lo hacen personas para asegurar o afirmar que alguien es su propiedad, yo lo tomaría como juego._

—¿O sea que tu relación en fb es un juego?

— _Bueno, hay dos temas que puedo contarte, el número uno es que yo lo hice más que nada para que mi novia no se molestara conmigo, no quería tener problemas con ella, por no decir que no tengo novia, ahí entra el asegurar a alguien, ya sabes típicos celos._

—¿Y la segunda?

— _Pues a mí eso se me hace una tontería, es como en los juegos de roll, puedes hacerlo así sin molestar a nadie, obvio siempre debe haber reglas, cerrando la sesión se terminó, obvio no se vale enamorarse, eso es algo que no debe pasar._

—¿Se puede enamorar uno de alguien aquí?

— _No lo sé, conozco a varias personas que si lo han hecho._

—Pero eso es imposible, no tienes contacto físico ni nada para llegarlo a hacer.

— _Bueno, eso es lo que tú dices, pero en verdad puede pasar… o tal vez esa chica está mal_

—Bueno en mi mente esta que no se puede, en mi caso jamás lo haría.

— _Haces bien, yo tampoco lo haría._

—¿Y aun continúas con tu novia?

— _No, ya no, terminamos por tonterías._

—¿Tonterías?—pregunte curiosa.

— _Sí, es una historia larga. Siempre me decía que no quería que le fuera infiel con nadie y créeme que asi fue, jamás mire a nadie más que no fuera ella, era la relación más seria que había tenido, después me sale con que conoció a alguien más y que hasta lo había besado._

—¿Tanto así?

— _Si ¿puedes creerlo? Cinco años dure con ella y ahora viene y me lo dice sin ninguna preocupación por lo que yo fuera a sentir._

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

— _Pues en lo que cabe ya lo asimile, si me duele no te digo que no pero… me siento aliviado, aquí entre nos, sentía que me asfixiaba esa relación, se me había vuelto tan absorbente y masoquista que ya no sabía cómo terminarla, lo bueno es que se dio esto y aquí estoy siendo un soltero codiciado._

—Bueno, lo de soltero codiciado es verdad, de seguro tienes a varias arrastrando la cobija.

— _No creo y espero no sea así, la verdad ahorita no quiero ninguna relación, solo deseo continuar con mi vida solo y terminar mi carrera._

—Haces bien, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo ¿y aun estas en Guanajuato o estás viviendo en otro lugar?

— _Pues estoy en la ciudad, mi madre y padre se vinieron a vivir para acá por el trabajo de papá así que aquí andamos, aunque mi hermano esta en otro estado es solo para terminar su carrera de administración, ya después se nos une, aunque de seguro cuando regrese con nosotros traerá otra loquera nueva._

—Hay que tu hermano el loco —inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estaba etiquetada en una imagen publicada por Seiya, era una fotografía donde se encontraba con su hermano o al menos es lo que pensé.

— _Mira, en esa foto en la que te etiquete esta mi hermano y yo… ¿adivina quién soy?_

En la imagen aparecía dos chicos de cabello negro, uno de ellos sonreía a mas no poder, se veía muy alegre y el otro tenia cara de malote, tenía una perforación en la ceja y otra en el labio, ambos eran guapos pero en definitiva el que más sobresalía al menos para mí era el que sonreía mucho…

—¿Eres el que sonríe?

— _Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

—Bueno, me has contado de ti que no creo que seas el de la perforación, ese en definitiva es de tu hermano o más bien las ideas locas son dignas de tu hermano.

— _Pues adivinaste bien, veo que comienzas a conocerme._

—Si de echo espero conocerte un poco más, te ves muy bien— demasiado pensaba yo— ¿era una fiesta en la que estaban?

— _Si, el cumpleaños de mi hermano._

—Ya veo…

Puedo asegurar que el chico era demasiado guapo, la verdad me lo imaginaba de otra forma pero ahora que lo conocía mi imaginación se quedaba corta con lo que estaba mirando en ese momento… era extremadamente guapo y muy joven… al menos para mí.


	3. Pre-encuentro

Hola de nuevo, aquí con otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Aun no empieza lo interesante pero ya estamos a un paso de que suceda.

Gracias a las personas que se han dado un espacio por leer...

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **PRE-ENCUENTRO**

Los meses pasaron y mi relación con Ace seguía de la misma forma, ya no me preocupaba ni me molestaba, solo me había acostumbrado a algo que ya seria de por vida. Seiya y mi amigo Yaten continuaban en contacto conmigo, los consideraba mis mejores amigos, siempre los tomaba mucho en cuenta, eran las mejores personas que había conocido. Aunque Seiya era aún más importante que mi amigo Yaten, no dejaba de pensarlo ni un minuto, en todo momento estaba en mi mente y eso comenzó a preocuparme, aunque al principio pensé que se trataba de un amor de amigos, que solo por eso comenzaba a importarme más que Yaten, que tal vez porque hable más con él sea mayor mi interés o ¿será porque su físico del chico me había llamado la atención como jamás pensé que lo haría? y es que para ser sinceros el tipo está muy bueno… se caía de lo bueno que estaba…

Después de eso no le preste más atención al tema y continúe siendo la misma persona sin necesidad de preocuparme por algo. Tenía muy bien definida mi relación con ellos, la relación que llevaba en la red social y la relación que tenía con mi esposo Ace, asi que no había ningún problema.

Un día mientras esperaba que llegara Ace ingrese a mi fb encontrando miles de cosas de algunas amigas que tenía. Me habían ingresado a un grupo donde estaban formando parejas para hacer un roll de personajes, ya saben jugar en línea. Había una chica que creo un personaje hombre que a mí me agradaba solo físicamente y ahí fue cuando llego la idea de casarme de juego con el personaje ese, obvio al principio no acepte, pero después me pareció gracioso e inclusive entretenido, aunque aún no me dejaba muy convencida que digamos. Mi amigo Seiya llego en ese momento y le platique lo que había sucedido…

—¡Hola Seiya! ¿Cómo te va?

— _Bien, aquí revisando unas recetas de cocina ¿Qué haces?_

—Pues debatiéndome en casarme o no casarme.

— _¿Ya te propuso matrimonio Ace?—contesto demasiado rápido, de hecho se trabo un poco en las letras ya que escribió hasta de más._

—No, él aun no lo hace es solo que me ingresaron a un grupo de roll donde debo casarme con alguien.

— _Pero tu estas en contra de eso ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

—No lo sé, me parece divertido pero no creo hacerlo, tal vez no esté bien.

— _En son de juego creo que sería entretenido_ — _coloco un emoji sonriendo._

—Pues sería genial pero aún no se, como que tengo dudas.

— _¿Y quién es el afortunado?_

—Es una chica, tal vez eso ayude a que no me sienta tan mal.

— _Pues en mi opinión yo si lo haría, es más si me lo pidieras en estos momentos yo si me casaría contigo._

—Eso que dijo me sonrojo y me saco mucho de onda ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? ¿Le llamaba la atención?

— _Olvida eso ultimo_ — _me contesto inmediatamente_ — _no quiero que pienses mal de mí._

—No pienso mal de ti es solo que me saco de onda ¿Por qué te agradaría como relación aquí en fb?

— _No sé, pese a que no te conozca en persona me agradas, me gusta platicar contigo, todos estos meses que hemos hablado me ha agradado tu forma de ser._

—A mí también me agrada mucho platicar contigo, la verdad me agradas mucho…

— _Tu igual, lo único que quiero es que por ese tipo de comentarios me dejes de hablar, lo dije así como así y no…_

—No me molesto tu comentario —dije interrumpiéndolo— me agradaría jugar algo así contigo de mi lado, que fueras mi esposo, total no estamos hablando de algo serio… solo seria para pasar el rato, distraernos…

— _Es sin enamorarse obvio, no hay que traer problemas donde no debe haberlos._

—¿Crees que nos traiga problemas?—pregunte curiosa y un tanto temerosa.

— _Solo lo digo por si sucediera algún día._

—Bueno, entonces me casare contigo y llevaremos una amistad de esposos ¡genial!—dije emocionada.

— _Le diré a Yaten que nos case entonces…_

—¿Cómo? ¿Va a ver ceremonia y todo?

— _Pues si va a ser de juego debe haber ceremonia y todo, algo así como lo real que tienes que hacer en una boda._

—Pues nunca me he casado así que no sé qué es lo que tenga que llevar.

— _Pues planeémosla y hablemos con Yaten para que nos ayude un poco._

Dejamos que Yaten la planeara para que en mi siguiente conexión fuera la ceremonia, aún estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a suceder ya que no estaba muy convencida, pero si yo creía que era imposible enamorarme de alguien por este medio entonces no tenía que pasar nada malo ¿o no?

Los días pasaron y yo no podía lograr conectarme, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ya que salía de viaje con Ace, iríamos a mi casa a pasar unas vacaciones, mande solo dos inbox para que mis amigos no se preocuparan y supieran el porqué de mi desconexión, no toque nada del tema de la boda ficticia, no quería hablar de eso, aun me ponía nerviosa y no tenía explicación.

Mi viaje duro dos semanas, Ace estaba de lo más dedicado a mí, salíamos a pasear y disfrutar del día, convivíamos con su familia al igual que con la mía, celebramos algunos cumpleaños y con eso dimos fin a nuestro tiempo juntos ya que cuando regresamos tenia miles de mensajes donde se tenía que presentar inmediatamente por el exceso de trabajo que había llegado. Ace ni descanso ese día, solo se dio un baño rápido y salió al hospital para atender sus pendientes.

Me dedique a desempacar para después tomar un baño largo y relajante, sabía bien que todo ese día seria para mi sola ya que conociendo muy bien los pendientes de mi marido él no se presentaría hasta el día siguiente. Terminando mi baño sali a comprar algo de comida, no tenía intenciones de cocinar asi que compre algo exprés y me encerraría en el departamento.

Al pasar por las calles de la gran ciudad con mi gran comida, me detuve en una esquina para comprar algo de frituras, al voltear a ver a la otra esquina mi mirada se centró en una persona que a mi ver conocía, o bien mi mente me estaba jugando una broma o era Seiya el que se encontraba platicando con otro chico…

Puedo asegurar que en mi pecho sentí una presión enorme, una sensación que jamás en mi vida había sentido, un sentimiento… o tal vez solo eran mareos, no puedo describir bien que fue lo que sentí al ver a aquella persona con la que hablaba por chat y ahora estaba en frente en la otra calle. Era muy guapo lo admito porque aunque estuviera del otro lado pude notar su rostro, sus ojos, no clara mente pero aun asi era muy atractivo el chico. Me oculte para que no me viera, no es porque me diera miedo pero no sabía si él me reconocería ya que solo me conocía por fotografías del Facebook, no creo que me tenga en su mente para que sepa quién soy. Lo que más me preocupaba es que si me reconocía y me hablara ¿Cómo reacciono? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Lo invito a tomar un café? Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre miles de cosas que sucedieran si él me reconociera, tanto era mi concentración que no vi en que momento desapareció de mi vista perdiéndose en la gran ciudad.

Resignada camine por la gris calle para regresar a mi departamento, en ocasiones miraba hacia atrás con la esperanza de volverlo a ver aunque me repetía a mí misma que no era buena idea. Llegue a mi departamento avente la comida que había comprado en una mesa y me derrumbe en el gran sofá que tenía quedándome en silencio, aunque lo único que no estaba callada era mi mente, mi pensamiento estaba creándome miles de ideas locas, me alentaba a hacer algo tonto de lo que yo podía arrepentirme… me daba miedo mi mente en ese momento. Tal vez exagere, tal vez no era él el que estaba ahí presente, tal vez mi mente me estaba jugando una broma, puede ser eso ya que me había obsesionado con él, asi que no creo que haya estado Seiya presente en esa esquina, si puede ser que mi mente me esté dando una lección de que no está bien lo que estoy haciendo, que no está bien que piense en otra persona que no es mi marido.

Asi entre tanto pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida, me perdí en el sueño más traumante de mi vida, me sentía inquieta… algo no dejaba que me relajara y durmiera tranquila… fue la primera vez que soñé con alguien que no era mi marido, soñé con Seiya… me estaba inquietando tanto su existencia en mi mente sin ninguna razón….

Desperté muy temprano, me sentía cansada algo asi como si hubiera echo mucho ejercicio, como si hubiera levantado algo muy pesado. Intente reconciliar el sueño, volver a dormir ya que tal vez eso ayudaría a mi cansancio pero no pude, sé que sonó estúpido que lo volviera a intentar pero no encontraba otra solución a mi gran pesadez de mi cuerpo. Escuche como se abría la puerta dejando ver a Ace, me vio y sonrió.

—¿Dormiste aquí en el sofá?—pregunto curioso.

—Me gano el sueño.

—¿Me estabas esperando? Perdón por no avisar pero tuve mucho trabajo y ya no pude avisarte, debí hacerlo ya que sabía bien que me esperarías.

—No te preocupes —respondí, no tenía intención de sacarlo de su teoría de que lo estaba esperando toda la noche— no prepare nada de comida…

—Es lo que veo —señalo la comida que compre, no había tocado anoche nada— ¿Qué compraste? Me imagino que algo rico.

—Fue una hamburguesa, es solo que no compre otra… pensé que no querrías comer cuando llegaras.

—Pues tienes razón— tomo asiento a un lado mío— vayamos a comer algo, te invito lo que tú quieras.

—Me parece bien— dije seria.

—¿Qué tienes?—toco mi frente preocupado— ¿te sientes mal?

—No me sucede nada ¿porque dices eso?

—Te noto un poco rara… algo así como incomoda.

—No, es solo que dormí un poco mal.

—Obvio dormirías un poco mal, estas en el sofá y créeme que no es nada cómodo.

—Lo se… es solo que me gano el sueño.

—¿Veías algo en la tv?

—No, solo me gano el sueño después de bañarme.

—Pero aun así te dio chance de salir por algo de comer— comento en reclamo.

—Bueno es que tenia hambre pero creo que fue más mi sueño.

—Bueno, evitemos ya hablar de eso que te tengo una noticia, vamos a comer y te cuento que es lo que sucedió.

Me levante pesadamente dirigiéndome al baño a arreglarme un poco, me mire al espejo dándome cuenta de las enormes ojeras que tenía, mi cabello era un desorden y que decir de mi humor, comenzaba a salir el peor humor de todos. Decidí mejor darme un baño rápido, no podía salir así, no podía dejar que Ace me sacara de esta forma.

Minutos más tarde salí para encontrarme con Ace medio dormido, lo moví un poco despertándolo.

—Pensé que tardarías más, siempre es tu costumbre tardarte— menciono un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, debo verme bien.

—Minako solo vamos a comer, no te voy a llevar a un restaurante nice.

—Ace, el hecho de que me arregle es para verme bien para ti— comente mientras ponia mis manos a un lado de mis caderas.

—Pues te veo igual… no sé porque te tardas mucho, nos hubiéramos ido como estabas.

—¿Nos vamos a ir o no?—dije impaciente y molesta.

—Ya vámonos, necesito regresar a descansar…

Salimos rápido para caminar hacia un pequeño local cercano a la casa donde vendían comida, tomamos asiento en un lugar apartado de la multitud y comenzamos el nuevo martirio, claro después de haber ordenado.

—Me han ofrecido salir del país para tomar un curso, es por unos meses— comenzó él la plática, me miro esperando alguna respuesta —obvio eso me ayudaría en mi trabajo para así volver a subir de puesto, necesito estar preparado para lo que viene.

—¿A dónde seria eso?

—Pues a Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles para ser exactos… debo ir.

—Haber ¿te ofrecieron o te están obligando a ir?—pregunte molesta, esto comenzaba a molestarme un poco mas bien comenzaba mi gastritis a hacer efecto —Porque así como lo acabas de decir es que es obligatorio.

—Pues no es obligatorio pero yo quiero ir, debo prepararme y…

—Vete, estudia y supérate, es lo que debes hacer para estar más preparado —dije un poquito fastidiada. Guardamos silencio ya que nuestra orden había llegado, la mesera llego sonriente colocando nuestros platillos en la mesa, después de que se marchó bebí un poco de agua y él continuo.

—Pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo, no quiero que tengamos problemas con eso.

—Y no los hay, es solo que me gusta que me digas las cosas como son, dime que tú eres el que quiere ir, entiendo lo de tu preparación es más sabes que te he apoyado siempre con eso, te admiro y quiero que los demás lo hagan, eres inteligente y capaz de hacerlo así que por mi está bien.

—Lo que no se es dónde te quieres quedar comento cambiando un poco de tema.

—¿Cómo que donde me quiero quedar?—la verdad no sabía de qué hablaba, no creo que él me vaya a llevar con él ¿o sí?

—Pues sí, si yo me voy no sé si quieras quedarte sola en el departamento o irte con tu madre—ya se me hacía raro, sabía bien que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que él me propusiera irme a su lado a apoyarlo, no es que siempre lo hiciera pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado que ya lo que dijera o hiciera no me era sorprendente.

—Pues me quedo aquí en el departamento, ya si necesito salir lo hago.

—¿Y porque no te quedas con tu madre? Me sentiría más tranquilo que estuvieras acompañada, si aquí sucede algo siento que no vas a saber qué hacer.

—No creo que suceda nada, la verdad me siento más tranquila estando aquí en casa que con mi madre.

—Pues en eso me opongo un poco, la verdad no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Cuándo es que te vas?—cortante cambie de tema, la verdad ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar esta platica que sabía bien que si continuábamos así terminaríamos mal.

—Pues aún no hay fecha exacta de cuando vayamos a marcharnos, porque somos varios médicos los que iremos al curso, aún falta tiempo, hay que revisar cuantos vamos a ir, donde nos quedaremos y todo eso, solo quería mantenerte informada porque quiero ir solucionando nuestros problemas, debo saber dónde vas a quedarte para que no estés sola —rodee los ojos, de nuevo el tema que quería continuar evitando ¿es necesario que no esté sola? Se cuidarme sola.

—Mientras te enteras de cuándo será el viaje no te preocupes por donde me voy a quedar, eso te lo tendré resuelto cuando confirmes tu partida— comente intentando solucionar su problema.

—¿Pero no estas molesta?

—No, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué dices que tenemos problemas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno es que te noto un poco distante, incomoda y molesta conmigo.

—¿A si?—dije sarcástica creo que estas mal, no sé por qué piensas esas tonterías.

—Bueno, gracias que me lo confirmas, gracias por decir que son ideas mías, lo último que quiero es que estemos mal.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Terminamos nuestros alimentos para dirigirnos a casa a descansar un poco, bueno en si el que descansaría seria él porque yo me dedicaría a perderme en la tv para evitar que mi enojo saliera y explotara en contra de él. No deseaba conectarme a Facebook por lo mismo de la boda pendiente que tenía con Seiya, aunque ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal que lo hiciera, la verdad seria entretenido casarme y fingir felicidad por un momento, digo creo que me lo merezco ya que aquí la verdad no sé si sea feliz.

La semana siguiente estaría sola dos días, Ace tenía mucho trabajo asi que me indico que se quedaría de guardia dos días seguidos y que lo disculpara. Después de sus miles de disculpas salió del departamento y me dejo sola, encendí mi computadora de escritorio y me dedique a entrar a Facebook y perderme un buen tiempo.

—¡Hola Yaten!—dije inmediatamente que vi a mi amigo conectado.

— _Hola Mina ¿Cómo estás?_

—Pues bien, ya de vuelta aquí en la ciudad…

— _Qué bueno, la verdad ya se te extrañaba, eres la única que esta igual de loca que yo._

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Una tipa toda loca que insiste en que seamos novios pero no…_

—¿Y porque no? Digo será genial.

— _Olvidas que a mí me gusta otra chica, no puedo hacer eso._

—Oh lo siento, lo había olvidado.

— _Bueno dejemos eso de lado mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo está eso de que te casas por fb con Seiya? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

—La loquera Yaten, la verdad me da un poco de miedo.

— _¿Y porque? Digo no es algo serio ¿o sí?_

—Pues no…

— _Haber dime ¿Quién se toma una boda en fb en serio? Eso es de locos._

—Dime, si la persona que te gusta te dijera vamos a casarnos por fb ¿Lo harías?

— _Haber ¿TE GUSTA SEIYA?—eso ultimo lo puso en mayúsculas, la verdad me sorprendió._

—Oye no me escribas asi, me dio miedo.

— _Bueno es que como lo dijiste me diste a entender que te gustaba Seiya…_

—No, no es eso simplemente que ¿Cómo lo tomarías? ¿Lo tomarías en serio?

— _Bueno, si se puede y se da porque no, no tenemos impedimentos en cambio tú si los tienes, eres medio casada._

—¿Medio?

— _Sí, porque no hay ningún papel que lo avale, solo sus sentimientos y corazón._

—Hay Yaten, aunque no exista papel yo le debo fidelidad a mi pareja, no soy alguien que le encanta andar de loca con los chicos… no me agrada nada de eso de ser infiel.

— _¿Qué? ¿Porque dices eso? No estamos hablando de ser infiel a tu esposo, además por eso te pregunte si sentías algo por él, ya que me aclaraste que no era así entonces no hay problema, más bien el problema que tienes es otro…¿Porque no me cuentas para intentar solucionarlo?_

—Si tan solo supieras lo que sucede.

— _¿De nuevo problemas con Ace? Hay Mina, hablen de los problemas, no vale la pena que estén peleados, son pareja y deben estar el uno para el otro. Además todo tiene solución en esta vida así que solo se complican la existencia._

—Pues es lo que intento pero no se presta mucho, solo dice que estamos bien o tal vez sea porque yo se lo doy a entender.

— _¿Y crees que eso está bien?_

—Ya sé que no pero comienzo a desesperarme ¿sabes? Estar sola tanto tiempo no es bueno, creo que es por eso que estoy así…

Y tal vez era verdad, Yaten conocía todo lo que sucedía con Ace, se había vuelto mi confidente, todos mis problemas, mis angustias las había comenzado a compartir con él y también con Seiya solo que con este último no era mucha la presencia del tema "Ace", aun no sé porque lo decidí de esa forma.

— _Puede ser… ¿entonces te casaras de mentiras con Seiya?—cambio el tema rápido, a lo mejor era porque sabía bien que no iba a cambiar de opinión._

—Pues sí, creo que eso me ayudaría a estar entretenida en otras cosas, a pasar mi tiempo libre, además no creo que pase algo malo, sé que es solo un juego asi que hasta ahí llega.

— _Al menos sabes hasta donde topa esa relación por asi decirlo._

—Si, entonces ¿nos casaras?

— _Claro, solo le aviso a Seiya que estas aquí y lo hacemos._

—Momento ¿Cómo que avisarle?

— _Ah es que te perdiste mucho tiempo, bueno pues Seiya está conectado pero aparece no visible para todos, es que tenía tarea por eso… de echo te perdiste muchas cosas, él está viviendo aquí en la ciudad ¿lo sabias?_

—Algo me había comentado.

— _Bueno, está aquí estudiando por unos problemas en su casa, me parece que son del mismo lugar ¿o me equivoco?_

—No te equivocas, somos del mismo lugar.

— _Ah pues entonces él está aquí terminando sus estudios y pues llego unos minutos antes que tú y me platico que estaba terminando una tarea importante asi que por eso le puedo avisar que podemos proseguir con su plan de boda._

—Bueno si dices que está aquí y no lo interrumpes pues me parece bien.

Y así dimos inicio a un chat de tres donde mi gran amigo Yaten me casaba ficticiamente con Seiya, pero en otra ventanita Seiya comenzó a hablarme.

 _—¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?—pregunto asustándome un poco ya que no lo esperaba._

—Ya no quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?—pregunte un poco desilusionada.

 _—No, no digo que no quiera hacerlo, es solo que quiero estar seguro de que tu también lo quieres._

—Y lo estoy, no hay ningún problema, se que sera divertido y no debe haber mezcla de sentimientos.

 _—Bien, esa es la regla_

—¿Alguna otra que desees agregar?

 _—Pues si, solo espero coincidamos en que es lo mejor._

—Te leo claramente.

 _—Aquí somos esposos, cerrando la laptop o apagando el equipo somos dos personas normales, no quiero que haya problemas en un futuro de que somos infieles o bien de que no podamos tener nada con alguien mas solo porque aquí tenemos el compromiso._

—Me parece bien, es verdad lo que dices y estoy en total acuerdo contigo.

 _—Entonces solo me queda aclarar que esto solo es un juego, solo es para pasarla bien. Así que Minako, cerrando la laptop tu mundo y el mio no son compatibles, comenzamos con la realidad que nos rodea, mientras disfrutemos de lo que estamos viviendo en esta red._

Admito que su comentario me hizo sentir miles de sensaciones que no conocía, me sonrojo y me puso nerviosa ¿que me estaba pasando? es tan sensual al leer eso, tan sexy y maduro... el solo tener esas sensaciones me hacían recordarlo, recordar esa imagen que me idiotizaba ¡maldición! ¿Porque no copie y guarde la imagen? que tonta fui al no hacerlo.

Mi nerviosismo aumento cuando por fin dio inicio la ceremonia ¿porque esta sucediendo esto? no es nada grave y lo estoy tomando como si estuviera siéndole infiel a mi marido ¿porque no lo estoy asiendo? ¿o si? Ya después de dar inicio a la "ceremonia" mis nervios se convirtieron en pura risa y es que Yaten el ahora sacerdote era demasiado gracioso en su ritual por así decirlo.

La boda fue en una imagen de una playa enorme con un pequeño altar que daba hacia el pie del mar, se veía muy bien. Ahí comenzó la ceremonia de hecho la realizamos ahí por segunda vez para que ese momento fuera recordado para toda la vida que nos quedara en esa red social.

Después de que termináramos nuestro momento los tres, Yaten decidió dejarme platicando con Seiya, se retiró diciendo que tanto amor lo había vuelto diabético que necesitaba llenar su cabeza con música de metal así que se fue.

— _¿Qué te pareció la boda?—preguntaba Seiya._

—Hermosa, la verdad me divertí mucho.

— _Qué bueno esa era la idea, ahora si puedes presumir que soy tu marido._

—Jajaja eso ya lo estoy haciendo con mis amigas de aquí, se sacaron de onda al principio pero después entendieron que estoy feliz.

— _¿Eres feliz?_

—Claro, tengo al mejor personaje de todos como esposo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

— _Bueno me sonrojas mucho, aunque te falta que digas que soy sexy y hables de toda mi persona, de todo lo que significa Seiya obvio para bien, no solo el personaje, eso es algo muy aparte._

—Pero no te sonrojes, eres mi marido sexy así que espera ese tipo de comentarios y más. Además en lo de toda tu persona tienes razón, porque lo que no sabes es que todo Seiya me agrada mucho, no solo tu personaje.

— _¿Más comentarios? Bueno está bien mientras solo sean para mí no hay problema y con lo último que comentaste me dejo satisfecho, la verdad me agrada escucharlo…_

—¿Para quién más pueden ser? Eres mi esposo y solo debo respetarte a ti y que bien que arreglamos ese tema.

— _Claro eso ya es punto y aparte, pero eso de "solo a mi debes respetarme" eso sonó algo poseso._

—Sí, pero me agrada… me gusta mucho esto que está sucediendo, de hecho no me había divertido tanto desde hace tiempo.

— _¿Tienes problemas?_

—No, es solo que…

— _Vamos dilo somos amigos._

—Y esposos también.

— _Y esposos también que bueno que lo mencionas, es por eso que puedes confiar en mí._

—Bueno no es que no confié en ti si no que… no se mi situación con Ace se está deteriorando un poco y siento que no he estado al 100 últimamente.

— _¿Pero porque?_

—Pues estoy demasiado tiempo sola y eso me hace pensar ¿creo yo? Cosas que no son… soy muy dramática.

— _¿Y crees que esas cosas que piensas tengan razón de ser?_

—Pues es lo que no quiero pensar por eso ando muy perdida.

— _Vaya… pues lo mejor es que hables con él y arreglen las cosas, tal vez si le comentas cómo te sientes lleguen a una solución juntos._

—Tienes razón…

— _¿Qué es lo que te agobia a parte de eso? Siento que hay algo más…_

—Se va de viaje… me deja sola por unas semanas.

— _El tiempo pasa rápido, no creo que haya problema con eso, mientras tengas presente lo que sientes por él no debe haber ningún problema ¿o sí? A caso ¿Hay alguien más?_

Eso me dejo pensando ¿por eso estaría yo tan confundida?

—Claro que no hay nadie, es solo que si me es difícil que estemos tanto tiempo separados, pero sabes que mejor cambiemos de tema.

— _Me parece una gran idea, no me agrada leerte así._

Hablar con Seiya me dejaba tranquila, me había ayudado a ver de otra forma lo que sucedía con Ace, tal vez estaba exagerando ya que fue lo que empecé a pensar, sé que soy desesperante así que puede ser que eso sea el problema o tal vez me esté imaginando e inventando cosas, no he de estar bien mentalmente, tal vez este por llegar lo de cada mes y es que cada vez que me llega mi periodo me pongo toda loca, depresiva, triste y bipolar. No quería hablar más del tema de Ace con él, no me sentía cómoda haciéndolo así que cambiamos de tema rápidamente continuando con lo felices que estábamos por nuestro compromiso, tampoco le pregunte o comente de que posiblemente lo había visto, no quería indagar y que me dijera que si era él, no quería que mi mente comenzara a torturarme de nuevo.

* * *

Vamos comenzando lo interesante de esta historia. Doy mil gracias a mis dos seguidores, somos pocos pero después tendremos mas! de eso estoy segura.

Gracias Sol Levine y SpickTsubasa!

Nos leemos en la proxima


	4. Cambios

De nuevo otro capitulo mas...

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Cambios.**

Los meses continuaban y mi matrimonio con Seiya era de lo más divertido, me dedicaba estados, poemas, canciones, imágenes tiernas; se había convertido en todo amor nuestra relación ficticia y eso me gustaba. Me había dado cuenta de que había pensado mal de todo eso, no había razón de que estuviera nerviosa, el pensarlo era porque me había traumado con lo de la relación ficticia y ahora que estábamos juntos por asi decirlo me era muy tranquila la vida. Había hablado con Ace y le había pedido disculpas por ponerme mal con lo de su curso, él muy tranquilo las acepto y continuamos con nuestra vida.

Una noche donde no estaba acompañada por Ace y mientras revisaba mi correo apareció una notificación de fb donde me indicaba un mensaje de Seiya. Entre rápidamente a la aplicación para asi descubrir de que trataba el mensaje.

— _Minako hermosa:_

 _Mi linda esposa de Facebook, no estaré conectado por algunos días, sabes mi madre estaba embarazada y digo estaba porque ya trajo a mi pequeña hermana asi que nos fuimos a nuestra casa de Guanajuato, más que nada para que estuviera acompañada por mi abuela, es solo por unos días porque como sabes aquí tengo mis estudios y no puedo faltar, menos ahora que ya casi termino la carrera. Cuando vuelva te aviso para que estemos en contacto de nuevo, me siento un poco nostálgico ya que no sabré de ti y eso me preocupa un poco, espero también no estés mal como aquella vez que nos casamos, solo quiero verte feliz, es lo que todo esposo quiere para su mujer._

¡Momento! Me dijo "su mujer". Eso significaba mucho, esa palabra da a entender otras cosas ¿o no?

Continúe leyendo la carta mientras mis labios continuaban sonriendo a todo lo que daban, esto era muy lindo.

 _Espero estos días pasen como agua porque no sabré como soportar esta ansiedad de no leerte en todo este tiempo… mi madre me diría que exagero pero solo son un par de días que obvio, pasan como el agua._

 _¿Sabes que hubiera sido magnifico? Que pudiéramos despedirnos antes de que me vaya, obvio hablo de persona en persona, asi podríamos platicar más a gusto, no se llámame loco pero fue lo que paso por mi mente en estos momentos, aunque está abierta la invitación, claro si es que tu asi lo quieres, no es necesario que sea asi._

 _Sin más que comentarte me despido no sin antes decirte que te extrañare como un loco, si puedo conectarme estando allá créeme que lo hare pero no te aseguro nada._

 _Te quiero mi hermosa esposa…_

 _Atentamente tu sexy marido Seiya Kou…_

 _PD: Ya estoy extrañándote como loco._

Esa carta me había hecho sonreír como tonta, me gustó mucho que me tomara en cuenta al irse, que supiera que estaría preocupada si no se conectara y no supiera nada de él. No cabía duda que era un amor de chico, lástima que soy unos años mayor que él…

Continúe con mis tareas del hogar después de que apague el equipo, fui a preparar la comida para esperar a que Ace llegara. Tarde llego como siempre, le ofrecí de comer solo para que me rechazara la comida disculpándose con un "disculpa Minako pero yo ya comí" y con eso se metió a la habitación a dormir. Levante el desorden que había dejado en la cocina y me di un baño rápido para asi poder alcanzar a mi marido antes de que se convirtiera en zombi. Lo encontré medio dormido, me recosté a su lado encendiendo la tv de la habitación, solo que no pude buscar nada ya que en seguida de que prendí la tele él ya estaba gritándome de que hacia demasiado ruido y no lo dejaba descansar. Fastidiada y sin poder o más bien querer decir nada apague la tv y sali de la habitación para irme a la sala para poder continuar con mi actividad.

Pasaron un par de horas y mi estómago pedía algo de comer, fui a prepararme un cereal pero al abrir el refrigerador note que no había leche, busque algo más de comer pero nada me apetecía asi que ya fastidiada de buscar y que nada me agradara decidí ir a la tienda que se encontraba a la vuelta para comprar leche. Entre a la habitación para ponerme mis tenis y poder salir lamentablemente Ace me escucho, se despertó y comenzó el martirio.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —se incorporó en la cama para mirarme molesto.

— ¿Porque dices eso? —pregunte.

—Solo estas molestándome, no dejas que descanse uno a gusto.

—No te estoy molestando, es solo que vine por mis tenis. —me incorpore dejando de buscar mi calzado para mirarlo mejor.

— ¿Y antes? ¿Que fue eso de que prendieras la televisión para fastidiar e interrumpir mi sueño? ¿crees que no estoy cansado? Solo porque tu estas aquí sin hacer nada no significa que debas venir a fastidiarme.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — ok ese comentario me molesto mucho ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía venir a hablarme asi.

—Que dejes de estar molestándome, tengo que descansar para asi poder trabajar al 100, tu solo te la pasas aquí y ni si quiera eres para pensar en mí, pensar en que no debes fastidiarme ya que tuve un día muy pesado en mi trabajo. Asi que mejor ve midiéndote que no quiero que vuelva a suceder esto ¡Yo si trabajo Minako! —eso ultimo lo decía haciendo énfasis, me miro enojado.

—Para tu información se lo que estás haciendo, no soy tonta ni mucho menos me hago idiota, sé que tú eres el que trabaja y por eso no te estoy molestando, solo quería estar contigo y sé que te moleste cuando encendí el televisor, no lo vuelvo a hacer así que no es necesario que digas esas cosas… no soy de palo ¿sabes?

¿Ahora resulta que si me entiendes? Dime ¿A qué venias de nuevo? ¿Qué estabas buscando?

—Vine por mis tenis para ir por leche, quiero cenar ya que tú no quisiste comer.

— ¿Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa por no comer contigo? Yo no sabía que habías echo de comer, como la otra vez no preparaste nada pensé que esta vez sería igual.

—Eres muy exagerado, jamás me has encontrado sin nada de comer más que ese día, jamás lo he hecho Ace y te consta, no seas mentiroso.

—Como sea, ya me despertaste y eso significa que ahora debo ir a comprar yo la leche porque tu no lo hiciste—se levantó de la cama tallándose los ojos, se puso sus zapatos para asi dirigirse a la puerta.

—No lo hagas —conteste retándolo — yo puedo ir sola, no me va a pasar nada.

—Eso no me consta, eres muy descuidada.

—Pues puedo demostrarte que no es asi, ahora si ya terminamos la plática voy por leche.

Camine con paso rápido hacia la salida de la habitación lamentablemente no llegaría lejos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que sentí como se incorporó bruscamente abalanzándose sobre de mi para jalarme y aventarme a la cama, pero para mí mala suerte caí mal que me pegue en la orilla de la cómoda que tenía a mi lado… me golpee a un lado de mi espalda. Él salió rápido de la habitación sin mirarme, eso me dejo impresionada no sabía qué hacer. Escuche como azotaron la puerta mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, me sentía impotente, me sentía débil, me sentí la persona más pequeña de todo el mundo. Asi dure un par de minutos solo para volver a la realidad, levantarme e irme al baño a llorar, a llorar por lo mal que me sentía ¿En qué momento se salió de control esto? Me encerré en el baño y me solté a llorar, me quede abrazándome a mí misma intentando controlarme, intentando calmarme ya que no sabía que iba a continuar.

Unos minutos mas, ya que no recuerdo o más bien no tome el tiempo, llegaba Ace. Escuche como entraba a la habitación buscándome.

— ¡Minako! ¡Ahí está tu leche! Espero que solo asi dejes de molestar.

Mi temor comenzaba, sentía mucho miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionar…

— ¿Minako donde carajos estas?

Se escuchó como salía de la habitación de nuevo para dirigirse a la cocina, eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

— ¡Minako! ¿¡Dónde demonios estas!?

Escuche como se acercaba al baño, como intento abrirlo pero al sentir que estaba cerrado por dentro dejo de continuar abriéndolo, solo para golpear la puerta.

— ¿Minako estás ahí? Deja de continuar con tus niñerías y ponte a comer ¿no que querías tu leche? ¿Para eso me levantaste?

Silencio, puro silencio había en el baño y es que yo no quería hablar con él, no quería responderle para continuar con la pelea, no quería saber nada de él.

—Joder, siempre es lo mismo, tú con tus niñerías ¿crees que encerrándote en el baño vas a estar bien? Que ganas con eso ¿acaso te ayuda?

Me levante de donde estaba echa bolita solo para limpiar mis lágrimas… saldría y me enfrentaría. Gire la manija para encontrar a Ace molesto, jamás lo había visto asi.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas en abrir, no sé qué ganas con hacer esas niñerías, eres bien dramática…

— ¡No soy dramática! — Dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos— tú eres el que exagera las cosas.

—Deja de molestarme y tomate tu estúpida leche—dio media vuelta intentando marcharse.

—Si vienes molesto por causas de tu trabajo yo no tengo la culpa—dije entrecortadamente.

—Ignorare eso Minako ya que estas comenzando a enfurecerme.

— ¿Ahora resulta que te enfurezco? —indignada respondi.

— ¡Sí! Toda tú me molestas, eres fastidiosa y dramática, no sé porque te has vuelto asi.

—Tal vez porque tú te lo mereces

— ¿Qué dijiste? —se acercó a mi intentando intimidarme yo solo retrocedí un poco, sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría y me pondría a llorar.

— ¡Que tú te lo mereces!

—Ya no me estés molestando Minako— me tomo de los hombros— deja de joder y toma lo que con tantas ganas estuviste pidiendo, bien que para eso solo estas dando guerra pero cuando te toca a ti hacerla de ama de casa no eres lo suficientemente buena.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —lo mire a los ojos molesta, sentía como las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento de mis ojos.

— ¡Que ya me tienes harto! —Dijo gritando — ¿que eres tonta?—eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera una retrasada.

— ¡No soy una tonta! —Grite mientras me jalaba de su agarre— y ve midiéndote con tus palabras porque es la última vez que me haces esto.

— ¡Tú eres la que no tienes por qué gritarme!

—Pues lo lamento pero tú eres el que siempre hace esto asi que ve acostumbrándote o cámbialo.

—Jamás cambiare, asi me conociste y asi seré siempre.

—Pues veremos quien se cansa más rápido—amenazante toque su pecho con un solo dedo— ¡no te soporto!

—Pues tienes de dos opciones, o me soportas o me soportas…

Y con ese último comentario se retiró a la habitación dejándome sola. Me dirigí a la sala arrojándome en el sofá para intentar calmarme, cerré mis ojos respirando hondo, mire hacia el techo y me deje llevar… deje que el tiempo me calmara. Tanto fue lo que sentía que hasta el hambre se me había quitado, me sentía pésima.

A la mañana siguiente me levante pesadamente de mi sueño, aunque bien podría llamarse cansancio, me sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado. Me dirigí a la habitación ya que me había dormido en el sofá, solo para encontrar la cama vacía, Ace se había ido y yo no lo había escuchado. Por una parte estaba bien ya que no quería de nuevo comenzar una discusión. Jamás nos había sucedido esto, no sé en qué momento se salió de control, más bien no sabía porque Ace comenzaba a actuar asi ¿tenía yo toda la culpa?

Me dirigí a darme un baño reparador, necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, dejar que mi mente estuviera tranquila y se olvidara de todo lo sucedido. Me desvestí rápido pero al momento de que quite mi blusa sentí dolor en mi espalda, al revisarme note que por el golpe de anoche me había dejado un moretón enorme, me revise mis manos y brazos pero no tenía nada, había llegado demasiado lejos Ace, había roto algo y no sabía que era, tal vez la confianza o será el respeto. Al salir fui a comer un poco para después recostarme en el sillón sin intenciones de hacer nada. Aunque intentara no pensar mi mente no dejaba de hacerlo. La verdad no quería que Ace llegara en todo el día, quería que se perdiera en el hospital y regresara hasta mañana, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

De tanto pensar me llego la magnífica idea de irme a mi casa, mínimo para respirar, desahogarme, olvidar, para que dejara que Ace respirara y se calmara, un tiempo para que no volviera a suceder. Continuaba sintiéndome la persona más pequeña e impotente de todas, sentía que no valía nada. Escuche como sonaba el teléfono, me dirigí a contestar solo para escucharlo.

— ¿Minako? — decía del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué sucede Ace?

—Solo marco para avisarte que no llegare hoy — ¡qué buena suerte tenia! Era genial lo que estaba sucediendo, era lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado— tengo mucho trabajo asi que no llegare hasta mañana por la noche.

—Está bien—conteste sin importancia.

—Ya no me despedí de ti, estabas muy dormida asi que decidí no hacerlo.

—Está bien.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana…

Y asi termino la llamada, no hubo disculpa alguna por parte de él, no menciono o intento mencionar algo referente a la pelea o mínimo que se sentía mal… ahí me di cuenta de que Ace había cambiado, no era la misma persona de la que me enamore hace unos años… se había vuelto costumbre.

Decidí intentar olvidarme del tema aunque sea por unas horas. Encendí mi laptop, ingrese a mi cuenta de Facebook y me dedique a revisar todas mis notificaciones para cambiar un poco mi humor, aunque dudo que lo haga. Estaba tan ensimismada en todas las notificaciones que me asusto la activación del chat de Yaten, era él el que me hablaba.

— _¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo te va? — sonreí al leerlo, pensaba que no estaría este día._

—Hola Yaten, bien y a ti ¿Cómo te va? Pensé que no estarías.

— _Pues asi iba a ser pero cambiaron los planes, tengo el día libre hasta mañana en la noche, al menos podre desvelarme._

—Bueno, no estaré tan sola entonces

— _Es verdad, Seiya se fue de viaje pero ¿Y Ace? ¿Él no estará contigo?_

—Tiene mucho trabajo, hasta mañana es cuando regresa, asi que estaremos solos por estas horas.

— _Al menos estoy yo si no ¿Qué harías sin mí?_

—Tienes razón, talvez me aburriría.

— _Que no te escuche o más bien te lea tu marido decir eso, puede ponerse celoso._

— ¿Mi marido Seiya o el otro?

— _Obvio Seiya, el otro no importa ya que no sabe de mi existencia ¿o sí?_

—No y no quiero que la sepa.

— _Tienes razón pero Seiya si puede ponerse celoso._

—Y no le digas nada, ambos son mis mejores amigos son muy importantes para mí.

— _Tienes razón por cierto, ya vi la publicación que te hizo, cualquiera diría que está enamorado de ti._

— ¿Qué? — Eso me dejaba impresionada— No lo creo, solo es amor de amigos y no quiere que me preocupe por él.

— _Si tú lo dices…_

— ¿Tu que sabes?

— _Nada, solo decía oye ya viste que quiere que se conozcan._

—Si es lo que leía, pero no sé, me da algo de pena

— _¿Porque? ¿A poco no te gustaría conocerlo?_

—Pues si me agradaría pero no soy mucho de esa idea.

— _Seria genial que se conocieran, no sé en algún parque o algo._

—No lo sé Yaten, me da nervios

— _Por favor Mina, eso dijiste el día que se iban a casar ¿y sucedió algo? Yo creo que exageras mucho las cosas._

—Es que soy muy dramática.

— _Tal vez puedas llegar a ser actriz ¿no te agradaría?_

—Eres un grosero.

— _Tú fuiste la que dijiste que eras muy dramática._

— ¡Pues no es asi!

— _Bueno cálmate, no lo hice con la intención de que te molestaras._

—Lo lamento Yaten pero no estoy de muy buen humor.

— _Es lo que noto, por lo regular estarías dando brinquitos por la publicación que te dejo Seiya._

—Lo sé pero no creo cambiar de humor en un buen rato, pensé que entrando me sentiría bien pero veo que no puede ser así.

— _Es cuestión de que tú quieras._

—Pues es lo que quiero pero no puedo.

— _No, si puedes pero no quieres, haber ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

—Yaten solo quiero que esto quede entre nosotros dos, no quiero que Seiya lo sepa.

— _¿Porque no?_

—Porque siento que cuando sabe este tipo de cosas se pone medio mal, no se siento que no le agrada Ace.

— _Bueno, aun no me cuentas y ya me está desagradando el tipo ese._

—Ya vez, mejor no te cuento.

— _¡No, ahora lo haces Minako!_

—Tuve problemas con Ace, discutimos anoche.

— _¿De nuevo? Vaya como que esto se está haciendo costumbre ¿no crees?_

—Es lo que veo… pero intento no pensar en eso.

— _¿Y tú crees que está bien?_

—Sé que no está bien pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejarlo, es la persona con la que pensé pasar toda mi vida, no era asi, no sé qué sucede, tal vez sea yo el problema.

— _¿Tal vez seas tú el problema? ¿Estás loca Minako? Ahora eso de que piensas que es la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida ¿crees que está bien? ¿Te leíste acaso y viste tu error? Por favor Mina, la gente cambia o más bien no lo hace, solo demuestra lo que es en verdad, da a conocer su verdadera forma de ser, asi que no puedes jurarle amor eterno a alguien que no conoces bien._

—Pero lo conozco de hace muchos años…

— _¿Y? eso no te asegura nada Mina, ahora debes hablar con él sobre lo que está pasando._

—No quiero hacerlo…

— _¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Comencé a ponerme triste de nuevo, volví a sentirme con miedo al contarle a Yaten lo sucedido._

—Discutimos, yo intente pasar un tiempo con él aunque estuviera dormido, se molestó y me fui a la sala para no molestarlo, me dio hambre y al querer salir a comprar leche él lo noto y se molestó… según él lo estaba molestando mucho.

— _Ajá y aquí lo malo ¿es…?_

—Pues…

— _Si tienes intención de contármelo hazlo, si no lo quieres así no hay problema solo quiero decirte que debes hablar las cosas con él y…_

—No es eso Yaten, me siento con mucha confianza en decirte mi problema es solo que me da pena.

— _Todo te da pena ¿no lo crees?_

—Me jalo hacia la cama y… caí mal

—…

—Me lastime Yaten, traigo un moretón en el hombro, bueno cerca del hombro

—… _Vaya fue rudo eso_

—Me sentí la persona más pequeña de todas, me sentí impotente, con miedo…

— _Y como no, como no quieres sentirte así si eso no debe hacerse ¿Te pidió disculpas mínimo? Al menos lo hizo después ¿noto su error?_

—No, no lo hizo, solo continuo peleando conmigo.

— _¡Que idiota! Minako no puedes permitir que las cosas sigan así, debes llegar a una solución_

— ¡Lo sé!

— _¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pensaste después de eso?_

—Nada… tal vez sea una tontería.

— _Minako ¿crees que eso es una tontería? ¿Crees que eso que te hizo está bien? Obvio no lo es, las cosas no son asi, ok vengo de malas estoy molesto pero no es para que haga eso dime ¿así venia del trabajo? O ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió antes de eso?_

—Llego a la casa normal y no quiso comer, se dirigió a dormirse, él no me comentó nada al respecto.

— _Tal vez tuvo un mal día, pero aun así eso no es justificación de lo que hizo, Mina._

—Lo que más me dolió es que me dijera que lo tenía harto… sé que soy desesperante pero no me agrada eso.

— _¿Y una idea de lo que quieras hacer?_

—Quiero irme a mi casa, ya no quiero estar aquí, no estoy feliz estando en esta ciudad.

— _¿Y luego?_

—Pero a la vez no quiero hacerlo, siento que si lo hago y llego a mi casa es como "mira madre, he llegado a ti porque fracase en mi matrimonio"

— _¡No exageres! Es mejor que digas que lo intentaste y no funciono a que estés infeliz en ese lugar con alguien que te diga que ya lo tienes harto_

—Hablare con él, tengo que tener una solución, si no es así me voy a mi ciudad.

— _Sería buena idea — tardo en responder, después de unos minutos continuo—Pues hazlo, intenta hablar con él y lleguen a una solución, si ven que no se puede es mejor terminar por la buena, además no tienen hijos así que no hay problema._

—Él no quiere hijos Yaten

— _¿Y tú sí?_

—Pensé que tal vez eso ayudaría pero no veo ninguna intención de que suceda.

— _Mina, habla con él y has algo por ti, no puedes permitir que esto vuelva a suceder, deben estar bien si desean continuar._

—Lo se…

— _Mina, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y me molesta mucho lo que te está sucediendo_

—Yo también te quiero mucho Yaten… eres mi mejor amigo.

— _Minako, vales mucho…_

—Gracias Yaten…

Después comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia, con tal, como dijo Yaten yo cambiara de humor, me había hecho olvidar mi problema por esas horas al menos para que Ace me encontrara tranquila sin necesidad de que comenzáramos otra pelea, al menos era lo que yo quería, no pelear más.

Toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana nos la pasamos platicando, mis ojos me ardían un poco y a Yaten ya le había comenzado a dar hambre, asi que decidimos dejar el chat por ese momento y platicar otro día. Nos despedimos con un gran cuídate y te quiero para asi irme a dormir por unas horas y enfrentarme a mi martirio.

Llegada la noche llegaba Ace, yo para eso estaba cenando en la cocina; se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla abrazándome por detrás.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—dije desganada.

— ¿Puedo comer contigo?

—Claro, podemos comer juntos—serví un plato con comida poniéndolo después en la mesa frente a él, ya estaba sentado.

—Hubo mucho trabajo el día de hoy, creo que hasta exagere en horas extras.

—Debes venir cansado…

—Pues algo—me miro— ¿Qué sucede? —O sea ¿está loco? Todavía me pregunta ¿Qué sucede?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—Si de tontos nos íbamos a tratar, puedo hacerme pasar por la más tonta.

—Sí, me refiero a tu actitud, andas muy indiferente.

—No tengo nada, solo estoy cansada.

— ¿Cansada? —Levanto una ceja mirándome sarcástico— ¿De qué?

—De hacer nada, Ace—suspire hondo y continúe—Bueno, si insistes puede ser verdad de que no hago nada.

—Andas muy a la defensiva Minako ¿vamos a continuar discutiendo?

—Solo tengo algo que decir —Me acerque más a él levantándome de mi lugar para mirándolo a los ojos— Vuelves a tocarme y es lo último Ace, me voy de la casa con mis padres.

—No te creo…

—No lo hagas, solo no digas nada cuando lo veas.

—Minako ¿Es necesario que lleguemos a todo este drama? Si más no recuerdo tu tuviste la culpa.

— ¿Disculpa? —indignada me incorpore mejor intentando calmarme— ¿Yo tuve la culpa? Hay Ace, ya ni sabes lo que dices, solo intentaba pasar un tiempo contigo, te molesto ok, después me fui a cenar porque tu no quisiste hacerlo y al querer ir a comprar leche tú te enojaste y me dijiste casi casi que yo no podía hacerlo por mí misma.

—No vuelvas a molestarme Minako

— ¡Y tú no me pongas a prueba Ace! —comente en voz alta.

Con eso ultimo me levante dejándolo solo, me dirigí a la habitación a recostarme ya que no quería continuar con la plática con él. Deseaba que mínimo tomara enserio lo que le estaba comentando, no quería tener problemas en un futuro por mi advertencia.

El fin de semana llego a su fin y yo por fin recibía noticias de Seiya, no había podido conectarse ni él ni yo, pero aun asi le dejaba pequeños detalles en su muro y su bandeja de entrada.

Tuve noticias de él un día lunes. Cuando llego me dejo una notificación en mi muro la cual con mucho gusto fui a leer, estaba emocionada.

— _¡Mi querida Mina!_

 _¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! Pero por fin estoy de vuelta, la verdad como te dije tal vez me conectaría pero no pude, mi madre estaba muy achacosa con su parto, mi hermana es un desorden llora en cada momento, mamilas, leche, pañales, reflujo, dolores… la verdad me hace darme cuenta de que ustedes son muy valiosas, todo lo que soportan al dar vida a un ser maravilloso es hermoso._

 _Pensé en todo momento en ti y por eso mismo te traje un recuerdito, espero podamos vernos para así entregártelo y si no mínimo mandártelo por correo._

 _Espero leerte en la noche, estaré toda la madrugada para ti, deseo mucho saber cómo estas… ojala y aceptes mi propuesta de vernos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás y obvio es en son de amigos, no pienses mal de mí… tal vez suene muy trillado, ya sabes eso de conocerse gracias a esta red social y después citarse en algún lado es algo muy frecuente, siempre hay historias de personas que lo hacen y terminan enamorados, pero yo solo quiero saludarte, la verdad seria genial organizar algo, piénsalo._

 _Te leo en la noche… te quiere mucho tu estrella Seiya Kou_

¿Quiere verme? ¿Es en serio esa petición? Me encantaría hacerlo, me agrada la idea de conocerlo, de ampliar mis amistades, de por fin volver a ser la misma que deje atrás desde que me junte con Ace, no tenía nada que perder, solo vería a mi amigo…

* * *

Gracias Kuroneko y a todas las personas que me leen, espero les haya agradado este capitulo

Nos leemos en la próxima...

Saludos Sandy...


	5. El encuentro

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade.

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **El encuentro…**

Todo esto me parecía sumamente gracioso, como es que las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, primero tienes una idea de lo que tienes que hacer, de lo que está bien y de tu respuesta pero pasan los minutos, sigues pensando y la respuesta cambia drásticamente, todo cambia repentinamente, todo lo vez diferente.

Esto mismo me sucedió el día que Seiya me propuso vernos, me preguntaba y yo solo me cuestionaba a cada minuto pensando en que mi respuesta seria siempre la misma… "No".

Responderle a Seiya con un rotundo "no" era la idea que siempre tuve y solo una vez fue la que respondí comentando "no Seiya, no podemos vernos porque no sería buena idea por mi relación con mi marido". Y después comienzas a divagar preguntándote ¿Esta bien no conocer a más gente solo porque mi marido es un maniático celoso? O bien ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Y asi salían más y más preguntas con sus respuestas que me hacían pensar diferente hasta que… esa respuesta tan positiva se había convertido en el enemigo de mis nervios ya que tal vez solo tal vez lo lamentaría.

FLASH BACK…

Estaba esperando sentada en una de las banquitas cercanas a un palacio muy conocido en la ciudad, me encontraba atajándome del sol ya que aún esperaría más tiempo para encontrarme con él, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué digo eso? Bien eso fue gracias a mi gran y maravillosa idea de salir temprano, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo me haría desde mi casa hasta ese lugar. El punto era que aún era temprano a la hora señalada, donde me encontraría con aquella persona que tantas ganas tenia de ver y no porque fuera hacer algo malo o porque pensara en otra cosa con aquella persona, no, lo que sucedía es que por ser mi mejor amigo y la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le había recordado a mí en ese viaje que lo había obligado a traerme un recuerdo, me estaba matando por dentro, sentía que si no averiguaba lo que sucedía me volvería loca, ya que me estaba dando cuenta de algo que no me agradaba del todo.

Estaba cerca de una pareja que se profesaba amor cada milésima de segundo, de echo comenzaba a hartarme sus demostraciones, me estaban asqueando. Dios mío ¿Qué me está pasando que yo misma era así y ahora me da nauseas? Decidí dejar de mirarlos y dedicarme a ver otro punto del lugar mientras continuaba esperando… mi gran trayectoria y pato aventura en el metro de la cuidad me había dejado… sin ganas de volver a subir a ese medio de transporte del mal. Gente malhumorada y con mañas muy malas había encontrado el día de hoy.

Para mi mala suerte cuando ingrese llegando a la taquilla, la chica que vende los boletos me miro feo y me dijo que mi billete era falso, lo tallo con sus uñas decoradas con piedritas piratas y me dijo que era falso, por dios, el billete es de plástico, aquellos billetes que al gran banco se le ocurrió sacar porque según ellos era más difícil falsificarlos, estupidez de la gente pero más estúpida es la vieja esa que raspo mi billete deformando el gran numero, obvio sé que mi billete era bueno porque tuve que cambiarlo comprando cualquier chuchería de una tienda para que pudiera comprar mi boleto. Después de que compre mi boleto con la poca morralla que llevaba (ya que no me dieron mucho cambio), ingrese a los andenes por las escaleras mecánicas, dios mío (de nuevo) eso de que todos escuchen el pitido del tren llegando a la estación los convierte en unos salvajes cavernícolas que se avientan por todos lados para llegar a el tren, ponerse en posición de ataque, ser uno de los primeros y entrar empujando, no importando a quien y tomar asiento… eso va también para los hombres que hacen ese ritual y después de que logran sentarse te miran con una sonrisa tonta diciéndote "te gane" mentalmente. Gracias a dios me fui en el vagón designado para las mujeres, aunque no por eso se quedan atrás, son igual de inconscientes, ven que vienes con un bebé o estas discapacitada y aun asi no te ceden el lugar… por eso no me agrada mucho la ciudad, son muy salvajes. Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, sali encontrándome con el enorme palacio de Bellas Artes donde me vería con mi príncipe (por asi decirlo) camine hacia una de las jardineras que estaban frente al lugar para verlo, ahí donde da directamente el pasillo hacia la entrada. Tome asiento mirando mi reloj, apenas eran la 1:13 pm y se suponía que me vería con él a las 2:00, me dedique a pensar en que es lo que diría, aunque mi mente aún estaba nerviosa, tenía ganas de marcharme y mandarle un mensaje a su celular ya que él había tenido la confianza y me había dado ya su número de celular, decirle en ese texto que había tenido un problema y no había podido llegar. Lamentablemente mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz de echo ya no lo estaba haciendo, estaba diciéndome que si lo hacía me arrepentiría y quedaría mal ante mi mejor amigo. Suspire hondo mirando hacia la entrada del palacio, había mucha gente queriendo entrar, varias parejas paseando, familias completas disfrutando del hermoso sol que en mi vida encerrada en ese departamento al que yo llamaba hogar se apareciera y es que deben saber que mi departamento era muy frio, jamás se aparecía el señor rubio por mi ventana.

Ahora recuerdo las palabras de Yaten "Hazlo Mina, hazlo" es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, conózcanse y después te conoceré yo. Después de explicarle los pros y los contras de que no podía verme con Seiya él ataco diciendo "te vas a arrepentir, además solo es en plan de amigos". No sabía que truco tan mañoso había aplicado conmigo que logro convencerme de encontrarme con Seiya. Si Ace se entera se molestaría mucho y me diría que le soy infiel… Ace… de nuevo en mi mente haciendo de las suyas. Ese día que lo amenace (porque asi fue) no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni ese día ni los siguientes, solo lo hacíamos si era muy necesario pero hasta eso ya cuando era muy necesario. Por parte de él ni un perdón, ni un lo lamento salió de su boca, su orgullo y el mío era muy grande que no nos importaba hacerlo, yo sabía que no debía pedir disculpas, eso ya lo había hecho antes y él pues verdaderamente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Este día para salir le había medio comentado que estaría con una amiga del trabajo, al principio me pregunto si era Serena pero después le dije que había sido una amiga de la prepa que venía a la ciudad y como que medio me creyó y acepto que fuera. Me siento un poco mal en mentirle con quien me vería, también en engañarlo de que me vería en una cafetería cercana al departamento, pero después se me pasaba, recordaba nuestra pelea y olvidaba mi sentimentalismo.

Volví a mirar mi reloj y eran apenas la 1:30pm, ya era un poco más tarde pero aun debía esperar media hora y eso si bien me va ya que no sabía si era puntual a los compromisos. Observe a donde estaba la pareja que se demostraba mucho amor dándome cuenta de que se había retirado y yo no lo había visto, di gracias mentalmente de que hubieran desaparecido a darse amor a otro lado. De pronto mire hacia la entrada del palacio encontrándome con aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaron por completo… vaya no lo recordaba así de guapo, Seiya venia acercándose a mi mirándome sonriente, feliz, se notaba radiante y muy sexy… venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado negro y una chamarra Ferrari de color rojo, vaya que lo hacía lucir muy sexy. No podía despegar mis ojos de todo él, mi mente se había quedado en blanco, mi corazón latía muy rápido y que decir del calor, sentía que me quemaba por dentro… remoje mis labios solo para después sonreír y levantarme en su encuentro…

— ¡Hola Mina! —me saludo con un enorme abrazo que obvio no me esperaba y después me beso en la mejilla— moría de ganas de conocerte en persona, eres más linda que en tus imágenes de Facebook— ¡wow! Me estaba dejando sin palabras ¿Qué decía? No sabía que responder ya que todo él me dejo impactada, ahora que lo veía de cercas notaba lo guapísimo que era, sus ojos azules son hermosos y muy demostrativos, brillaban a su máximo resplandor, su cuerpo, sus manos después de que tomo las mías, su piel tan suave, vaya que si era más guapo de lo que recordaba, esa vez que lo vi de lejos note que era guapo pero obvio me quedo corta con esa palabra— ¿Tienes mucho esperando? —Miro su reloj— Mina, ¿Pero si apenas son la 1:30? ¿Llegaste temprano? —Me miro sonriente.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo que pude pronunciar antes de salir de mi trance.

— ¿Que si llegaste temprano? —continuaba sonriendo.

—Ah sí, perdóname lo que pasa es que no sabía cuánto tráfico encontraría en la ciudad, así que salí antes de lo previsto.

—Ya veo, lo bueno es que me agrada a mí llegar antes para no hacer esperar a las personas, prefiero esperar a que me esperen.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte—su maravilloso perfume invadió mis sentidos, vaya que olía muy bien.

—Bueno si y también porque casi no salgo mucho y pues tampoco sabía cuánto me tardaría.

—La ciudad es muy caótica—comente al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de desagrado.

—Vaya que lo es —me señalo que tomara asiento haciendo él lo mismo— Este lugar es muy bonito, me agrada mucho venir aquí, se me hace muy verde.

— ¿Verde? —Pregunte curiosa— Solo el parque que está a un lado…

—Bueno también, pero no se me agrada mucho este lugar—observe como miraba hacia el frente, sus ojos brillaban mucho.

—Yo casi no había venido por acá, vine una vez pero nos regresamos porque a Ace le dio insolación—Note como miro a otro lado, sabía que había tocado un punto que no le agradaba— lo bueno es que ahora estoy contigo y podré disfrutarlo a su máximo —dije cambiando de tema.

—Vaya que lo haremos, quiero que este día te olvides de todo y disfrutes del momento conmigo.

¡Momento! ¿Disfrutar el momento contigo? Pero si desde que te vi lo estoy disfrutando, jamás pensé en que fueras tan guapo y tan atento como para ganarme, bueno aunque lo atento lo dije por preocuparse por mí – me dije internamente.

—Claro, hay que hacerlo— ¿Dije hacerlo? Dios ¿que pensara de mí? No sonó muy bien eso que digamos.

—Claro, hay que divertirnos Mina, disfrutar del día, del uno y del otro.

Me tomo de la mano ayudándome a levantarme, me extendió su brazo para que yo lo tomara cruzando el mío con el de él y caminamos juntos hacia el palacio.

—Quiero que veamos lo que hay dentro de este lugar, casi nunca he podido disfrutarlo y ahora lo haré con tu compañía.

—No sé qué haya—mirándolo le comente dudosa.

—Pues podemos tomar una visita guiada, así podremos conocerlo mejor, aunque —me miro— ¿no sé si te vaya a aburrir o no te guste?

—No, no me aburriría, estando contigo no creo aburrirme—dije apenada.

—Genial porque quiero que te la pases muy bien.

—Me parece genial—Con eso me sonrojo, sentía mis mejillas rojas y calientes de esa pequeña frase.

Entramos al palacio para así buscar una visita guiada, obvio eran unas 10 personas más y nosotros, paseamos por todas las salas, algunas estaban disponibles otras estaban ocupadas por alguna exposición, vimos donde se podían presenciar los conciertos que ofrecían, como los de la orquesta sinfónica y demás. Fue entretenido y agradable, Seiya jamás me soltó y siempre dejaba que yo pasara primero, siempre me tomaba en cuenta. Al salir del palacio fuimos o más bien decidimos tomar un café asi que nos dirigimos a la torre más alta a tomar uno.

—Después nos vamos a comer algo, quería platicar contigo.

— ¿A si? ¿Como de que? —pregunte curiosa.

—Pero no te asustes, solo quiero platicar.

—No, no me asusto solo que…

—Vamos Mina, no te da gusto que estemos aquí frente a frente platicando.

—Me da mucho gusto, no pensé que fueras a cumplirlo, solo creí que me lo decías nada más por decir.

—Yo pensé que no estarías—me miro a los ojos, tomo mi mano y continuo—La verdad no pensé que te atrevieras a conocerme, más que nada por tu relación con… ya sabes quién—Hizo un movimiento que al parecer era por no querer decir el nombre de mi esposo— no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo, solo quiero pasarla bien.

—Y lo estamos haciendo, me agrada tu compañía.

—A mi también—observe como sacaba algo de su chamarra, era una bolsa negra —Toma —me extendió la bolsa—Quería decorarlo o bien adornarlo pero no me dio tiempo y la verdad quería que lo tuvieras.

—No tuviste que molestarte, yo no tengo nada que darte.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quiero que tomes eso como un regalo de tu mejor amigo

—Pues muchas gracias—Abrí la bolsa encontrándome con una muñeca de cabello largo trenzado, traía un vestidito morado, se veía muy linda, la muñeca era como tejida a mano, era hermosa. —es hermosa Seiya, no sé cómo pagártelo

—No tienes porque —Frunció el ceño— no lo hago con ese afán, solo la vi y no se me recordó a ti, sabes desde que te conocí me agradaste mucho, siento que puedo expresarme bien sin tener temor, conoces cosas de mi que ni mi madre sabría

— ¿Y tu novia? —pregunte temerosa.

—Recuerda que no tengo novia, no quiero nada de formalismos ahora, solo deseo divertirme, pasármela bien y ser feliz, terminar mi carrera y trabajar.

—Eso sí.

— ¿Tú ya no quieres trabajar? ¿No te gustaría regresar a tu trabajo?

—Pues ahora que lo preguntas y lo pienso, estaría bien que lo hiciera, a veces me aburro mucho estando encerrada sin saber qué hacer, luego me conecto y los encuentro y se me pasa.

—Pero hay veces en las que no estamos.

—Y ahí es cuando batallo más, si no están veo alguna serie por internet pero no duro mucho.

—Eso es lo malo, procurare estar más tiempo para que te deleites conmigo—ambos comenzamos a reír— no pero en serio, Mina ¿Por qué no regresas a tu trabajo? Tal vez te ayude un poco.

—Tienes razón, lo tendré que pensar muy bien.

—Claro, tal vez hasta pase por ti para que no llegues sola a casa.

—Sería buena idea, me agradaría que lo hicieras.

—Ya está dicho, si vuelves al trabajo yo te llevare de vuelta a tu casa para que llegues con bien.

—Me agradas mucho Seiya.

—Y tú a mi Mina…

Ambos nos sonreímos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la gente del café a nuestras espaldas, mi respiración estaba agitada y no sabía porque, él solo se veía increíble… minutos después nos asustamos gracias a mi celular, mire la pantalla para darme cuenta de que era Ace, Seiya me miro esperando a que le informara quien era, solo le pedí disculpas y me levante dirigiéndome al baño.

— ¿Que sucede Ace? —comente desganada y molesta.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas ¿Qué tal la reunión?

—Bien, todo bien ahora estoy en el baño.

— ¿Llegaras tarde a casa?

—No lo sé ¿Por qué?

—Me cambiaron la guardia Mina, llego hasta mañana temprano.

—Ah ya veo, pues ni modo que se le va a hacer.

— ¿Pero no estas molesta? —Dios ¿siempre tiene que preguntar eso?

—No Ace, no lo estoy.

—Bueno amor ¿estas cercas de la casa?

—Sí, ya en unos minutos más regreso al departamento

—Bueno, me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues ya que entrare a una cirugía de oyente y pues no creo poder contestarte.

—Está bien, haré eso cuando llegue.

—Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana cuídate.

—Tú también cuídate.

Y así finalizo la llamada, me remoje un poco mi cara para después salir con Seiya, no quería que esperara más tiempo. Al regresar lo encontré bebiendo de su café mirando por la ventana, vaya que la vista era maravillosa estando de tan alto, pero eso no fue todo lo que me sorprendió, lo que más me sorprendía era verlo, se veía tan tranquilo… tan bien.

— ¡Volví! —Dije inmediatamente tomando asiento—Discúlpame Seiya pero debía contestar.

—Y por mi está bien—se acomodó en su asiento tomando un poco más de su café— ¿Era Ace?

—Sí, me informaba que tenía guardia y no lo vería hasta mañana.

—Al menos te tengo un par de horas más para mí—eso ultimo lo dijo muy sensual, la verdad me gusto como lo dijo.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —pregunte sonriendo, me estaba encantando la idea.

—No sé, que tal si paseamos por el parque y averiguamos que haremos.

—Suena genial.

Pidió la cuenta y salimos rápido cruzando la calle para llegar al parque, parecíamos novios tomados del brazo, caminamos juntos observando todo el lugar, platicábamos de cosas sin importancia. Pasamos cerca de una fuente donde un fotógrafo nos ofreció tomarnos una foto, Seiya aceptó gustoso, nos colocamos en una buena posición, él me abrazaba mientras yo sonreía estúpidamente, dos flashes salieron de la cámara para que después de un par de minutos nos entregara dos fotografías en un marco de corazón.

—Te vez muy linda—Menciono.

—Y tu mi querido esposo te vez muy guapo.

—Siento que le falto—comenzó a reír— y eso de esposo creí no escucharlo en todo el día.

— ¿Y porque no? Si no lo había dicho es porque no sabía cómo reaccionarias, ahora que veo que te gusto continuare diciéndolo.

—Y no me cansare de escucharlo.

Volvió a tomarme del brazo y continuamos nuestra caminata por el parque, pasamos cerca de un lugar donde había algunas ardillas, muchos comerciantes vendían algodones de azúcar, él me ofreció comprarme uno pero yo me negué ya que no me gustaban esa clase de dulces. Nuestro paseo continuo hacia donde había una calle repleta de personas imitando a varios personajes animados. Parecía un niño en juguetería ya que le encantaba encontrarse con Iron Man cerca de él y después encontrar a Batman y poder tomarse una foto.

Nos divertimos demasiado ese día, tanto que rápido llego la noche y él se ofrecía a acompañarme a mi casa, yo solamente no deseaba mucho que lo hiciera, aunque una vocecilla muy en el fondo me decía que lo hiciera… tanto que le tuve que hacer caso.

—No te preocupes Mina, mi hermano después pasara por mí, ya le avise donde quiero que llegue.

— ¿Tanto asi? —Pregunte—no quisiera incomodarte.

—Ya no exageres, no iba a dejar que te fueras sola a tu casa, además ya es muy noche y no es correcto que una dama este afuera sola tan tarde.

Tomamos el transporte que nos dejaba frente a mi departamento, todo el camino continuamos platicando de tonterías que eran interesantes, hablábamos de su escuela y de la amplia invitación de que estudiara cocina, de la maravillosa idea de viaja a Guanajuato y encontrarnos allá para tomar un helado. Minutos después bajamos del transporte llegando al pie del edificio donde estaba mi hogar.

—Hemos llegado—Comente sonriendo—Este es mi hogar, estoy en el segundo piso. Cuando quieras puedes venir de visita.

—Seria genial venir—Rasco su cabeza incomodo—lamentablemente no creo que Ace lo tome muy bien.

—Tienes razón, creo que no sería buena idea.

—Me divertí mucho contigo Mina, la verdad me gustaría que se volviera a repetir, aunque creo que sería difícil que sucediera.

—No digas eso, tal vez suceda más rápido de lo que crees…

—Ojala y así sea—Se acercó a mí, me tomo de las manos. Sentía nervios, sentía pánico y a la vez sentía una necesidad enorme de abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo… escuchamos como un auto paraba cerca de nosotros, volteamos a ver a lo que Seiya reacciono rápido con un saludo.

— ¡Hola hermano! —Contesto feliz, el chico desde el auto solo lo saludo bajando la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, se acercó saludándolo.

—Pensé que me había perdido—contesto confuso.

— ¡Pues me encontraste! —Exclamo divertido.

—Es lo que veo, a la próxima hay que dejarte más lejos a ver si así continuas apareciendo.

—Ja ja ja que gracioso—contesto sarcástico Seiya—Porque no eres caballeroso y sales a saludar—reclamo. Después el chico salió del auto dejándome ver a un tipo muy guapo, demasiado para ser exactos (N/A ¿Han visto el anime Free? Pues se trata del protagonista). Tanto él cómo su hermano eran demasiado atractivos, su hermano tenía muy bien formado su cuerpo y eso no solo lo decía yo, si no también el maravilloso vestuario que se pegaba a su escultural cuerpo, su cabello era negro como el de Seiya aunque él lo tenía corto porque mi esposo lo tenía largo tomado por una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, un azul un poco más claro que el de mi amado, ambos tenían la piel blanca se veía muy bien pero aun asi Seiya tenía el número uno—mira, te presento a mi esposa y amiga Mina, Mina él es mi hermano Haruka.

— ¿Esposa? —Pregunto curioso su hermano— no me comentaste que te habías casado

—Bueno es que fue un juego por Facebook así que no empieces a pensar mal

— ¡Hola! —Saludo muy efusivamente después de mirar severamente a su hermano—Mi nombre es Haruka, lamento que nos conozcamos de esta forma pero mi hermano no me había comentado nada de esto.

—Solo es un juego, la verdad a mí me agrada que diga eso pero…

— ¿Pero? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—No lo tomes muy a pecho, solo es diversión.

—Mina es casada Haruka—interrumpió diciendo Seiya—La verdad solo salimos a conocernos en plan de amigos

— ¿Ha entonces eres casada? —Sentí como se molestó un poco su hermano.

—Bueno, casada lo que se dice casada no exactamente, solo vivo en unión libre.

— ¡Ah bueno! —Respondió feliz— haber dicho eso antes, la verdad no quiero que haya problemas más grandes.

—No te preocupes Haruka —Respondí algo tranquila— solo queríamos conocernos ya que somos de la misma ciudad.

— ¡Momento! —Exclamo sorprendido— ¿Eres de Guanajuato?

—Claro, de la gran ciudad de Guanajuato.

— ¡Órale! Nosotros también, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano estaba muy interesado en ti.

—Bueno, debo declarar que yo también lo hice cuando me entere que era de por allá, es raro conocer a gente de tu mismo lugar aquí en la ciudad.

—En eso tienes razón Mina, pero está bien me agradas y veo que a mi hermano también.

—Eso es muy notorio—Declaro Seiya—Bueno Mina, la verdad no quiero que se haga más tarde asi que te dejo en tu palacio para que descanses—se acercó a mi dándome un fuerte abrazo— me agrado mucho pasar el rato contigo, ojala y si se repita —se separó un poco de mí, mire su rostro a lo que él me sonrió y yo… yo simplemente correspondí esa sonrisa sonriéndole, me sentía muy feliz— cuídate mucho, estamos en contacto—se acercó a mí, me beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente sentí como algo le sucedía a mi cuerpo, como mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón comenzaba a latir con intensidad… ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

—Pienso lo mismo Seiya—respondí — nos leemos en Facebook

—Claro…

— ¡Adiós mina! —respondía su hermano mientras subía a su auto

—Adiós Haruka, un gusto en conocerte, adiós querido esposo

Seiya subió al auto deleitándome con su perfecta figura, su perfecta sonrisa. Se despidió por última vez con un movimiento de mano yo solo me quede mirando por donde se marchaba esa persona que estaba cambiando mi mundo…

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Estaba sentada en mi gran sofá, aquel mueble que se estaba convirtiendo en mi lugar favorito, donde se quedaban todos mis pensamientos, mis secretos, mis lágrimas y ahora mi gran felicidad ya que nadie debía saber porque ahora me sentía más feliz que otros días… respire hondo percatándome que su gran perfume de Seiya había quedado impregnado en mi ropa, sentía que aún estaba ahí abrazándome, me sentía tan bien que hubiera querido que no terminara de esa forma…

—Seiya ¿Que me estás haciendo? —Dije al aire— ¿me estaré enamorando de ti?

Eche una última mirada a aquel regalo que me había dado, aquella muñeca que le recordaba a mí…

— ¿En verdad me parezco a esta muñeca? —Suspire hondo— si supieras todo lo que me recuerda a ti…

* * *

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo, la verdad en lo que respecta a su hermano de Seiya pues iba a poner a alguien que se le pareciera, él único que quedaba era Darien pero francamente no me inspira mucho ese personaje así que tuve que seleccionar otro. El personaje que puse es Haruka Nanase de Free, es guapo y sexy y creo que casi solo casi le llega a Seiya así que pues es su hermano en este capitulo y tal vez en el siguiente. Espero les haya gustado y pues nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	6. Hasta que te conocí

Hola de nuevo, mil gracias por sus comentarios la verdad comenzamos con uno y ahora vamos con 6 pero ya es algo! Admito que no he escrito de esta pareja, de hecho jamas lo había imaginado pero ahora que lo hago me agrada aunque no se si vuelva a repetirlo. Mil gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído y dejan un humilde comentario, mil gracias!

Ahora si dejo que continúen con este capitulo, disfrútenlo...

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Hasta que te conocí…**

Seiya Pov.

A mis 20 años de vida (casi 21) no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor, la verdad dos de mis relaciones pasadas habían sido un rotundo fracaso, tanto que ya me había hecho a la idea de que yo no era apto para el amor. Cinco años fue lo que dure con esa persona que me fue infiel, aunque ya lo supere aún me molesta verla y saber que me vio la cara de tonto.

Hay relaciones en las que nos dominan por completo, en las que dejamos de ser quienes en verdad somos para darle gusto a esa persona que según nos hace feliz ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Vale la pena hacerlo? Obvio no, siempre terminas dándole gusto y ni asi son felices. Basta con hablar de mi relación ya que se terminaría cuando ella quisiera siendo que yo ya no lo deseaba.

Cuando llegue a Facebook fue con la intención de pensar en otras cosas, distraerme y por fin encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba, no quería nada de relaciones, no quería conocer a nadie más, no deseaba salir aunque suena irónico ¿No se supone que esos lugares sirven para eso? Después de varios intentos por parte de mi madre de que volviera a mi vida normal entendí que era lo mejor, continuar con mis estudios y trabajar al mismo tiempo para que así mi mente trabajara en cosas productivas. Lamentablemente no es asi, mi grandioso hermano me ingreso a un grupo loco de personas adictas al anime, personas que hablaban como si fueran amigos en la vida normal, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y eso para mí ya era raro ¿Quién en su sano juicio le tiene confianza a una persona que no conoces? O bueno puedes conocer por medio de fotos pero de ahí en fuera no tendría mucha confianza como para contarles todos mis problemas o lo que me sucede.

Si, pueden decir que suena algo estúpido o bien algo huraño, pero yo así pensaba, pensaba que estar en esa red social solo servía para divertirse comentado cualquier cosa. Sé que hay personas que agregan a sus amigos de la vida real y todo eso pero aun así no lo veo correcto. Si en persona no duras platicando con ella ¿Qué me asegura que en será cierta esa amistad? Es algo bobo para mí todo eso, bueno eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta que la conocí…

En una de mis tantas conexiones conocí a aquella persona loca, tenía el mismo desorden mental que yo y eso me agradaba. La contacte por medio de un amigo, uno que en verdad considero ya que coincidimos con lo mismo (suena irónico, pienso negativamente de esto y mírenme ahora tengo un amigo por estos lugares), el punto es que la conocí por medio de él, Yaten era el chico loco que traía a media web tras sus huesos ¿Por qué? No lo sé aun pero tenía hasta club de fans, según ellas porque el tipo era muy guapo. Mina (porque así se llama) comentaba uno de sus estados de Yaten y así con toda su sinceridad me llamo la atención ¿pueden creer que lo que me agrado fue que dijera "Lastima que no eres de Guanajuato si no serias perfecto para mi"? Obvio ella no lo recuerda ya que estaba muy eufórica esos días y yo por pena no me atrevía a hablarle.

Pasaron los días y continúe observando sus movimientos, sus estados e imágenes que publicaba, veía como Yaten le contestaba dándome cuenta de que se agradaban mucho. En una de mis conexiones Yaten me platico de ella, me decía que le agradaba y que era buena onda, que intentara hablarle para que asi tuviera más amigos (ya que solo él sabía mi pasado) decía que no me arrepentiría así que lo intente y me lleve una gran sorpresa… ella logro que pensara diferente de todo esto del Facebook.

Hablábamos muy seguido, veía como me hacía más caso a mí que a Yaten, eso me alegraba, nos volvimos mejores amigos. Me entere que era casada, bueno más bien en unión libre, que tenía muchos años de estar con Ace… (Solo de escuchar ese nombre me da nauseas) platicaba de sus problemas que tenía y yo hacía lo mismo, platicarle lo que me sucedía. Así un día nos conocimos por medio de fotografías, vaya que me dejo impresionado, era muy linda y eso comenzó a llamar mi atención. El día que me comento que se casaría me moleste tanto, no sé qué carajos fue lo que me sucedió que pensé que Ace le había propuesto matrimonio pero cuando me explico que era un juego de Facebook me sentí aliviado… y así le propuse matrimonio, ella acepto y somos felices.

¿Cómo sé eso? Bueno, veo que no le molestan mis estados de amor que hago para ella, la leo contenta cuando platica conmigo, su felicidad aumenta en un 100% y porque no, hasta la mía esta en ese nivel, me gusta ver que está conectada, me gusta hablar con ella, me siento feliz al hacerlo, soy otra persona…

Eso de que es puro juego es verdad, sé bien que a ella no le agradaría sentir algo más, al menos sé que no lo hará ya que tiene muy bien marcado el límite. ¿Por qué puse límites? Bien dicen que hombre prevenido vale por dos y ahora era el caso, no quería que nuestra amistad saliera herida por una tontería como este juego, no porque así fuera pero se puede malinterpretar las cosas y que tal y su marido nos descubre, eso no deseo que suceda así que es mejor poner reglas.

Mi viaje a Guanajuato fue lo mejor, mi madre trajo una hermanita y eso me puso contento, ya tenía meses de nacida solo que la familia de mi madre la invito a vacacionar para que estuviera más relajada ya que eso la ayudaría a pasar los malestares del posparto, tuve que aceptar acompañándola para cuidarla, lo malo era que dejaría a Mina sola y eso no me agradaba mucho, resignado tuve que dejarle una nota comunicándole mi partida pero que la extrañaría mucho, ahí note que fue mi primera acción de que algo estaba sucediendo en mi corazón. En una de mis salidas al pueblito encontré a una señora que vendía muñequitas tejidas, asi como echas con gancho, la vi y me imagine que era Mina, obvio la compre pensando en ella y opte en proponerle que nos viéramos en persona para conocernos mejor y entregarle mi presente. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo que ella aceptara ya que como siempre pensaba en Ace, ya después de varios intentos ella acepto y gustoso yo nos encontramos en el Palacio de Bellas Artes en la ciudad.

¿Mi experiencia al conocerla? Puedo declarar y confesar que… fue lo mejor… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me siento tan dichoso de haberla conocido, de que yo sea la primera persona de Facebook que la conozca, que conmigo haya por fin aceptado a salir de su encierro para conocernos, soy tan dichoso… tan dichoso que algo más está sucediendo, algo estoy sintiendo y no es correcto.

— ¿Aun pensando en Minako? Preguntaba mi hermano que aun conducía para ir a casa estás jugando con fuego Seiya, eso no está bien me dijo serio.

— ¿Porque dices eso? —Pregunte incomodo— ¿No te agrado Mina?

—No es que no me haya caído bien, es solo que está casada Seiya, eso no está bien para ti.

—Solo estamos jugando, además solo somos amigos.

—Aja si y yo soy ciego—comento sarcástico.

— ¿Y porque si eres ciego estas conduciendo? Él volteo a mirarme molesto— bueno ya ¿no?

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Seiya, no es que esté en contra de su juego es solo que para ustedes ya dejo de ser un juego.

— ¡Claro que no! —Respondí molesto— ella solo es mi amiga y solo eso, lo de casarnos por Facebook es un juego y ya—comente fastidiado.

—Es un juego y lo que tú digas pero esto mi querido hermano, esto ya es algo más… esto es amor y lo vi en ella y lo veo ahora en ti.

—Estas equivocado—conteste indignado o tal vez un poco molesto— jamás pensaría en algo más con Mina—obvio es lo que respondí ya que la verdad me estaba dando cuenta de que los comentarios de mi hermano eran verdaderos y eso ya lo había notado desde hace mucho.

—Pues en lo más profundo de tu cabeza si está sucediendo—llegamos a un alto, él volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa que podría decir era de satisfacción— ¿Por qué le pediste que se conocieran? No creo que solo fuera por la muñeca que le compraste, algo más hay en todo esto y tú ya lo sabes—completo muy seguro.

—Pues estas equivocado hermanito, la verdad jamás pensaría a más con ella, como tú lo dijiste está casada y yo no puedo interferir en eso, está bien que me caiga mal el dichoso Ace pero no es para que quiera separarlos, para ella esa relación es algo sólido que debe durar muchos años y yo lo acepto y lo respeto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Me miro—no creo que lo respetes mucho si ya diste el primer paso, además eso no es problema, aquí el problema y por lo que estoy peleando es que si ella cree solido su relación no creo que piense en ti como algo más, pero como la situación es otra no quita que sienta algo más por ti, asi que ahí está la confusión, donde alguien de los tres va a perder y solo espero no seas tú.

—Yo no quiero que ella pierda o que ella se sienta mal, no quiero interferir en lo que tiene, es feliz y yo lo soy por ella.

—Yo no dije que no lo fueras, solo no te vayas a quemar…

Tal vez mi hermano tenía razón… no, a quien quiero engañar, tiene toda la razón, yo en verdad estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por Minako y eso ya era para preocuparse, no quería interferir en su relación con su esposo pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejarla ir, aun quería que estuviera conmigo aunque la relación fuera ficticia, no importaba si salía lastimado, si llegaba a sentir aún más por ella y ella me dejaba en el olvido, yo quería sentir aun un poco de felicidad aunque fuera momentáneo… no me importaba nada más que ella.

Aquí la cuestión era ¿Ella también sentía algo más por mí? Eso me parecía algo ilógico ya que ambos habíamos quedado en un acuerdo, sé que yo lo rompí en el momento que empecé a sentir algo por ella y no me detuve pero ¿Ella podría estar sintiendo lo mismo? Si es asi ¿Por qué no se ha detenido? Tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas al igual que mi hermano y ella no siente nada por mí, ella aun sabe bien que todo esto es un juego y solo somos amigos, eso debe ser, mi hermano y yo estamos mal en lo que estamos pensando, nada de esto es real para ella.

Llegamos pronto a casa, mi hermano guardo el auto mientras yo subía corriendo a mi habitación, toda esa plática me había dejado algo molesto, no quería continuar con la charla hasta profundizarla más y así darme cuenta de más cosas. Me cambie rápido poniéndome mi pijama y me avente a mi cama para asi perderme en el inmenso sueño relajante, no deseaba saber más hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me bañe y vestí, después desayune lo más rápido posible para salir a la escuela sin que mi hermano me viera y comenzara a cuestionarme. Llegue temprano a la escuela perdiéndome en el enorme pizarrón verde que dejaba vagar mis pensamientos. Sabía bien que no era correcto lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, sabía bien que ella no lo aceptaría entonces ¿Por qué me arriesgaría? Tal vez si lo hago y ella no lo ve bien puede que me deje de hablar y pierda su amistad, ahí ya perdería todo… no puedo arriesgarme tanto.

— ¡Seiya! —Voltee a ver quién era la persona que me llamaba tan insistentemente, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la chica que no me dejaba ni un solo minuto.

— ¿Que sucede Sonoko? —Conteste un poco molesto

—Llevo hablándote un buen rato—me miro sonriente.

—Tal vez porque estaba pensando no te preste atención—conteste cortante.

—Bueno pero no te enojes—suspire fastidiado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —debíamos terminar este martirio lo más rápido posible, nunca me agrado que ella me buscara mucho.

—El fin de semana haremos una fiesta en casa de un amigo de otro salón, no sé si quieras ir—me invitaba casi rogándome.

— ¿Me estas invitando a una fiesta?

— ¿Y porque no? — su mirada continuaba sobre mis ojos, la verdad me comenzaba a hartar su forma de ser,

—No lo sé—respondí inseguro, no quería que comenzara a hacerse ilusiones conmigo.

—Vamos, deberías intentar salir con nosotros

—Deja ver si puedo, como sabes mi madre acaba de traer un bebé al mundo y pues somos los únicos que le ayudamos

—Como gustes, la invitación está hecha—intento retirarse pero volteo solo para decir algo— trae a tu hermano, se divertirán.

Vi como la chica se retiró algo decepcionada por mi respuesta, la verdad no me daba ganas de salir con compañeros de mi salón, soy muy solitario en ese aspecto y no me agrada mucho.

Las clases pasaron rápido y yo corría a mi casa, era día de descanso en el trabajo asi que decidí llegar rápido para asi poder platicar con Mina, quería saber cómo se sentía después de nuestro encuentro. Comí rápido para después disculparme y retirarme a mi habitación para conectarme rápido a Facebook. Busque y busque y no encontré a Mina, aun no llegaba aunque su ultimo estado había sido en la noche del día anterior a ayer.

— ¿De nuevo buscándola? —Preguntaba mi hermano que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Vamos a volver a empezar la pelea de anoche?

—Oye yo no estuve peleando contigo, créeme que mi intención no es pelear, solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, no quiero que salgas herido, la verdad no podré soportar de nuevo al emo Seiya que habita en tu interior.

—No me voy a poner de emo, la verdad no sé por qué dices eso—indignado cerré mi sesión de Facebook solo para escuchar a mi hermano ya que apenas esto empezaba.

—Cuando terminaste con tu ex te volviste un emo Seiya, asi que no quiero volverte a ver asi.

—Ya te dije que no me puse asi, además no estoy enamorado de ella y…

— ¿No estás enamorado de ella? Por favor Seiya se ve a leguas todo eso, no seas tonto y no me quieras ver la cara, sabes bien que así es pero te niegas a aceptarlo.

—Hay Haruka… ya no sabes que decir—intente desviar la siguiente pregunta aunque fue demasiado tarde ya que mi hermano se adelantó.

— ¡Por favor Seiya! Haber cuéntame tomo asiento en mi cama mientras no dejaba de mirarme ¿A dónde fueron ahora que tuvieron su primer cita? —sabía que preguntaría eso.

—No fue una cita Haruka, solo nos reunimos como amigos que somos.

—Aja, por eso ¿A dónde fueron? —rodee mis ojos, la verdad me estaba martirizando mucho.

—Paseamos por el Palacio de Bellas Artes, paseamos por el museo y las diferentes salas que hay, fue…

—Haber ¿estoy escuchando bien? —decía interrumpiéndome sorprendido—Tu Seiya Kou ¿paseando por un museo? Si no me equivoco a ti no te gustan los museos, es más te aburren.

—Pues con ella no me aburrí ¿ok? Me agrada su compañía.

—Y asi seguirás insistiendo que no te gusta—Me levante molesto de mi asiento, me acerque más a él y dije en voz alta.

— ¡Esta bien! Lo admito, me gusta Mina, me gusto desde el primer día que la conocí en foto, me gusta más ahora que la conocí y pase un buen rato con ella, me agrada todo de ella, me encanta, me fascina toda ella, es lo mejor que he conocido y lamento que mis palabras y mis reglas me las comiera, me arrepiento de haber puesto reglas, pero no me arrepiento de haber comenzado este juego con ella, quiero más, necesito más de ella, deseo estar con ella, lamentablemente su estúpido marido que no sabe aprovecharla esta con ella, la tiene atado a él y no sabe valorarla, si yo fuera su marido jamás la dejaría sola, no pelearía tanto con ella ni la descuidaría, seria todo amor con ella porque es lo que se merece ¡A alguien que la ame! —Todo eso me dejo sin aire, Haruka solo me miraba sonriente, vaya que disfrutaba todo esto. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, vaya que había hablado de más y ya no había marcha atrás.

—Todo era cosa de que lo admitieras, vez como no era tan difícil decía por fin mi hermano y dime ¿Cuáles fueron las reglas que pusieron?

—Cerrando la laptop nuestro juego se termina, no hay que incluir sentimientos ni que esto interfiera en nuestra vida diaria, yo tengo mi vida y ella la de ella, para ella solo existe su marido y yo solo en Facebook, esas eran la reglas pero… ¡Carajos! Tendré que irme alejando de ella, no puedo permitir que se violen las reglas, no puedo dejar que interfiera en su relación, además sería mala onda de mi parte, es importante que ella no sepa nada de esto, yo solo la quiero ver feliz sin que se sienta mal… no puedo dejar que se entere de mis sentimientos…

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejar de buscarla para que asi ya no sigas sintiendo cosas por ella? ¿Dejaras de conectarte solo para no tener problemas en un futuro?

—¡No lo sé! Pase mi mano por mi cabello en desesperación ¡no se Haruka! Por dios si supiera que hacer lo haría pero estoy en un dilema, además no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

—¿Y si lo siente? Me miro con insistencia ¿Qué piensas hacer si lo siente? Porque déjame decirte que así como yo los vi ayer me di cuenta de muchas cosas, créeme que ella está empezando a sentir lo mismo.

—¡¿Y cómo carajos es que lo sabes?! No entiendo como dices según tu saber que ella siente lo mismo ¿que acaso te contó algo? ¿Lees la mente o qué?

—No hay que ser tontos como para darse cuenta cómo te miraba y si tienes razón, ella es feliz cuando está contigo y tal vez también cuando se escriben… felicidades Seiya, la chica está enamorada de ti.

Mi hermano se retiró dejándome solo, estaba molesto ¿en verdad tenía razón? Confieso que toda esa declaración me puso feliz pero ahora ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué debía hacer para que no saliéramos lastimados? O más bien para que ella no saliera lastimada y confundida…

—¡Soy un idiota!

Mina pov

Despertaba del más maravilloso sueño que jamás había tenido, me sentía tan bien, tan feliz que sentía que emanaba mi felicidad y eso no era bueno, al menos no para Ace ya que cuando me miro se dio cuenta de que estaba diferente, aunque no hizo el intento de preguntar de que se trataba ni como me había ido con la reunión que había tenido con mi amiga.

Comencé mis labores domésticas obvio después de que desayunara junto con mi esposo, levante los platos dejándolos en el fregadero para después lavarlos ya que antes me dedicaría a lavar ropa. Me encontraba en el cuarto de lavado tallando algunos trapos que ni recuerdo de que eran, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos ¿En quién pensaba? Pues bien, me estaba dando cuenta de que Seiya había llegado a hacerme sentir algo más que una simple amistad, estaba pensándolo más que de costumbre, sentía una atracción tanto física como emocional que me estaba dando miedo, pero es que era tan amoroso, tan atento, tan todo lo que yo busco en una persona que ahora que la encontré simplemente no dejaría mi mente. Me estaba dando miedo ya que no debía sentir todo esto, no era correcto que comenzara a sentir atracción por alguien más que no era mi marido, estaba mal muy mal… pero a su vez me agradaba y me hacía sentir culpa pero después se me pasaba ya que volvía a recordarlo… la verdad me hubiera gustado robarle un beso o ya mínimo abrazarlo fuerte hasta quedarnos sin aliento…

— ¡Ace! —Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás intentando hacerme cosquillas, lo malo es que no lo tome muy bien— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¡Bueno discúlpame! Solo quería darte una sorpresa, quería abrazarte, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.

— ¿Y por qué será? —Pregunte sarcástica.

—Ya discúlpame Mina, no quiero volver a pelear contigo, eres lo mejor de mi vida y no quiero que pienses que he dejado de amarte.

— ¿A si? —Pregunte dudosa— ¿Podrías dejar que termine de lavar? La verdad aún me falta mucho por terminar—la verdad necesitaba que se alejara de mí.

—Está bien—Contesto resignado— iré a descansar un poco y después que termines podríamos ver una película.

—Suena bien—eso ultimo lo dije retomando mi tarea, la verdad no me interesaba ver una película con él, la verdad no deseaba estar cerca de él, estaba aún molesta aunque ya tenía tiempo que había pasado nuestra pelea, aun asi me mantenía distante y molesta.

Ese día no pude conectarme por lo mismo de que estaba Ace, no deseaba que me observara conectada sonriendo felizmente, él no debía saber nada.

Al día siguiente me conecte por la tarde, busque a Seiya pero no lo encontré, solo encontré una notificación de que estaría más tarde. Al único que encontré fue a Yaten quien me saludo muy alegre.

— _¡Minako! ¿Cómo te fue? Más bien primero ¿Cómo estás?_

—Hola Yaten, estoy muy bien, diría que demasiado bien para ser exactos

— _Debes estar súper feliz con tu encuentro de ayer._

— ¿Mi encuentro?

— _¿_ _No te viste con Seiya? Me imagino que por eso debes estar feliz._

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, la verdad si me siento muy feliz.

— _Y no querías ir a verlo, te dije que sería buena idea._

—Sí, si lo se Yaten, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a tomar la decisión de verme con él.

— _Bueno ya cuéntame ¿A dónde fueron par de pillines?_

— ¡Yaten! Por favor solo nos vimos en plan de amigos, fuimos aun museo y paseamos por el parque.

— _¿_ _Museo? Por dios Mina, es lo más aburrido que pudieron haber visitado._

—Debo admitir que no me agrada nada los museos, soy muy inculta en ese caso, odio ir a museos me aburren pero…

— _¡_ _Oh por dios! ¡Mina te gusto mucho el paseo! ¡Mira nada mas no lo puedo creer! A tanto llegaste que entraste a un lugar que no te llamaba la atención solo para estar con él._

—No es eso, solo que me invito y pues se me hizo muy amena su compañía, fue bonito.

— _¿_ _Y luego a donde fueron? haber cuenta, cuenta…_

—Pareces señora chismosa Yaten.

— _¿_ _Soy tu amigo no? Me interesa saber qué onda con ustedes._

— ¿Cómo qué onda? Solo somos amigos.

— _Aja por eso continua._

—Siento un poco de sarcasmo en tus letras.

— _Bueno Mina no puedes negar que te estas enamorando de él._

— ¿Qué?! No Yaten eso no puede ser verdad, eso no puede suceder y lo sabes.

— _¿_ _Y porque no? ¿Solo porque estas con Ace casada? Mina la verdad dime ¿Cuántas veces has peleado con Ace y lo han resuelto de la mejor forma?_

— ¿Piensas que mi matrimonio es un fracaso?

— _Yo no dije eso, solo estoy diciendo que ya sus continuas peleas son muy frecuentes, la verdad no creo que lleven muy bien la relación._

— ¡Pues no! Yaten sabes bien que estoy con Ace y soy feliz

— _¿_ _Segura? Porque como que presiento que no es asi._

—Estas equivocado, estoy bien con él es solo que son lapsos que toda pareja tienen.

— _Aja si, y luego ¿te llevo a tu casa?_

— ¿Porque me cambias de tema tan rápido?

— _No es eso Mina, solo que no quiero tener problemas contigo_ —la verdad tenía razón, no debíamos meternos más en el tema.

—Se ofreció a llevarme a casa, obvio no quería por ya sabes quién, pero después llamo a su hermano y él paso por Seiya.

— _¡_ _Ah entonces ya conoces al presumido de Haruka! Ese tipo es odioso, lo odio como no tienes idea_

— ¿Y eso? Se me hizo un amor el chico, además que es muy guapo.

— _Eso es porque aún no me conoces nena, pero el día que me conozcas te darás cuenta que debías enamorarte de mí y que soy extremadamente guapo._

—Estoy enamorada de ti y lo sabes, eres mi guapo loco es solo que en otra vida estaremos juntos.

— _¿_ _O sea que debo de tomar un turno y formarme para que me toque ser tu novio en otra vida?_

—Te ganaron el lugar y no fue Ace.

— _¿_ _Entonces admites que estas enamorada de Seiya?_

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? El trato era estar en este juego sin enamorarse y ¡mírame! Me estoy tragando mis palabras, estoy enamorada de alguien al que en un principio solo conocía por letras y ahora que lo conozco en persona me he enamorado mas ¿Qué voy a hacer? Obvio no quería aceptarlo ya que estoy decepcionándome a mí misma, no puedo seguir asi Yaten, debo parar esto.

— _¿_ _Y cómo sabes que es amor?_

— ¿Porque lo dedujiste tú?

— _Lo veo por qué hiciste algo que jamás hubieras echo si la persona que era tu acompañante no te importara, ahora cada vez que hablamos siempre sale él._

—Debo terminar con esto, no debe llagar a más.

— _¿_ _Y tú como te diste cuenta de que si sientes algo más por él?_

—Porque lo pienso a diario, cada momento siempre llega a mi mente él, siempre que veo una notificación suya mi corazón comienza a palpitar a lo loco, siempre que esta él me levanta el ánimo y me pone más feliz… me gusta, es muy guapo y es todo lo que yo buscaba en una persona… detallista.

— _Eso es porque aún no me conoces._

—Yaten esto es serio, además tú ya tienes a alguien que está peleando por ti.

— _Y que el idiota de Haruka encontró y también la está cortejando._

— ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porque no te agrada mi cuñado.

— _Por eso y muchas cosas más, además está loco, tiene unas cuantas perforaciones y un tatuaje._

—Lo hace ver sexy—dije divertida— no, pero en serio Yaten no sé qué hacer…

— _Pensar bien las cosas, poner los pros y contras asi como pensar si aún amas a Ace porque si no me equivoco es por él por quien te pones asi, si no dudaras de ese amor jamás hubiera entrado Seiya al problema._

— ¿Entonces porque dudo de lo que siento por Ace estoy asi?

— _¿_ _Y no es obvio? Si Ace no se comportara asi, si Ace estuviera al tanto tuyo jamás hubiera sucedido esto, él te está descuidando logrando que tú ya no sientas nada por él ¿Qué sientes cuando Seiya te dice algo tierno?_

—Me siento amada, me hace volar.

— _Mi vida esas ya son drogas, por favor deja de consumirlas._

— ¡Yaten! Es en serio.

— _Y es en serio lo que te digo ¿Qué estas sintiendo?_

—Que lo quiero mucho, lo extraño cuando no está, lo pienso, me gusta y mucho.

— _¿_ _Algo más?_

—No es la primera vez que lo veo, la verdad es la segunda.

— _¡Que! ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez? ¿Pues cuando se quedaron de ver y no me dijeron nada? ¿Y asi tenías pena de conocerlo? ¿Por qué me engañas?_

—Calma, calma Yaten no es lo que piensas.

— _Pues sigo esperando una buena explicación._

—Lo que sucede es que el día que me fui de vacaciones con Ace, cuando regrese sali a comprar algo de comida ya que estaría sola, pues en la esquina de mi departamento lo vi a lo lejos, él estaba acompañado de otra persona, obvio no le preste atención a la otra persona, solo a él y…

— _¿_ _Y? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te acercaste a él y le hablaste?_

—No… me dieron muchos nervios pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que… ahí me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él.

— _¿_ _Sabes cuál es la ley por si alguien te gusta?_

— ¿Declarártele? —respondí en forma de pregunta, la verdad era algo confuso.

— _No ¿sabes? hablare sin rodeos, sin censura y tal como soy porque siento que si no lo hago no podré expresarme y no me entenderías bien._

—Yaten llevo hablando contigo por mucho tiempo, me agrada tu sinceridad.

— _Bueno entonces tienes una idea de lo que voy a decir._

—Pues no, no sé qué es lo que me vas a decir.

— _¡_ _Mina, si te gusta viólalo! Esa es la ley, carajos ya estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para quedarnos con las ganas._

— ¡Hay Yaten! Comencé a reír no solo me gusta carnalmente, me gusta todo de él.

— _Y he ahí un punto más a su favor, descubrí que te agrada para violarlo._

— ¿Y porque no? Es sexy el chico y se ve que le hace falta un poco de acción a su vida.

— _¡_ _Wow! ¿Minako está diciendo eso? Vaya que me sorprendes Mina._

—Bueno es que si es apetecible.

— _Y es rico todo eso… pero ya en serio tomando seriedad al asunto, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, después de eso veremos si puede proseguir la violación u otra cosa._

—Debo consultarlo con la almohada, lo quiero pero Ace está en mi vida.

— _Puedes valorarlo…_

—No quiero que me vean como que fracase en mi relación.

— _Mina ¡Entiende de una buena vez! Si estas dudando de tus sentimientos hacia Ace ¿Qué caso tiene que continúes con eso? Dime ¿aún lo amas?_

—No lo sé, todo se ha hecho tan confuso desde que peleamos, desde que sali de trabajar para estar con él, todo se ha complicado y ya casi no interactuamos.

— _Eso es algo que también debes valorar Mina, piensa bien en eso ahora, si fracasas ¡oye! es porque ya no estás bien con esa persona y no sería fracaso y no comiences con sentimentalismos de que tu madre se sentirá rara porque ya no estas con él. Aquí lo importante eres tú y solo tu Mina, nada importa más que lo que sientas. Ahora también no por esto que te estoy comentando quiere decir que quiero que dejes a Ace, esa es tu decisión si quieres o no seguir con él, aunque para ser sinceros me es molesta su actitud._

—Gracias Yaten valoro lo que me estás diciendo.

— _¡_ _Pero vamos! Levanta ese ánimo, debes estar bien, además ya conociste a Seiya y su esperpento de hermano que odio tanto._

—Lo dices tan feo, si es re buena onda.

— _Lo odio, es mi némesis, algún día sabrás porque._

— ¿Y no puedo saberlo ahora?

— _Nop, hasta después hablaremos de eso, ahora sonríe que conociéndote estas triste pensando en irte al baño a llorar._

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— _Soy brujo._

Vaya que todo lo que me decía Yaten era verdad, lamentablemente llevarlo a cabo era muy difícil, no podía herir a nadie. ¿Ahora como sé que Seiya siente lo mismo que yo? Tal vez son alucinaciones mías y estoy pensando en futuro a lo tonto… ojala y asi sea, aunque…a quien engaño, me agrada Seiya y mucho, seria genial violarlo…

—¡Eres una pervertida Mina!

* * *

¿Que les pareció? van tomando intensidad las cosas y ya llegaremos a mas, aun no se si ingresar un lemon aun ando en eso.

Mil gracias de nuevo a Sol Levine, rogue85, Kuroneko, Naiara Moon y Spicktsubasa... gracias y a las demás personas que están en anónimo...

Nos leemos pronto...

Atte: Sandy Lamperouge Kou...


	7. Duele

Hola de nuevo! Aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia.

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Duele.**

Después de la plática tan amena que tuve con Yaten, espere a Seiya para así poder saber cómo estaba. Aunque ya me había preocupado, ya se había tardado en conectarse y eso ya era raro en él, nunca había demorado tanto. Ya casi era media noche y yo ya me había resignado en que él no se presentaría. Termine de platicar con una amiga para asi poder cerrar la sesión, después de unos minutos llegaba Seiya, le hable rápidamente muy contenta.

— ¡Seiya! Pensé que no vendrías ¿estás bien? Ya me tenías con pendiente.

— _Hola Mina, si estoy bien lo que sucede es que…_

— ¿Cómo estás? La verdad estoy muy feliz de leerte—interrumpí rápidamente.

— _Me sucede igual Mina, la verdad me demore porque tuve trabajo._

—Ah ya veo ¿Vienes cansado? Que pregunta tan tonta obvio bienes cansado, si quieres te dejo descansar, ya es muy noche para que te estés desvelando.

— _Ah no, no Mina no te preocupes no pasa nada, yo quería saber cómo estabas._

—Bien, bien y más ahora que llegaste.

— _Qué bueno Mina, la verdad me agrado mucho verte aquel día._

—Me pasa igual.

— _La próxima debe ser en Guanajuato ahí frente al teatro Juárez_

—Seria genial, de hecho estoy pensando en ir.

— _Pues si vas avísame, tal vez vaya en vacaciones que prácticamente ya son la próxima semana._

—Suena interesante, si es asi nos quedamos de ver para asi no aburrirnos.

— _Y dime ¿Por qué nos aburriríamos? Creo que haríamos muchas cosas._

— ¿Muchas cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

— _¿Que te gustaría hacer? ¿Qué tendrías en mente?_

—Pues pasear por todos los lugares.

— _Suena bien la idea, habrá que valorarla y tomarla en cuenta para hacerlo, me agradaría volverme a encontrar contigo._

—Pues revisare las fechas y si es asi te aviso.

— _Estaré al pendiente._

—Otra cosa, espero no te molestes con lo que te voy a preguntar…

— ¿ _Y porque me molestaría? La verdad eres mi esposa aquí y mi amiga asi que sabes que soy un libro abierto contigo._

—Pero no quiero abusar.

— _Vamos Mina, dilo…_

— ¿En verdad tuviste mucho trabajo? La verdad algo me dice que no es asi.

— _No, la verdad tuve mucho trabajo, es demasiado lo que estoy haciendo que en verdad tomare vacaciones._

—Bueno y así como dices yo creo que si se tiene que hacer lo de irnos juntos, bueno no irnos juntos pero si vernos por allá.

— _Si la verdad me agrada mucho la idea._

—Y no has valorado salir de fiesta, tal vez eso ayude a tu estrés.

— _Pues no, sabes bien que no soy muy fiestero así que no lo he hecho._

—Deberías ir a una, divertirte, bailar y no se ¿beber?

— _Pues me invitaron hoy a una, pero aún no sé qué responder._

—Inténtalo.

— _No se…_

— ¿Quién te invito? ¿Un amigo?

— _No… es una chica la que me invito, la verdad esa chica ya tiene tiempo que me está tirando la onda pero no he aceptado, siempre rechazo sus invitaciones y hoy fue una de ellas._

— ¿Y te gusta? —eso que pregunte lo hice intencionalmente, la verdad me había sacado mucho de onda y me estaba molestando un poco ¿Quién carajos era la chica que había mirado a mi Seiya?

— _Claro que no, es solo que la chica es muy insistente, no tiene nada de malo._

—No, yo no dije eso, solo pregunte para saber si ya hay alguien que se quiera robar el corazón de mi amado esposo.

— _No Mina, la verdad nadie me ha robado el corazón._

—Ah…— ¿Hablaba en serio? O sea que ¿ni yo le robe el corazón? ¿No siente nada por mí? —no sé cómo tomar esa respuesta

— _Que aún no existe nadie que se merezca mi amor._

—Qué bueno, me agrada eso…

— _Sí, así son las cosas. Oye ¿y tú no debes ir a dormir ya?_

— ¿Yo? Más bien tú, tal vez necesites descansar.

— _Aun puedo esperar unos minutos._

—Ya veo—Sentía una presión en mi pecho enorme, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Necesitaba irme, debía irme para asi no lastimarme mas—Seiya creo que es mejor que me retire, mañana debo madrugar y aquí estoy…

— _Está bien amada mía._

—Cuídate mucho nos leemos otro día.

Y ahí me desconecte rápido, ya no me quede a mirar si me había respondido algo más, la verdad ni me interesaba. Apague mi equipo y me dirigí a la cama a dormir, no quería pensar en nada ya que estaba destrozada, todo lo que me contó me da a entender que no le gusto… Me dolía en el alma saber todo esto.

— ¡Mina no seas idiota! Tú tienes a Ace y no puedes pensar en algo más…

Y con eso último cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en un gran sueño profundo… solo esperaba que al día siguiente este inmenso dolor se perdiera y me dejara continuar con todo esto.

Seiya Pov

¿Se enojó por mi comentario? ¿A caso vi bien? Creo que está molesta por mi comentario de la fiesta o ¿Será por lo de que nadie ha robado mi corazón? Maldición, si ella es la que robo el corazón de Seiya Kou y no lo sabe, obvio no lo voy a decir por miedo a que ella me rechace o deje de hablarme.

Cerré mi sesión y me fui a dormir, aunque para ser sinceros no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía deja de pensar en lo mal que me porte ¿porque le mentí? Era obvio que no fui a trabajar pero ella no podía saberlo. Está bien, sé que lo hice por temor a todo lo que me había comentado mi hermano, obvio no podía poner en riesgo la amistad con ella solo porque yo estaba enamorado. Aun no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí y no lo iba a intentar descubrir, no quería dañar nada, no quería que su relación se viera perjudicada por mi culpa.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron, no me fije si había dormido bien pero creo que por el inmenso dolor de cabeza era un "Seiya no dormiste nada". Me levante dirigiéndome a la cocina, me serví un poco de cereal y tome asiento para comer en silencio, miraba la caja de cereal solo para ver como mi hermano entraba rápido, me miro.

— ¿No tienes clases?

—Es sábado Haruka además ya salí de vacaciones.

— ¿Trabajo? —volvió a preguntar muy interesado.

— ¿Te molesta verme aquí? — rodee los ojos fastidiado de tanta pregunta, respondí directo.

— ¡Oye no es eso! Qué carácter el tuyo.

—Andas muy insistente ¿Qué tiene de malo que este aquí?

—No, no tiene nada de malo es solo que te veo como—comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su mano— ¿molesto?

—Sí, si estoy molesto

— ¿Y porque? ¿Ahora qué sucedió? — Protesto alzando la voz—

—No ha sucedido nada, es solo que me levante de malas.

— ¿No platicaste con Mina anoche?

—Sí, si lo hice

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que estés así? No creo que te haya bateado ¿Por qué aun no te le declaras verdad? —pregunto muy seguro, la verdad ya estaba comenzando a cuestionarme y de esto nada saldría bien.

—Y no lo voy a hacer, es solo que —suspire hondo—Dije algo que creo que le molesto.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Tomo asiento a un lado mío— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que le molesto tanto? ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

—Lo que pasa es que nos invitaron a una fiesta…

— ¡Momento! ¿Nos invitaron? —Me miro sorprendido interrumpiéndome— ¿Quién?

—Una compañera de la escuela, la chica esa que siempre ha andado detrás de mí.

—Ah ya ¿Sonoko? Esa chica le encantas, lástima que no quieres con ella.

—No me gusta Haruka—quería fulminarlo con la mirada por decir tonterías—no digas estupideces ¿quieres?

— ¿Y porque harán la fiesta? —Intento calmarme.

—Ni pregunte pero escuchando los rumores tal vez sea porque ya iniciaran las vacaciones.

—Bueno ya, haber dime entonces… —suspire hondo mientras tallaba mis ojos.

—Lo que pasa es que le dije que me habían invitado a una fiesta, cuando ella me pregunto quién había sido le respondí que era una chica que le gustaba obvio le deje en claro que a mí no me gustaba, que aún no había nadie que robara el corazón de Seiya Kou…—Me deje resbalar por la silla, me sentía mal—después no sé qué paso… ella se despidió y se desconectó.

— ¿La plática era igual que antes? O ¿tenían otro tono de charla?

—No, algo cambio…

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?—pregunto mientras se recargaba en su brazo colocando su muñeca en el mentón y su codo en la mesa.

—Pues porque no me sentía bien, la verdad todo lo que me dijiste me dejo pensativo, no sé qué decirle ahora, siento que si sigo en esto terminare enamorándome más y peor aún me confundiré y tal vez la confunda a ella…

—Yo cuando hable contigo no fue con el afán de que te molestaras o pensaras demasiado en las cosas, ahora ¿Por qué no seguiste como antes? Evita pensar y continua, yo no sé porque te complicas las cosas.

—Porque hay una relación de por medio, no puedo hacer que dude de lo que siente, si terminan por mi culpa ¿te imaginas? —comente preocupado.

—Si terminan no será tu culpa, eso significa que no era tan fuerte lo que ella tenía con su marido

—Aunque discutan mucho son pareja, se aman…—quise sonar seguro de lo que ella decía, aunque siendo sinceros no creía que eso continuara sucediendo.

—Todos tenemos problemas y de eso se aprende, aunque hay veces que de tanto problema dejas de intentarlo ¿tu como sabes que eso no les puede pasar?

—No me voy a poner a pensar eso—Dije desganado— solo quiero saber ¿qué fue lo que le molesto para que actuara de esa forma? ¿Qué fue lo que dije para que hiciera eso? Ni siquiera dejo que terminara, no dejo que me despidiera, cuando salió mi mensaje ella ya no estaba.

—Entonces si fue grave lo que sucedió, tal vez piense que no te gusta, eso de decir que nadie ha robado el corazón de Seiya si le ha de haber lastimado.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? —Le pregunte intentando que me diera una solución ya que no tenía ni lamas remota idea de cómo continuar esto— ¿Me le declaro? ¿Le digo que me gusta? No puedo hacer eso—mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, miraba hacia el techo esperando que eso me diera una respuesta de lo que debía de hacer, me sentía pésimo.

—Seiya, deberás comenzar a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, no pueden continuar igual, aunque suena gracioso, al parecer si le gustas

—Si el caso fuera otro créeme que actuaría diferente, pensaría de otra forma y otra cosa se estaría escribiendo ahora, sabes que no puedo.

—No, si puedes pero no quieres intervenir en eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿La voy a buscar a su departamento y la secuestro? Le digo que la quiero solo para mí y escapo con ella—me incorpore acomodándome bien en la silla— después si Ace nos busca ella le dirá que ya no quiere estar con él

—O mejor aún, escapen y cámbiense los nombres—respondió muy seguro— eso les ayudaría mucho.

— ¿Estás loco? —respondí indignado.

—Vamos hermanito, no puedes negar que te agrado la idea, es muy original, tu puedes ser Jack y ella Rose

—Aja algo así como el Titanic, que nombres hermanito ¿no pudiste inventarte otros? —pregunte en tono sarcástico.

—Ya después pueden buscarse otros nombres, no se Consuelo y Javier o tal vez ¿Aarón? Y el de ella aun no tengo una idea pero podemos comenzar a buscar uno que le quede bien…

Vi cómo me dejaba solo en la cocina, yo mientras permanecí ahí por un par de minutos más, cuando salí él ya estaba en la sala mirando tv, moví mi cabeza en negación, tan tranquilo que se veía.

— ¿Y entonces iremos a la fiesta? —Decía sin apartar su mirada del televisor— ¿A qué hora va hacer la reunión?

—Es ya en la noche ¿quieres ir?

—Estaría bien que fuéramos, te haría bien distraerte un poco, obvio solo es distracción no quiero que comiences a pensar que quiero que conquistes a alguien más.

—No lo haría de todas formas.

—Ya pues, entonces nos vamos como por las 8:00 para asi regresar temprano por si no esta buena la fiesta.

—Está bien, mientras dormiré un poco.

Me retire a mi habitación para según dormir un poco aunque cuando entre y vi mi portátil en mi escritorio cambie de parecer, debía dejarle un mensaje a Mina, no quería que comenzara a malinterpretar las cosas. Encendí mi equipo y me fui a la aplicación para asi dirigirme a su muro, la verdad no sabía que escribir así que deje que mis manos me guiaran.

— _Querida Mina:_

 _La verdad no sé porque nos desconectamos asi tan feo en la noche, se me hizo un poco raro pero a la vez te entiendo, no quiero presionarte por si talvez te sientas mal._

 _Discúlpame si dije algo malo, la verdad no sé qué fue pero lamento que te haya molestado, solo quiero estar bien._

 _Te leeré en la noche si gustas, llegare un poco tarde…_

 _Te quiere tu Seiya Kou._

Mire varias veces mi mensaje, quería poner algo más, quería que supiera que la extrañaba mucho y que la amaba demasiado, también deseaba que supiera que no me gustaba estar así con ella. Revise mi chat y me di cuenta de que no había notado mi último mensaje que le mande de despedida, eso significaba que no se había conectado o bien a ignorado todo referente a mí.

Apague mi equipo para dirigirme a darme un baño, necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de ir a la fiesta, tal vez tenia de nuevo razón mi hermano y debía distraerme en otra cosa, eso debía de ser.

Mina Pov

Ace había llegado temprano a casa, según él había ido a recoger unos papeles que se le habían olvidado y eran importantes, también quería comer y según platicar conmigo. Estábamos sentados en el comedor, el comía muy placenteramente mientras yo aún no dejaba de sentirme triste por lo que había dicho Seiya.

—Minako debemos hablar

— ¿Que sucede? —respondí, de nuevo comenzábamos con sus pláticas.

—Pues salgo la otra semana a los Ángeles, ya se confirmó bien la fecha para viajar a mis cursos, necesito saber—me miro— ¿Dónde te vas a aquedar?

Este era el momento exacto que necesitaba para irme a Guanajuato y encontrarme de nuevo con Seiya, descubrir bien lo que estaba pasando y bien divertirme como antes.

—La verdad quisiera que te fueras con tu madre, no me agrada la idea de que te quedes aquí sola.

—Sabes que si me quedo aquí no saldré, no sé porque te preocupas—comente un poco fastidiada pues ya sabía que él tenía temor de que me quedara sola pero ¿no es lo que siempre hace? ¿Dejarme sola?

—Porque si sucede algo no quiero que estés sola para enfrentarlo.

—No va a pasar nada—segura respondí.

—Minako yo quiero que te quedes con tu madre—contesto en forma de orden mientras dejaba sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Está bien—rodee los ojos— ¿Cuándo me voy?

—Seria genial que te fueras el lunes temprano, obvio yo te llevare y me regresare rápido para irme el martes a los Ángeles

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Aun no sé, recuerda que te dije que eran dos semanas pero ya no confirmaron nada —volvió a mirarme— pero yo te hablo y aviso no te preocupes de eso.

—Está bien, así le haremos para que estés tranquilo.

—Y a mí me encanta que tomes en cuenta mi decisión—Se acercó a darme un beso, beso que intento intensificar pero… puedo jurar que nunca había pasado esto, al ver como se me acercaba para besarme pude visualizar que era Seiya el que lo hacía, rápido me separe de él de golpe ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Sí, que bueno que te haya gustado—Comencé a reírme con nerviosismo, él solo me miro sorprendido, la verdad no sabía cómo describir su expresión porque había cambiado a ¿molesto?

—Tengo que irme, empieza a empacar porque regreso el lunes temprano para irnos, tengo muchos pendientes y debo terminarlos para podernos ir.

—Si, por mi está bien

Ace tomo su chamarra y se retiró del departamento sin decir nada más. Me sentía mal con lo que había sucedido, no podía comenzar a pensar de esa forma, no podía dejar que Seiya comenzara a entrar en mi vida matrimonial, él y yo habíamos quedado en un acuerdo y yo lo estaba rompiendo, además solo somos amigos y él no me ve como alguien que haya robado su corazón.

Levante el desorden que había en la mesa para inmediatamente lavarlos, aunque estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando note eran ya las 8 de la noche, decidí que debía bañarme, eso ayudaría a relajarme aunque siempre recurro a eso a veces ni logra ayudarme a olvidar. Al terminar mi baño fui directamente a conectarme, me sentía mal con Seiya por haber reaccionado de esa forma pero es que… es que ¡hay dios! El simple hecho de pensar que alguien más ya lo tenía, que alguien más había logrado robarme el corazón de Seiya me molestaba, sé que soy egoísta porque él no es nada mío, no debería ponerme así pero me molesta saber eso o pensarlo.

Todo me tenía en la tonta, todo me dejaba mal, primero Seiya y ahora Ace que logro que viera a Seiya en él, vaya que estaba loca, ahora había que agregarle que yo quería verme con Seiya y vaya que lo haría porque no me quedaría con las ganas. Estúpido Yaten, lo que logras hacerme pensar y cambiar de parecer en un dos por tres.

Abrí mi Facebook decidida a pedirle una disculpa a Seiya, debía hacerlo para continuar con él. Al abrir mi sesión me di cuenta del magnifico mensaje que me había dejado, vaya que me sorprendieron las últimas palabras de él " _Te quiere tu Seiya Kou"_ vaya que esas palabras me dejaban encantada ¿en verdad era mi Seiya Kou? Sonaba tan lindo y yo de tonta dejándole la conversación colgada, soy una tonta grosera.

Iba a escribirle una nota también pero decidí que era mejor que hablara con él chat con chat, aclararle que no estaba molesta y que me disculpara.

Pasaron las horas y él no llegaba, la verdad sabía bien que se había ido a su fiesta y estaba bien, estaba en su derecho de divertirse, lo tome a mal pero sé que tiene que distraerse un poco para dejar el estrés a un lado.

Dieron las doce y yo pensaba irme a dormir ya que ni Yaten estaba conectado, estaba ya cansada lo mejor era irme a descansar pero de nuevo vi que llegaba tarde, solo que ahora fue él el que me hablo primero.

— _Lo lamento Mina pero se me hizo un poco tarde_

—Ya lo note, no te preocupes ¿Cómo estás?

— _¡Bien! Feliz de hecho_ —eso me impresiono ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso?

— _No pasó nada, es solo que me fui con mi hermano de fiesta y pues venimos algo entonados._

—Bebieron entonces —Algo me decía que me tranquilizara, de seguro no había sucedido nada

— _Sí, estuvo bueno el reven_

—Entonces si fuiste a la fiesta que te invitaron.

— _Íbamos a ir no te miento pero después decidimos mejor irnos a un bar y creo que fue lo mejor ya que nos divertimos más, escuchamos música de rock en vivo._

— ¡Órale que padre! La verdad me llama mucho la atención todo eso

— _Un día de estos te secuestrare y nos iremos a donde fui._

— ¿Me lo juras?

— _Claro, es más puede que suceda algo mas_ — ¿Porque decía eso? La verdad me dejaba sin palabras lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunte temerosa pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

— _No sé, tal vez te robe un beso_ — ¿leí bien? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Eso me sorprendía

— ¿Un beso?

— _¿No te agradaría? La verdad me dan ganas de probar tus labios_

—Yo…

— _¿Creo que ando muy sincero verdad?_

—No es solo que si me sorprendió.

— _Olvídalo, no quiero que te molestes conmigo._

—No me molesta, la verdad me agrada la idea.

— _Creo que el beber mucho me atonta los dedos aunque bien dicen que si estas ebrio es cuando dices la verdad._

— ¿Entonces debemos estar ebrios para decirnos lo que pensamos de verdad?

— _Pues sería buena idea, tal vez sea lo que nos falta_

—Oye hablando de lo que nos falta, iré el próximo lunes a Guanajuato, espero verte.

— _Me agrada la idea, entonces programare mi salida de mis vacaciones._

— ¿Y cómo le hacemos para vernos? ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a ver en algún lugar?

— _Pues estaría bien, no sé dónde vivas y tal vez tengamos tiempo de pasar más el rato juntos._

— ¡Suena excelente! —Dije animada—estaré sola por dos semanas, es cuando Ace se va asi que podremos disfrutar del bello paisaje.

— _¿Te parece bien fuera del teatro Juárez?_

—Buena idea, ahí te veo el día Lunes a las 7:00pm, llegare temprano a la ciudad, veo a mi madre y le comento que saldré.

— _Ya después yo te llevo a tu casa_

— ¡Genial! Asi le hacemos entonces—me sentía tan alegre con lo que acabábamos de organizar, esperaba disfrutar al máximo de todo esto.

— _Puedo confesar que me alegra mucho que aceptes de nuevo en vernos._

—Y a mí me alegra que te haya gustado la idea y ya que estamos en el momento de las confesiones, quiero pedirte una disculpa—Pensé en disculparme cuando nos encontráramos pero sabía que mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz.

— _¿Pero porque?_

—Por el desplante de anoche, es que la verdad me sentía mal.

— _Problemas de nuevo con tu marido_ —Eso ultimo lo leí raro, se escuchaba como si le molestara Ace.

—No, nada de eso, ya sabes es lo que sucede cada mes.

— _A ya veo, entonces no tendrías que pedirme disculpas, es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir, creo que si soy tu marido aquí en Facebook debo tolerarlo._

—En verdad discúlpame Seiya.

— _No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, olvídalo es todo, fue un mal momento…_

—Eres un amor Seiya, la verdad si fuera tú yo no me perdonaría

— _¿Y porque no? Todos cometemos errores, además… no podría no perdonarte, eres mi esposa y mi mejor amiga y te…_

Note como se quedaba el texto incompleto, mire si aún estaba conectado o si había algún problema en mi red…

— _Te deseo tanto que duele, no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos solo puedo asegurarte que duele… y mucho. Duele el que sienta en estos momentos miles de cosas y no poderlas decir… duele amarte y que no estés aquí. Te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi… estoy siendo muy sincero con esto que estoy confesando._

¿Eso era una confesión? ¡Claro que lo era! No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban leyendo ¿era verdad lo que estaba diciendo? Miles de sensaciones corrieron por mi cuerpo, miles de cosas pensaba, mi ánimo y humor habían crecido en ese instante, me sentía feliz.

— ¿Es real? —conteste temerosa…

— _Tan real que casi puedo palparlo._

Insisto, me dio un golpe directo al corazón, me dolía tanto leer eso y no poder hacer nada ¿Qué respondía? Lo que si sabía era que deseaba tenerlo en frente para poder darle un abrazo enorme y tal vez algo más…

— _Lo lamento Minako, no quiero sacarte de onda, fui muy atrevido y no quiero que…_

—No me sacas de onda, me encanta hablar contigo y no me molesta…

— _Pero fui muy sincero con mis palabras._

¿Entonces si hablaba muy enserio? En verdad me estaba sorprendiendo más de lo que ya estaba, si no caí de la silla es porque estoy bien agarrada al teclado de mi portátil que si no ya me hubiera derretido de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Y no me molestan…

— _Me retiro Mina, en verdad ahora discúlpame tú._

—Seiya estoy bien

— _Te veo entonces el Lunes tal como quedamos._

—Si—agregue sin querer tocar de nuevo el tema.

— _Nos vemos entonces hasta ese día, no me conectare así que ya no hay ningún cambio._

—Me parece una buena idea, te veo el Lunes.

— _Descansa Mina._

—Te quiero Seiya, descansa

Y ahí finalizo mi charla… no sabía qué hacer en ese momento… estaba en shock.

— ¡Le gustas! —Dije al aire suspirando hondo…

* * *

Ya comenzaron las confesiones, habrá que esperar que mas sucede...

De nuevo mil gracias a todas las personas que se han dado tiempo de leerme. Sé que no respondo sus Review por medio de PM pero créanme siempre están presentes en cada capitulo que escribo, lo único que deseo es que les siga agradando esta historia y continúen conmigo hasta el fin.

Nos leemos de nuevo en el próximo capitulo

Saludos Sandy Lamperouge Kou.


	8. Decisiones

Hola de nuevo, aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Decisiones** **.**

Seiya Pov.

Abrí mis ojos débilmente, la luz de una nueva mañana entraba por mi ventana, talle mis ojos intentando visualizar bien mi habitación, me incorpore en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, se veía que estaría nublado, tal vez algo de lluvia acompañaría este nuevo día, se sentía baja la temperatura tanto que me deje caer de nuevo en mi lugar para asi cobijarme y no sentir frío.

Cerré mis ojos intentando reconciliar mi sueño, quería descansar hasta que mis ojos dijeran basta pero algo comenzó a inquietarme ¡Maldita conciencia mía que comenzaba a hacer de las suyas! Recordé lo que le había confesado a Mina.

— ¡Eres un idiota Seiya! — Me dije en voz alta.

Y es que así era ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando que confesé lo que no debía haber confesado? Jamás pensé que yo fuera a echar a perder todo esto y es que es la verdad… la jodi bien y bonito ¿Qué pensará ahora ella? Tal vez hasta deje de hablarme por lo mismo…

—Cruel realidad y peor ¡Que estúpido fui!

Suspire hondo tallando mi rostro con ambas manos en señal de desesperación, no sabía cómo remediar todo esto.

Después de varias horas meditando todo lo que dije –la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía si todo estaba en el chat- me levante para darme una ducha rápida y bajar a comer algo, después pensaría en despejarme de todo esto y buscarle una solución pronto.

Encontré en la cocina a mi madre que tenía a mi hermana en brazos, al parecer estaban almorzando.

— ¡Buenas tardes ma! —Dije tratando de aparentar que estaba feliz— ¿Y Haruka? —pregunte mientras me servía un poco de comida que ya había preparado mi madre

—Salió, tuvo que irse a la casa de Guanajuato, al parecer tenía planes…

—Te aviso que también me iré unos días, saldré el lunes—le informe mientras tomaba un bocado de comida.

— ¿Y cuándo regresas? Además ¿El trabajo?—pregunto preocupada.

—Aún no se madre, quiero respirar aire puro, me siento estresado y por lo del trabajo ni te preocupes, me deben algunos días y los pediré para asi no tener problemas.

—Si es por ese motivo está bien, solo cuídate ¿quieres? No olvides mantenerme al tanto de todo.

—A si será madre ¿Mi papá estará contigo?

—Sí, tendrá unos días libres asi que no estaré sola.

—Qué bueno—Dije mientras dejaba el plato en el lavabo, la verdad no tenía nada de apetito—Iré a mi habitación a descansar.

—Si hijo.

Regrese fastidiado a mi habitación, tonto Haruka ¿Por qué no me aviso que se iba?

Me senté en mi escritorio mirando por la ventana, aún no sabía si encender mi portátil para volverme a recordar lo tonto que fui.

Después de darle miles de vueltas al asunto y darme cuenta de que ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde, encendí mi lap ingresando a la aplicación para mirar todo mi desorden.

Entre rápido para ver mis notificaciones, solo había una de Mina diciéndome que me veía el lunes como habíamos quedado. Suspire aliviado ya que aún podía disculparme en persona con ella aunque me daba miedo aún. Revise las demás notificaciones para después vagar por todo Facebook intentando olvidarme un poco de mi problema. Escuche como alguien me hablaba por chat, al principio pensé que era Mina pero después al mirar bien de quien se trataba note que era Yaten el culpable de mi sobresalto.

— ¡Pequeño saltamontes! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti? —agrego rápidamente.

—Hola Yaten…

—Uyyy que manera de saludar a tu gran amigo.

—Pues no le veo nada malo.

—Si insistes…

—Lo lamento Yaten, tengo otras cosas en la mente que no me dejan expresarme tan bien como solo tú sabes hacerlo—Conteste sarcástico.

—Bueno, solo dime que estas de malas y no te vuelvo a molestar—De nuevo mi conciencia estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—Discúlpame ¿quieres? La verdad no dormí bien.

—No pues entonces entiendo porque estas de malas…

—Procurare dormir bien para que no suceda esto de nuevo.

—Aunque…—nada se le escapa a este tipo, sabía que con esa palabra comenzaría a interrogarme o bien molestar para que le contara porque estaba así—No siento que sea por eso que estés de malas, no será porque ¿Mina se fue de viaje y no te aviso?

— ¿Y tú como sabes que Mina se fue de viaje?

— ¡Lo sabía! Es por eso que estas así ¡Momento! ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?

—Sé que Mina se va de viaje, sé que no estará estos días, se va el lunes.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta información?

— ¿No lo sabias? —Vaya que resulte triunfante en todo esto— Vaya Yaten, creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando.

—Sé que eres su marido de Facebook pero no pensé que ella te hubiera avisado aunque suene estúpido ya que sé que tienes que ser el primero en ser notificado.

— ¿Te dejo una nota?

—Me dejo un inbox, me dijo que se iba por unos días por lo del viaje del patético de Ace pero… pensándolo bien no me lo dijo como siempre, en sus palabras se notaba seca.

—Tu todo notas.

—Perdóname por ser tan predecible, la verdad yo no tengo la culpa de que sea muy fijado y me dé cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Si tú lo dices...

Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Al principio pensé que se había desconectado pero me di cuenta de que aún estaba activo. Tal vez se había molestado por como conteste sus mensajes. Decidí que lo mejor era seguir vagando en Facebook pero Yaten volvió a hablarme.

— ¿Ya vas a contarme que es lo que te tiene así? O ¿Aún continuarás con tu tono amargo?

—No sucede nada, sigo sin entender porque insistes en eso...

—Si tú solo quieres hacerte el tonto y sufrir en silencio por mí está bien. Solo recuerda que tienes un amigo aquí con quien contar y no es por ser chismoso pero solo quiero que ambos estén bien...

Y con eso ultimo y sin siquiera dejarme responder se desconectó dejándome solo.

Sé que no fue muy buena idea la forma en que lo trate, él es mi amigo y aprecio mucho que se preocupe por nosotros porque en el fondo también sé que es por Mina.

Cerré mi sesión para comenzar a empacar, saldría en la mañana temprano para asi poder llegar a una buena hora y prepararme para ver a Mina. Empaque solo lo necesario aunque no por eso iba a dejar que me mirara de la peor forma.

Mire el reloj para darme cuenta de que ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, me dirigí a descansar sin preocuparme por comer algo, tal vez era por lo mismo de que me sentía mal por mis confesiones y ahora por cómo le respondí a Yaten.

La mañana llegaba rápido y yo ya estaba listo para salir en cualquier momento a mi viaje, enfrentarme a lo que había dicho y a una probable respuesta por parte de ella. Me despedí de mi madre y hermana ya que mi padre no estaba, salí rápido ingresando en el auto solo para encontrarme en la salida de mi casa a Yaten recargado en el árbol que estaba en la calle, me miraba muy sonriente.

—Buenos días Seiya ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Observe como se quitaba sus lentes de sol mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla del auto— ¿Por qué no bajas y charlamos un poco?

—No te ofendas hermano, pero la verdad tengo mucha prisa.

—Son las 8:30 de la mañana ¿Qué te lleva con tanta prisa? Que yo sepa no tienes clases

— ¿Ahora resulta que me espías?—pregunte indignado.

—No ¿en verdad porque no bajas? —Orille el auto para apagarlo y bajarme a "charlar" con Yaten — ves como no era tan difícil.

— ¿Que sucede? La verdad si llevo algo de prisa—dije algo apresurado.

—De una buena vez por todas ¿Me vas a contar bien que es lo que sucede? la verdad me estoy hartando de sus problemas.

— ¡Entonces no te metas! —afirme molesto.

— ¡Son mis amigos! Y sé que te está sucediendo algo.

— ¡Ya bueno! Carajos si así lo pones entonces tengo que contar todo lo que me sucede...

—Tampoco exageres pero debes hacerlo, no puedes cargar con eso todo el tiempo, después terminaras odiándote y te destruirá.

—Eres igual que mi hermano...

—No me confundas ¿quieres? La verdad sabes bien que él y yo no nos llevamos—interrumpió molesto— Así que deja de compararme y empieza a contarme lo que sucede.

—La verdad se me están complicando las cosas con Mina—dije resignado, me recargue en el auto mientras él hacía lo mismo, mire solo aun punto exacto sin apartar mi vista, sabía que solo así podría controlarme un poco aunque ahora dudaba un poco de ello— dije algo que no debía haber dicho—continúe— y ahora no sé cómo reaccionara ella.

—Ni que le hayas propuesto escaparse contigo.

—Te digo que tú y mi hermano son lo mismo.

—Y ya te dije que no me confundas—volvió a molestarse un poco— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Antenoche estábamos platicando, la verdad llegue algo ebrio porque me fui a un bar con mi hermano, no te miento bebí demasiado, cuando llegue me conecte a Facebook ya que necesitaba hablar con Mina, la note molesta cuando le dije que me iría de fiesta y quería pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho—observe como Yaten sonreía ampliamente, como si supiera bien lo que había sucedido— cuando me conecte hablamos bien, charlamos de que nos encontraríamos en Guanajuato el día de hoy—Lo volví a mirar esperando tal vez ¿sorpresa? Pero no se inmuto para nada—quedamos en que así seria y así va a ser pero profundizando el tema comente algo no muy bueno…

—Hay Seiya, a veces te complicas demasiado la existencia.

— ¿Vas a dejar que continúe relatándote lo que me sucedió? O ¿vas a interrumpirme?

—Prosigue Seiya que la verdad esto es de telenovela —se veía que disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento, me daban ganas de golpearlo pero sabía que así actuaba siempre él así que no tenía remedio.

—Lo que dije jamás pensé que fuera a suceder, no pensé que mi adrenalina que tenía en mi estado iba a ayudarme a escribir esas palabras, esos sentimientos que tenía y que venía ocultando y soportando por mucho tiempo, no pensé que solo asi me armaría de valor y confesaría lo que tenía guardado… mis sentimientos hacia ella.

—Continua Seiya que sigo atento.

—Le dije que la deseaba, que la amaba y me dolía tanto en confesárselo.

— ¿Y ella que fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué contesto?—me miro atento algo así como presionándome a que le contara cuál era su respuesta.

—No me contesto nada, solo me pregunto si era real y obvio le dije que sí pero no dijo nada, solo le dije más que nada disculpándome que había cometido un error y que no quería molestarla pero ella dijo que no le molestaba.

—Vaya—observe como rasco su cabeza desconcertado — la verdad no sé qué decir, es algo muy duro lo que dijiste y en su posición de ella debe estar difícil, puede llegar a peligrar lo que siente.

—Eso es lo peor, no debo hacer que ella comience a dudar de lo que siente, ella es casada y yo no debo meterme en eso, ella así es feliz y lo último que quiero es confundirla.

—Entonces terminen la relación aunque…—guardo silencio de golpe, observe como miraba nervioso para todos lados.

— ¿Aunque qué? Yaten.

—Seiya esto es difícil y complicado para mí.

— ¿Que sabes tú que yo no sé?—lo mire interrogante.

— ¿Porque insinúas eso?—contesto rápidamente mirándome nervioso.

—Porque eso de que digas "que es complicado para ti" me da a entender que sabes algo más y no quieres decírmelo.

— No exageres, no empieces a pensar en tonterías, la verdad esto es molesto. Además es tan notorio que se trata de Mina, todo esto se ha vuelto... Raro—comento extraño.

—Entonces eso debiste pensar antes de querer saber que era lo que tenía y lo de raro esa ya es invención tuya.

—Lo hice porque somos amigos, oye soy el único que se todo lo que pasaste en el pasado, bueno también tu familia pero créeme que ya no quiero volver a ver que estés mal, ni tú y mucho menos ella, es buena amiga y no quiero que sufra, también conozco toda su historia asi que eso me hace querer ayudarlos...

—Y es lo mismo que yo no quiero, que sufra por mis estupideces.

—Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer ¿dejarla? ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por ella?

—Cuando comencé a pensarla mucho, comencé a soñarla sin siquiera conocerla en persona.

—Vaya que ambos están igual.

—Qué quieres decir con que ambos estamos igual, te digo que algo sabes y no quieres decírmelo. —asegure mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo solo diré que si en verdad quieren ser felices comiencen a pensar en ustedes y no en los demás, dejen de pensar en las demás personas y solo piensen en su felicidad, en lo que los hará felices.

—Quiere decir que ¿Luche por ella?

—Puedes hacerlo, recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana ¿Cómo vas a saber si ella no siente lo mismo por ti? Qué tal si ella también desea estar contigo pero no se arriesga porque tu no le has comentado nada.

—La mayoría me dice eso.

—Es que es verdad Seiya, no es casada por ninguna ley, además no puedes estar atada a una persona que no amas, no puedes estar con una persona con la que siempre estas peleando, eso no es vida.

— ¿Entonces continua teniendo problemas con Ace?—lo mire interrogante.

—Ese tonto no es problema, solo hay que dejarlo en su lugar para que deje ser feliz a Mina, tu puedes hacerla feliz.

—Es lo único que me importa, hacerla feliz… no sé qué carajos me paso pero me interesa mucho, la quiero mucho y me encanta estar con ella.

—Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta solo hazlo, que no te importe lo que vaya a suceder, aunque puede ser que corras con suerte

—Me arriesgare, voy a hacerlo—dije muy seguro ya que era ahora o nunca.

—Genial ahora lárgate que se te va hacer tarde, no queremos que ahora que pueden estar solos sin interrupciones tú la jodas solo por no llegar a tiempo.

—Deja de quitarme el tiempo entonces.

Subí al auto rápido poniéndolo en marcha, me detuve un instante para mirar por el retrovisor para despedirme de Yaten, él solo respondió con un movimiento de mano.

Asi emprendí mi viaje seguro de lo que iba a decir, seguro de lo que iba a hacer no importando la respuesta, por fin dejaría de martirizarme todo este tiempo con lo mismo, me arriesgaría para declarar mis sentimientos y por fin obtener una respuesta por parte de ella, había llegado el momento, por fin intentaría ser feliz.

Mina Pov

Tenía escasas horas de que había llegado a la casa de mi madre, Ace solo llego me dejo y se retiró con la excusa de que no podía permitir que se le hiciera tarde para preparar su equipaje, se despidió rápido de mi madre y así salió de la casa.

Mi mamá comenzó a preguntarme si teníamos problemas ya que se le hacía muy diferente su actitud de Ace, yo solo la tranquilice diciéndole que estaba estresado por eso se comportaba de esa forma. Platique la mayoría del tiempo con mis hermanas y hermano, deje que el tiempo se fuera para que después me diera cuenta de que ya eran las 4:00 pm así que debía apresurarme para llegar a tiempo con Seiya.

Al principio mi mamá comenzó a desconfiar de mi salida pero luego le dije que se trataba de un compañero de la universidad así que se tranquilizó y dejo que saliera, obvio le aclare que no debía saber Ace por lo mismo de que era celoso asi que ella acepto.

Eran las 6:50pm y ya se me había echo tarde, estaba un poco agitada ya que apresure el paso para no demorarme más, visualicé mucha gente cerca del teatro, camine lo más rápido posible hasta encontrarlo.

Ahí estaba al pie de las escaleras del teatro, el chico que me traía loca y que solo al leer su confesión me había dado una nueva ilusión, me estaba volviendo loca de tan solo pensar que yo le gustaba. Visualice su larga cabellera y su magnífico cuerpo que me daba la espalda, de pronto volteo, sentí que mi mundo se hacía pequeño, mis piernas temblaron, mi boca la sentía seca de nervios. Me miro de lejos, nos quedamos a escasos centímetros de distancia al pie del teatro, me sonrió, yo le sonreí, se veía tan bien…

Caminamos juntos para acercarnos más y poder tocarnos, saber que no era un sueño lo que estaba sucediendo… cuando ya estábamos frente a frente el mundo dejo de girar, todo se quedó en silencio, todo desapareció … todo había cambiado, me olvide de mis responsabilidades y de lo que tenía con Ace…

—Mina…

—Seiya…—dijimos juntos.

Y como si fuéramos un imán me tomo por la cintura plantándome un enorme beso en los labios llenos de pasión, cerré mis ojos por inercia y me deje llevar por lo que sentía, por lo que quería, por lo que con tantas ganas deseaba desde el primer día que lo vi. El beso fue profundizándose cada vez más que sentía hinchados mis labios de tanto que jugaba con ellos, sus labios eran deliciosos, poder probarlos era tan dulce, tan tierno y a la vez tan intenso que sabían a… ¿amor? Jamás había sentido esto con Ace… nunca había experimentado todo esto con mi marido y ahora Seiya con un simple beso me hizo tocar el cielo y querer quedarme ahí junto con él y olvidarme de todo. Pero esa era la verdad, yo ya me había olvidado de todo en el instante que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, aquel momento que me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y me beso con posesión...

Poco a poco fuimos separándonos ya que el aire nos hacía falta, era muy difícil controlar mi nerviosismo. El me miro sonriente, con una mirada hermosa, sus ojos brillaban, fue lo mejor que vi en ese momento.

—Te extrañe—decía en voz baja— no pensé que fueras a venir...—sentí como su dedo pulgar viajo por todo el contorno de mis labios, era magnifico lo que estaba viviendo.

— ¿Y porque no vendría? Habíamos quedado en algo ¿O no?

—Si pero aun siento que te debo dos disculpas.

— ¿Dos?—lo mire dubitativa — ¿Porque dos?

—Por mi confesión de la otra noche y por lo que acabo de hacer.

—No tengo nada que disculparte, ninguna de tus dos acciones me molestaron...—sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes, acababa de confesar que me había gustado lo que había echo ¿Debía confesar mis sentimientos?

—Vayamos a pasear, necesitamos platicar muchas cosas—me tomo de la mano entrelazándola con la suya.

— ¿Platicar? —Lo mire—¿Sobre de qué?

—Mmmm... No sé, muchas cosas como por ejemplo ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito? ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?—beso el dorso de mi muñeca— ¿Hasta qué hora serás mía?—lo mire rápidamente sorprendida — calma—me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mejilla entre sus dedos— ¿Hasta qué hora estarás conmigo? No puedes decirme que hasta la media noche se rompe el encanto...

—No tengo hora de llegada, la verdad salir de noche en Guanajuato es un placer hermoso. Las calles iluminadas, el cielo nocturno iluminado por miles de estrellas... Lo mejor se vive solo de noche... Siempre vez gente amable paseando por las calles...

—Eso significa que ¿Será hasta que el cuerpo aguante?

— ¿Y porque no? Seria grandioso... ¿No lo crees?

Lo mire, mire como sonreía, como continuaba observándome sin borrar la maravillosa figura que creaban sus hermosos labios... La línea de esos labios que deseaba tomar de nuevo entre los míos... Me sentía tan feliz, tan dichosa... Quería vivir el momento.

Seiya pov.

No puedo describir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, es difícil de explicar que es lo que sucede en toda mi mente y cuerpo. Jamás pensé que ella fuera a corresponderme aquel beso que yo con muchas ganas le di, aquel que le plante con tanto amor y pasión... Con todos mis sentimientos que tenía hacia ella...

Me agradaba la idea de tenerla conmigo sin ningún límite, sin pensar en llegar temprano porque Ace la espera.

Sus ojos brillaban a su máximo esplendor, esos enormes orbes azules me hipnotizaban, me estaban dejando sin aliento, la deseaba y mucho, la amaba hasta el infinito...

Me había enamorado como idiota de la mejor estrella del firmamento... Lo que no quería hacerme a la idea era que esa estrella brillaba para otro cielo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por toda la plaza disfrutando del gran ambiente que se vivía. Compramos unas nieves de limón con chile en medio y chamoy, al parecer eran las que más le encantaban a ella.

Llegamos a una banquita para poder descansar, ella estaba muy sonriente y yo solo puedo confesar que era feliz de tenerla conmigo.

—Te parece si comemos algo, la verdad es que muero de hambre—me decía haciendo un puchero.

—Perdóname Mina, debí haberlo hecho desde antes ¿Que te gustaría comer? —le pregunte ansioso.

— ¿Te parece bien unas enchiladas mineras? Dicen que son deliciosas...

Nos levantamos para dirigirnos a un restaurante cercano a la plaza, nos sentamos en las mesas que estaban a la intemperie y leímos el menú.

—Creo que tienes razón, hay que comer enchiladas.

—Te digo que son muy populares aquí ¿Nunca las has probado?

—Pues aunque sea de aquí lo único que recuerdo es como mi abuela hacia tortillas, mis padres nos llevaron a la ciudad cuándo yo tenía 6 años, así que no recuerdo mucho de la gastronomía de este estado. Por eso quiero ser un excelente chef, me encanta la comida y como bien dice un chef "somos lo que comemos por eso hay que comer bien.

—Vaya que tienes razón, me agrada saber tus sueños, lo lograrás ya verás que si—sentí como tomaba mi mano entre la de ella, la apretó suavemente acariciándola con su pulgar —me encantas

—Bueno, causo diferentes sensaciones en las personas.

—Gracioso.

El mesero llego para tomar nuestra orden, después se retiró para dejarnos charlar muy a gusto.

Platicamos de varias cosas sin importancia mientras comíamos, desde películas hasta nuestros miedos y pesadillas. Todo el tiempo estuvimos riendo juntos, era lo mejor.

Comimos delicioso, puedo asegurar que fue la mejor comida que en mi vida había probado. Después de terminar nuestros alimentos ordenamos un poco de café ya que el momento lo ameritaba.

—Y cuéntame—comencé la charla — ¿Te la estás pasando bien?—me miro sonriendo.

—Claro, me divierto mucho contigo. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de volverme a reunir, pensé que aquélla vez sería la última.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo pero bien dicen que el mundo da muchas vueltas. Pero bueno dejemos de pensar muchas cosas y mejor cuéntame... ¿Hasta cuándo te vas de Guanajuato?

—Pues según son solo dos semanas pero aun no estoy muy segura—bebió de su café —depende del tiempo que le indiquen a Ace

— ¿Se fue de viaje?

—Aja, el viaje que te había contado hace unos meses.

—Ah ya recuerdo, la verdad lo había olvidado—dije indiferente.

—Mejor dime—cambio de tema rápidamente— ya que esto tiene días que me lo vengo preguntando desde hace mucho tiempo...

— Haber cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que la cabecita de mi hermosa esposa se ha estado preguntando?—me acerque a ella para mirarla mejor.

— ¿Porque esa muñeca que me regalaste te recordó a mí? La verdad no entiendo bien porque fue así.

—No se Mina, la verdad la vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti, llámame loco pero cuando me fui dejándote allá en la ciudad sentí... Me sentí muy mal, puedo decir que tal vez fue ese motivo por el que compre la muñequita ¿No te gusto?

—Me encanto la muñequita, es muy linda, la coloque en una repisa que esta frente a mi cama.

—Entonces cada vez que despiertas ¿es lo primero que vez?

—Podría decirse que si—vi cómo fue acercándose a mi poco a poco, comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso— lo mejor es que ahora puedo verte en vivo, no es necesario que piense en ti por medio de tu regalo, ahora es real...

Y con eso último me beso, me beso con tanta pasión, con ímpetu. Jamás imagine que ella tomara la iniciativa e hiciera eso, no pensé que le agradara tanto como a mí...

Aun no declaraba mis sentimientos completamente, besarla era parte del plan seguido de una buena declaración de amor, las cosas no salieron como lo planee pero lo voy a hacer, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Y ya estamos cerca de la recta final de esta historia, estoy pensando en 10 capítulos pero aún no esta decidido.

Gracias a todas las personas que se dan un tiempo de leer, las que pasan siendo anónimas, a las seguidoras, muchas gracias, cada capitulo es para ustedes...

Saludos Sandy Lamperouge Kou.


	9. Déjate llevar

¡Hola a todas! se que me demore demasiado en actualizar pero por falta de tiempo no había podido acercarme a estos lugares. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que este capitulo trae un poco de lemon, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Déjate llevar.**

 _ **"La distancia no es problema.**_

 _ **El problema somos los humanos,**_

 _ **que no sabemos amar sin tocar,**_

 _ **sin ver o escuchar.**_

 _ **Y el amor se siente con el corazón,**_

 _ **no con el**_ ** _cuerpo."_**

Mina pov

Esa noche término rápido, solo dimos un par de vueltas más a la plaza y después decidimos marcharnos. Me llevo a mi casa casi cerca de la 1:00am, me despedí quedando con él al día siguiente, al parecer iríamos a visitar varios lugares turísticos desde temprano. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, raro porque ya lo había besado un par de veces pero al llegar a la casa de mi madre me había dado cuenta de la cruel realidad.

Entre a casa sigilosamente sin alertar a nadie, me cambie rápidamente para dormir profundamente y tranquila, di un último vistazo a mi Smartphone notando un mensaje de Ace y uno más de Seiya deseándome buenas noches y con esa última imagen me quede profundamente dormida.

Los siguientes días fueron los mejores de mi vida, jamás me la había pasado tan bien, recuerdo que con Ace salíamos a pasear cuando él tenía tiempo pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

Paseamos por la mayoría de los lugares turísticos del estado, él tenía auto asi que se nos fue más fácil el recorrido.

Habíamos comenzado a conocernos más, descubrimos cosas que teníamos en común, disfrutábamos plenamente estar cerca del otro sin ningún límite. Varias veces habíamos intentado quedarnos juntos toda una noche pero por algo jamás paso. La verdad moría de ganas de conocerlo más allá de un simple beso, conocerlo en todos los aspectos. Sabía bien que eso estaba mal, aún tenía yo una relación y no podía continuar con eso.

Todas las noches después de estar con Seiya llegaba mi conciencia a traicionarme, a martirizarme con el nombre de Ace pero en las mañanas todo cambiaba, mi humor era el mejor y todos lo notaron, mi madre, mis hermanas, todo mundo lo notaba y pensaban que era por mi esposo siendo que la realidad no era esa. Ace tenía días que no hablaba conmigo así que decidí que estaba bien pero no por él. Estaba molesta y no con él ya que había –ahora si- había dejado de importarme todo lo que hiciera, dejo de ser la persona tan especial que yo creía que era. Mi molestia era por todo lo que he sacrificado por él y ni así agradece, se había convertido en alguien totalmente desconocido y las cosas debían cambiar.

Había pasado ya casi semana y media y aun no sabía si en unos cuantos días me marcharía, la verdad me tenía un poco inquieta ya que en cualquier momento regresaría Ace para que terminara con mi felicidad. Después de que esa idea dejara mi cabeza decidí disfrutar del momento y no preocuparme, tal vez después encontraría una respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo o al menos eso esperaba.

Era jueves por la mañana (casi tarde) y yo de nuevo salía muy temprano para verme con Seiya, mi madre estaba comenzando a sospechar tanto que me intercepto en la entrada, por cierto, Seiya estaba esperándome fuera de mi casa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Minako? —decía muy molesta mi madre.

—Voy a salir—Conteste muy indiferente.

—No, hoy no sales, casi no has pasado tiempo conmigo ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Reclamo—¿Quién es la persona con la que estás viéndote diario? La verdad me sorprende y me pone a dudar, jamás te habías comportado de esta forma.

—Un amigo de la universidad ya te había dicho—respondí segura— no sé porque viene ese tema ahora si ya habíamos platicado de ello, además no quiero estar encerrada, todo el tiempo he estado asi por esperar a Ace y ahora no deseo que suceda, quiero ser libre ¿no puedo salir a divertirme con mis amigos?

— ¿Tus amigos? —Cuestiono molesta—Si solo mencionas a uno

—Es porque después vamos a buscar a los demás.

— ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

— ¿Desconfías de mí? —pregunte molesta o tal vez indignada—madre ¿Qué te sucede? Soy tu hija y debes apoyarme

— ¿Qué me sucede? Más bien ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Qué va a decir Ace si se entera que estas saliendo sin que él lo sepa? Además, sé que eres mi hija y por lo tanto no quiero que hablen mal de ti. Mina, no puedes echar a perder tu vida.

—No tiene por qué enterarse, además ya te había dicho que es celoso y solo me quiere para él, no estoy haciendo nada malo, además la gente siempre va a hablar, la gente de eso vive y no por ellas voy a dejar de divertirme. Madre ¡no estoy haciendo nada malo! Tienes que creerme—suplique.

—Pues tus llegadas nocturnas dicen lo contrario.

—Entonces si desconfías de mí, no sé porque piensas asi—comente indignada.

—Solo quiero que estés bien, no quiero que termine esta relación tan bonita, tu marido te ama—observe como se acercó a mí, como su tono de voz al decir "tu marido te ama" había cambiado a una tierna.

— ¿Mi marido? —Irritada mire a mi madre— por favor madre, si él no es mi marido, él solo es mi pareja ya que aún no nos hemos casado.

—Pero tienes una relación con él y asi se está tomando desde el momento que decidiste marcharte a seguirlo, Mina no eches a perder lo que tienes—suplicante me miro.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Quién es esa persona que viene a buscarte? —volvió a interrogar mientras tomaba asiento en la amplia sala.

—Es Seiya, es un amigo ¿quieres conocerlo?

—Me agradaría, la verdad quiero saber con quién estas escapándote sin la autorización de tu marido.

Salí molesta sin responder nada, me dirigí a buscar a Seiya que en el momento que abrí la puerta me miro sonriente, todo lo que sentía en ese momento se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había calmado la furia que tenía minutos atrás. Lo abrace a lo que él correspondió mi abrazo.

—Necesito que me ayudes—dije sin separarme de él— solo sígueme la corriente ¿Quieres?

Lo tome de la mano dirigiéndome a la entrada, obvio él iba muy sacado de onda pero no protesto ni nada, al contrario había aceptado con un solo movimiento, cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa suspire hondo tratando de calmarme y asi dirigirme a la sala donde estaba mi madre, ella solo nos miró molesta.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Seiya—sentí como se tensó cuando mi madre hablo.

—Hola —extendió su mano en señal de saludo — soy Seiya Kou, mucho gusto—mi madre solo lo miro indiferente, después de unos minutos reacciono y correspondió el gesto.

— ¿De dónde conoces a mi hija?

—Ya te dije que es de la universidad—dije rápidamente interrumpiendo.

—No te pregunte a ti Mina.

—Disculpe—continuo la plática Seiya— soy amigo de ella de la universidad, la verdad tiene mucho que no nos vemos y pues ahora que está aquí y con permiso de usted quiero que nos permita salir a ponernos al corriente, ir a visitar a mas amigos y todo eso.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí, el permiso se lo deberías de pedir a su "esposo de Mina" —eso ultimo lo dijo con énfasis — ¿Por qué si sabias que es casada verdad? —informo con mucho interés.

—Si ya lo sabía, pero como usted es su madre y ahora ella está en su casa creo que es mejor pedirle el permiso a usted que a su "esposo" como usted lo llamo.

—Asi son las cosas Seiya y no quiero que mi hija tenga problemas y eche a perder su relación de años con su esposo.

—Y no será asi...

Ambos se miraron por un par de minutos, la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar, mi madre ahora si se había pasado de la raya, jamás pensé que fuera a hacer este tipo de teatro con tal de que no peligre mi relación con Ace.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir—dije después de unos segundos— madre me retiro, tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¿Tienen cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo qué? Creo yo que no tienes el permiso de salir de esta casa.

— ¡Que!—dije sorprendida y molesta, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mina déjalo...

—No Seiya—me acerque a mi madre— ¿pero porque dices eso?

—Ya te dije que no me parece lo que está sucediendo...

—Seiya me esperas unos minutos en el auto, no demoro nada—dije afirmando— tengo unas cosas de que hablar con mi madre

—Mina asi déjalo, nos vemos otro día.

—No, sal por favor Seiya —ordene muy firme.

Y con eso ultimo salió de la casa para dejarme sola con mi madre, la verdad no sabía porque estaba sucediendo esto, ella jamás se había puesto de esta forma como para que ahora lo haga.

—No vas a salir Mina, ya te dije que no me parecen esas salidas.

—Y ya te dije que es mi amigo ¿Porque haces esto?

—Ace hablo la otra noche que no estabas, de echo fueron un par de veces la que lo hizo, la primea vez le dije que habías salido con tu hermano, después la segunda le dije que te habías ido con unas amigas ¿sabes lo que dijo?

—No

—Pregunto el nombre de ellas y yo le dije que no sabía los nombres así que lo que hizo es que les llamo a las amigas que tenías y ellas le dijeron que no estabas con ninguna, Ace volvió a hablar y volvió a preguntar por ti y yo le dije de nuevo lo mismo, que te habías ido con unas amigas y él me dijo que era una mentirosa y que de seguro estaba cubriendo algo que estabas haciendo ¿Mina? No me agrada que me hablen de esa forma además de que tiene razón en lo que está diciendo, Minako no puedes descuidar tu relación y mucho menos mentirle, estas con alguien que él ni yo conocemos, ese chico no lo recuerdo asi que no me vengas con que es de la universidad.

—No es de la universidad ¿ok? Solo es un amigo que quiero mucho.

— ¿Como que quieres mucho? Eso no puede ser Mina ¿Te estas enamorando de él?

—Mamá no exageres, no está sucediendo nada, solo es un amigo y quiero divertirme y…

— ¡Te enamoraste! —Afirmo— tienes prohibido salir Mina, no quiero que rompas tu relación por este enamoramiento de secundaria

La mire, la mire enojada, no quería que se pusiera del lado de Ace, solo veía lo que yo hacía pero ¿y lo que hizo él? Obvio no vengo a quejarme con mi madre de mis problemas y este no era el momento así que no iba a saber que sucedía y tampoco podía encerrarme solo por la culpa de Ace.

—Pues aunque no quieras me voy a ir.

—No lo vas a hacer y si lo hacer olvídate de regresar a la casa, no quiero problemas con nadie y mucho menos que Ace venga a reclamarme, ya sabes cómo es…

—Entonces la decisión esta echa

—Ya te dije, si te vas ya no regreses.

Di media vuelta hacia mi habitación, vi como mi madre se sentaba tranquila con lo que había conseguido pero no sería así por mucho tiempo. Llegando a mi habitación empaque rápidamente mis cosas para salir de la misma forma y mirar por última vez a mi madre, ella solo abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salió de ella.

—Lo único que voy a decir es... Si Ace estuviera preocupado por mi ¿Porque no me marca al celular? Ya bastante es con que se haya ido como para que ahora regrese a reclamarme—mi madre solo me miro.

Di la vuelta, tome mi maleta, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Seiya, mirándome preocupado…

—Mina ¿Qué paso?

—Solo sube mi maleta y vámonos.

Hizo lo que le pedí mientras yo subía al auto, minutos después subía él poniéndolo en marcha, una lagrima rebelde salió de mis ojos para así perderme en mis pensamientos, la verdad no sabía que haría después… que decisiones debía comenzar a tomar… que le diría a Ace.

Seiya pov

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, llevábamos más de una semana y media de vernos y ahora todo lucia diferente. Había pasado a su casa como un día antes habíamos quedado, llegue temprano como siempre solo para que fuera la primera vez que tardaba en salir, cuando lo hizo la note molesta pero como por arte de magia cambio todo, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer para después darme un abrazo enorme. Amaba ese tipo de demostraciones pero ahora me resultaba extraño, la sentía molesta, algo estaba lastimándola y no eran los zapatos.

Después me pidió que le siguiera la corriente solo para entrar en su casa y conocer a lo que creo es su madre, la verdad jamás pensé que nuestro primer encuentro fuera de esta forma pero ahora que lo veo fue lo peor de lo peor, algo que jamás le desearía a las personas que conocen por primera vez a su suegra por asi decirlo. La señora se veía linda, era parecida a Mina solo que en el momento que empezó a cuestionarme me molesto tanto su actitud que deseaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, obvio no lo hice por respeto a mi adorada Mina, pero la verdad jamás pensé en pasar ese trago amargo.

Mina me había pedido que saliera de la casa ya que la señora no la dejaba salir, yo obedecí y para ser sincero pensaba en marcharme para no ocasionarle más problemas a mi amada pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Ver salir a Mina devastada fue lo peor del día, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabía a donde dirigirme, sabía bien que no podíamos ir a algún lugar con gente por lo mismo de cómo se encontraba ella. Así que después de tanto meditarlo opte por llevarla a casa y así poder escuchar que era lo que sucedía.

Llegamos a la casa que tenían mis padres, mi hermano no estaba por lo mismo de que se había ido de campamento con sus amigos, estaríamos solos. Estacione el auto para después apagar el motor, voltee a mirarla.

—Te traje a mi casa, espero no te molestes ya que no sé qué sea lo que está pasando—ella no contesto, su rostro estaba bajo, pude ver un poco sus ojos que estaban cristalinos, note que comenzaría a llorar, le extendí un kleenex— Mina ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —silencio, ni siquiera se movió un poco intentando responderme algo—Mina si te causo problemas podemos dejar de vernos y así estarás bien, no quiero causarte problemas con nadie y mucho menos quiero que tu mamá ni Ace te digan algo malo y…

Fui callado con un salvaje beso, al principio me dolió un poco la forma tan desesperada y brusca que tomaba mis labios entre los suyos pero después sentí un agrado total, me sentí torpe al intentar corresponderlo, no sabía cómo continuar, me había quedado al principio estático de la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me gustaba la forma en que se estaban llevando las cosas, me agradaba sentir la desesperación en Mina, las ganas que tenia de besarme porque así era la intensidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Por fin logré seguirle el ritmo a lo que estaba sucediendo, implorando mentalmente que no fuera un sueño y si así era no quería despertar nunca de tan grato placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus labios continuaban jugando con los míos, sentí como se acercó más a mí para poder profundizar más el beso, lamentablemente el espacio, oxígeno y la forma en como estábamos acomodados no nos dejó continuar con el agradable momento.

— ¡Te amo Seiya! —salió de sus hermosos labios mientras se separaba de mí, solo la mire impresionado, quise decir algo pero ¿Qué respondía? Era un sueño hecho realidad y no podía decir nada— y al igual que tú te deseo tanto…—se acercó más a mi rostro volviendo a besarme, se separó un poco, sentí como su aliento chocaba con mis labios— deseo ser tuya toda la noche… no quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto más…

Volvió a besarme con ímpetu, con pasión para terminar mirándonos. Observe como sus labios estaban rojos de la acción que habían tenido, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, se veía tan hermosa.

Poco a poco fuimos saliendo del auto, para encontrarnos en el patio de la casa, tome de su mano ayudándola a ingresar a la sala, ella tomo asiento mientras me dirigía a la cocina por algo de agua, me sentía sediento.

Cuando regrese con ella le extendí una botella de agua, ella solo la tomo para dejarla en la mesita de café y poderme jalar hacia ella y volverme a besar. La sentía desesperada, la sentía nerviosa pero era algo que yo también deseaba y ahora que sabía que ella también lo quería mis ansias aumentaron.

Me estaba gustando todo lo que comenzaba a suceder, nunca pensé que fuera a darse de esta forma.

Correspondí aquel beso con posesión, acariciando su hermoso y largo cabello, soltándolo de su largo listón rojo quien tenía prisionera tan bella cascada rubia, esos risos dorados caían libremente por sus hombros y rostro que después comencé a llenar de caricias, mientras ella comenzaba por mi espalda. Comencé a sentir un poco de inquietud en mi entrepierna, sentía un enorme cosquilleo, comenzaba a desear sentir más de ella. La cargue en mis brazos para subir a mi habitación y recostarla en mi cama, el momento había llegado, quería continuar con esto ahora que había entendido su petición, nada ni nadie nos separaría, era ahora o nunca.

Ahora era yo el que tomaba sus labios, tomándolos salvajemente haciéndole sentir lo que mi cuerpo pedía, lo que mi mente tenia días pidiendo a gritos, lo que mi corazón deseaba en esos momentos. En esos instantes fue ella la que quedo atónita ante mis movimientos, no sabía si era por lo mismo de que empezaba a asimilar lo que sucedía, tal vez comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar si era correcto continuar, aun no sabía que era lo que sucedería los siguientes días, era difícil concentrarme, ella noto mi tensión para después darme una mirada tan tierna seguido de una lluvia de besos en todo mi rostro.

—Te amo Seiya, continua... No dejes de besarme...

Y con ello volví a deleitarme con el sabor de esos jugosos labios, entre caricias continuamos dejándonos llevar, nunca pensé que tendría el coraje de hacer lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo. El oxígeno comenzó a faltar, lo que hizo que nos separáramos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, había deseo, ternura y algo más… podría ser ¿amor?

Acaricie suavemente su mejilla, estaba sonrojada, sus labios continuaban rojos de tan hinchados que se encontraban…

—Mina… yo…—tenia miles de cosas por decir, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—No Seiya, no digas nada—poso uno de sus dedos en mis labios pidiéndome silencio, me sorprendí al principio pero después de verla sonreír un rayo de esperanza sentí nacer— no digas nada, solo quiero que este momento sea el mejor de ambos, no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que está sucediendo ni mucho menos de lo que va a suceder— eso me animo por completo, me estaba dando a entender que tendríamos algo más. No porque solo pensara en eso, es solo que tantas eran las noches en que soñaba con tenerla solo para mí y ahora que se cumplía quería llenarme de toda ella.

Me recosté a su lado entrelazando mis manos con las suyas para hacerla sentir segura, darle a entender que esto para mí era lo mejor que me estuviera pasando en la vida. Acaricie su hermoso cabello al igual que su rostro, mi mirada se perdía entre todas sus facciones, entre lo hermosa que se veía toda ruborizada.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —murmure, sentí como me abrazo fuertemente mientras sacaba un suspiro.

—No pido mucho, solo se sincero con lo que quieres que suceda, con lo sientes… yo estoy dispuesta a seguir si tu así lo deseas.

Me acerque despacio para que nuestras narices rosaran en señal de un beso, sonreí ampliamente tomando su rostro entre mis manos continuando con un beso suave, la verdad ya no resistía, quería seguir con lo que habíamos empezado, quería que sintiera todo… todo lo que la amaba.

—Te quiero, te amo y te necesito Mina…—dije en un suspiro.

Fue ahora ella la que continuo con un tierno beso, mientras nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a dejase llevar por el deseo tan profundo que sentíamos. Incontrolablemente tome sus labios, quería gozarlos de manera desenfrenada, quería que sintiera que ella era mía ahora, solo a mí me pertenecía.

—Siempre serás mía… aunque suene loco y enfermo… me encantas...

Sonrió ampliamente, sentí como sus manos recorrían mi espalda continuando después con mi cabello para así dejarme seguir con su hermoso y largo cuello, lo bese, lo mordí, lo lamí y succione con tanta intensidad mientras sus manos viajaban por mi abdomen para asi situarse dentro de mi pantalón. Miles de caricias acompañadas de millones de sensaciones fueron bombardeándonos para dar comienzo a despojarnos de lo que tanto nos estorbaba, prenda tras prenda iba cayendo hasta dejarnos solo con la ropa interior.

La mire, mire todo su cuerpo semidesnudo, sentí tanta atracción hacia ella, no sabía cuánto duraría de esa forma, mi cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear demasiado.

—Eres hermosa ¿lo sabias? —volvió a sonrojarse tratando de ocultar su mirada de la mía—no dejes de mirarme, eres demasiado hermosa como para esconderte detrás de tus rubios cabellos.

Acaricie su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello y después a sus pechos, tan firmes, tan lindos. Acaricie uno a uno con mis manos sacando pequeños suspiros por parte de ella, sentía como su sostén blanco con encaje me estorbaba a lo que hábilmente lo retire de un solo movimiento… vaya que jamás me había deleitado tanto con una mujer, Mina no era la primera pero aun así estaba dejándome idiota de tan hermosa que era, me estaba hechizando con solo una mirada, con una sonrisa, con su corazón. Ahora solo deseaba que ella fuera la única en mi presente y mejor aún en mi futuro.

Lamí, bese cada uno de sus senos innumerable número de veces mientras ella se encorvaba de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo. Explore cada parte de ella, llegando hasta su intimidad sintiéndola con toda libertad, gimió un par de veces mientras se encorvaba, tanto deseo comenzaba a dolerme, sentía que me lastimaba demasiado.

—¡Seiya… Seiya te necesito ahora! —dijo desesperada.

—Tus deseos son ordenes mi linda esposa…

Y como un niño que desea probar aquel dulce que con tantas ansias pidió, la tome, me fundí con ella en uno solo, sintiendo el mayor placer de toda mi existencia, sentía tan placentero el momento que no quería que terminara. La velocidad iba en aumento, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron tan bien en cada movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarla mejor, vi como su frente estaba a perlada de sudor, sus mejillas continuaban con el hermoso color carmesí, sus labios dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa.

—No dejes de mirarme— ordene, ella obedeció rápido mirándome profundamente—quiero grabar en mi memoria tu mirada, quiero que este momento sea eterno.

Minutos más tarde ambos llegamos al clímax, la abrace fuertemente mientras besaba cada parte de su rostro, ella correspondió mi abrazo besando mi cuello, sentí como succiono parte de el. Llegamos al cielo y bajamos tan livianamente… fue lo más delicioso que jamás haya probado en mi vida.

Después de eso nos quedamos profundamente dormidos cobijados por una ligera sabana y por el gran amor que nos teníamos…

Mina Pov

Mi momento con Seiya fue fascinante, no podía haberlo visualizado mejor, me encanto estar con él, fue muy tierno conmigo y eso se lo agradezco ya que sentí que estaba bloqueada de tantas sensaciones que me estaba haciendo experimentar. Esa tarde cuando despertamos salimos a comer juntos a un restaurante cercano, no tocamos el tema de nuestro encuentro, al contrario me sentía más unida a él y más relajada.

Ese día y el siguiente no volví a casa, estaba muy molesta con mi madre, jamás espere que se fuera a poner de lado de Ace y en cuanto a él, jamás me llamo, el celular estaba intacto de algún mensaje suyo, sabía que esto ya había sido mucho así que nuestro fin por fin estaba llegando.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, salíamos Seiya y yo tan felices tomados de la mano a pasear por el centro del estado y tal vez más tarde pasar por un antro. En nuestro recorrido por el parque compramos unos helados, ambos caminábamos muy quitados de la pena hasta que mi mala suerte comenzaba a hacerse presente. Tomamos asiento en una de las banquitas disfrutando del tan placentero día, el sol brillaba a su máximo.

—Dime Mina...

— ¿Que sucede Seiya? —me acerque a él robándole un beso.

— ¿Yaten sabía algo de que nos veríamos por acá?

—Yo se lo dije, la verdad no quería que me estuviera buscando como loco por todo Facebook, sabes bien como se pone—confirme, esperaba que no se molestara por haber comunicado tal cosa a Yaten.

—Entonces ¿Si le dijiste que ambos nos veríamos?

—Sí, de echo me dijo que era una buena idea

— ¿Qué más sabe Yaten que yo no sepa?

— ¿Te molesta que hable con Yaten? —pregunte curiosa.

—No, no es eso, es solo que Yaten fue a verme el día que salí para acá, me pregunto algunas cosas y…

— ¿Qué clase de cosas te pregunto? —cuestione

—Bueno es que en si… como puedo explicártelo, la verdad tenía miedo por mi confesión de aquella vez, no sabía cómo lo habías tomado así que pensé que me mandarías lejos.

—Al menos ya resolviste esa duda—lo abrace— ya te diste cuenta de que no te iba a mandar al cuerno.

—Y créeme que me tiene contento esa respuesta…

—Ahora tu respóndeme —lo mire— ¿Por qué me propusiste matrimonio?

—Me gustaste desde que te conocí…—respondí rápido.

—Debe haber algo más…

—Pues… podría decirse que jamás había conocido a alguien como tú, me encanta tu forma de ser, alegras mi momento, siempre que platicamos haces que el tiempo se pase volando y eso para mí es malo porque no quiero que termine ese momento. El contar chistes, charlar de cualquier tontería y no querer irme a dormir por no perderme un minuto contigo, simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti ¿Sabes? —Sonrió ampliamente— me encantan tus celos por no saber a qué tipo de fiesta iba.

—Así que crees que tuve celos aquel día.

—No, no creo, yo sé que así fue—contesto muy seguro.

—Está bien, tienes toda la razón, odio a la chica esa que te está tirando la onda y eso que no la conozco ¡La odio!

—Mina—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos— esa chica no te llega a los talones, jamás te llegara, eres lo mejor de mi vida y nadie lo cambiara. Pese que haya pensado diferente en las relaciones en una red social, ahora me doy cuenta de que si puedes enamorarte… yo lo hice de ti... no quería creer en lo que todos decían…

— ¿Y qué era eso que tanto decían?

—Que era imposible enamorarse de una persona a través de una red social, según ellos uno no se puede enamorar de una persona sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin abrazarla; sin sentirla… pero la realidad es que están equivocados, uno comienza a soñar con esa persona, deseando el día en que puedan conocerse, nace el sentimiento más puro y todo asi como asi, es un amor muy lindo. No voy a mentirte, soñé contigo todas las noches, los días, a todo momento. Comencé a confiar en ti, a amarte y eso es lo que una relación lleva, me enamore como un idiota y créeme que tengo miedo de lo que vaya a suceder pero en estos momentos—aclaro su garganta sonriéndome— en estos momentos no quiero pensar en eso ¿Mina? Estoy enamorado de ti y mucho…

—Y yo también me enamore de ti.

Y así nos fundimos en un pequeño beso, sus labios estaban fríos por causa de la nieve, me sentía tan bien. Poco a poco nos separamos dándonos besos de piquito hasta sonreírnos, no puedo olvidar esa mirada que siempre me brindaba…

— ¿Mina? —ambos volteamos a mirar a la persona que me llamaba.

Mi sonrisa cambio a una de pánico, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, mi presión bajo y que decir de mi sangre, quería que me tragara la tierra…

— ¿Mina que haces aquí? —pregunto la persona que me llamaba.

—Estaba de viaje, vine de entrada por salida—respondí rápidamente— solo estoy disfrutando del bello día.

— ¿Y mi hijo Ace? ¿Sabe de todo esto?

Asi es, mi suegra me había visto con Seiya. Mi momento de terror apenas comenzaba, no me había cuestionado que haría con la relación que tenía con Ace, me estaba dejando llevar por el momento sin importarme nada, entre en una inseguridad de no saber qué haría ahora.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad tarde un poco en escribirlo por lo mismo de querer agregar un encuentro mas intimo en los personajes, tal vez sea algo ligero pero por algo se empieza.

Les comento que esta llegando ya a la recta final esta historia, aun no se si sean dos capítulos mas o solo uno, depende de mi inspiración.

Gracias de nuevo a todas por leer, mil gracias por darse un espacio y leer esta locura.

Saludos Sandy...


	10. Negación

Hola de nuevo...

Se que ha pasado tanto tiempo en que actualice esta historia, pero lamentablemente mi lap (aunque suene trillado) se puso enferma y no podía actualizar desde mi celular. Sé que no es pretexto porque bien que podía escribir capítulos pero por "x" o "y" no lo hice. Pido una disculpa enorme, espero terminar esta historia lo que resta de la semana.

Espero disfruten este capitulo, ya van a ir finalizándose algunos temas y lapsos nerviosos de nuestros personajes... espero no defraudarlas.

* * *

 **De nuevo...**

 **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, si así lo fuera Seiya Kou se ubiera quedado con la coneja y obviamente Mina con Yaten... lamentablemente nos hicieron infelices dejando a la coneja con el señor lanza rosas...**

 **(no me juzguen si son Mamochas o Reiten pero asi lo ve mi mente retorcida, es sin afán de molestarlas.)**

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Negación.**

Seiya Pov

Mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación; ya en la ciudad, me encontraba meditando todo lo sucedido. Tenía casi dos semanas de haber regresado de Guanajuato y aun no sabía que era lo que haría...

¿En qué momento todo se había ido al carajo? Fui la persona más feliz de todo el estado y en un dos por tres las cosas cambiaron. No sé porque me hice ilusiones falsas en algo que jamás debí haber tocado...

Talle mis ojos debido a la tristeza que comenzaba a presentarse en ellos ¡Demonios! De nuevo me está sucediendo lo que con mi ex. ¿Porque seré tan idiota que siempre caigo en lo mismo?

Di la vuelta recostado en mi cama para así poder mirar por la ventana, el día era frio y lluvioso, pareciera que sentía lo mismo que yo y eso que a mí me agradan los días así.

Escuche como tocaban a mi puerta, me negué a contestar para que pensaran que me encontraba dormido; ese día no iría a trabajar y mis clases aun no comenzaban, solo quería tranquilidad. Volvieron a tocar mi puerta pero esta vez con mayor insistencia aunque no por eso me moví para abrirla, los golpes no cesaron, fastidiado me levante molesto y abrí la puerta.

— ¡Que!—dije molesto, observe que era mi hermano Haruka el que molestaba.

—Pero que carácter el tuyo ¿Qué es lo que sucede para que te tenga así de irritado?

— ¡Nada que te importe!—volví a contestar molesto.

—No, no, en eso si te equivocas hermanito—me hizo a un lado mientras entraba a mi habitación para sentarse frente a mi escritorio y mirarme serio— ¿Porque no me esperaste para volver juntos de Guanajuato? Pensé que te vería en la casa y cuando llegue no estabas—reclamo mirándome serio.

—Tenia cosas que hacer—respondí cortante.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Me miro insistente—se supone que habías pedido permiso en el trabajo, además clases no tenías.

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?—me defendí— No quise esperarte es todo.

— ¿Que te hizo Mina? Porque sé que estuviste con ella, sé que estuvieron en la casa.

—Creo que estas mal—respondí fastidiado cerrando la puerta para aventarme a mi cama ignorando a mi hermano.

— ¿Y este listón rojo?—voltee rápidamente para mirar lo que había sacado de su bolsa— porque no creo que sea tuyo, además yo no lleve a ninguna mujer a la casa y tú sí.

—Eso a mí no me consta—respondí rápidamente — ¿Cómo sé que no lo hiciste?

—Está bien, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que es por Mina por lo que estas así—vi como dejo en mi mueble el listón hecho rollito.

—Deja de molestar y vete, no quiero hablar con nadie.

— ¿O sea que yo también me tengo que ir?

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta para ver quien más se unía a la plática. Yaten llegaba sonriendo con sus típicas gafas obscuras.

— ¿Qué?—se quitó sus lentes dejando de sonreír— ¿No piensan saludarme?

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento.

—Que amargados son—hizo una mueca de fastidio, miro a mi hermano de una forma molesta —bueno, tu siempre has sido un amargado, no me interesa mucho si quieres saludarme.

— ¿Ya vienes tan temprano a discutir conmigo?—respondió mi hermano —sabes lo que pienso de ti, además tu eres el que está en contra mía, eres el molesto por que le hablo a aquella bella dama que según tu estas cortejando...

—A Elizabeth déjala en paz, ella es mía.

—Aja si tú lo dices—respondió en un tono sarcástico.

—No, no es que lo diga ¡Así es!—afirmo amenazante Yaten mientras entraba a mi habitación.

— ¿Van a estar discutiendo todo el día?—interrumpí fastidiado— ¿Solo a eso vinieron a mi habitación? ¿¡Porque no mejor se van a discutir a otro lado y me dejan a mí en paz!?

Ambos me miraron, yo solo me limite a darme la vuelta recostado en mi cama para ignorarlos.

—En vista de que el niño Seiya está molesto, creo que deberíamos dejar que se calme un poco.

— ¡¿Dejarlo que se calme!?—Respondió Haruka— ¡Pero de que se va a calmar! Lleva dos semanas así, parece muerto viviente, no baja a comer, no habla, no convive con nosotros, se ha vuelto un total ermitaño de echo creo que ni se baña—contestaba en tono de reclamo mi hermano.

—Tampoco exageres Haruka—respondí sin moverme.

— ¡El exagerado eres tu Seiya!—agrego Yaten— si todo eso es lo que no has hecho entonces si estás muy mal ¿Ya viste la hora? Son casi las 6 de la tarde y aun no te has cambiado.

— ¡Solo mírate!—continuo en reclamo Haruka—tan desarreglado ¡Así ninguna chica te va a mirar!

— ¡No necesito que ninguna chica me mire! Yo no quiero a otra chica, yo solo quiero... Lo único que quiero es...—dije exaltado aunque al finalizar no pude terminar mi frase.

— ¡A Mina!—contestaron ambos.

—¡Soy tan transparente! Por dios, siempre me pasa lo mismo—azote mis manos en mis piernas pues ya me había acomodado sentándome en mi cama—solo quería ser feliz y no lo soy, pensé que esta vez lo seria, pensé que las cosas cambiarían y por fin estaría feliz con ella pero no lo fue... Ella aún tiene a alguien con quien compartir su vida y yo de tonto me metí en lo que no debía...

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto Yaten

—Al parecer nos descubrió Ace, su madre nos vio y la mamá de Mina también lo sabía, la metí en problemas—respondí desanimado.

—Vaya que si es problema—agrego mi hermano mientras rascaba su cabeza algo incómodo—te dije que tenían que arreglar ese problema antes de que se complicaran más las cosas.

—Ahorita no le ayuda eso de "te lo dije" así que mejor ahórrate tus palabras —fastidiado Yaten suspiro— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Que, que pienso hacer? ¡Por favor! No pienso hacer nada, no quiero ni debo hacer nada, ya la estoy pagando y ya no quiero pagarla más, créanme que esto de por sí ya es complicado como para que ahora haga algo...

— ¿Entonces así vas a dejar las cosas?—cuestiono mi hermano mientras se recargaba en la ventana a mirar hacia afuera.

—Si, ya no quiero saber nada mas de Mina, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, ella ya decidió con quien estar y yo no me voy a meter.

—Hablas como si te hubieras metido con ella íntimamente —rápido me sonroje, no debía dejar que ellos conocieran la verdad.

— ¿Estás loco o qué?—indignado respondí—no la he tocado.

—Pues parece que si—Yaten me miraba sonriendo.

—No, no hemos hecho nada—suspire mientras me acercaba a mi laptop a abrir mi sesión —de ahora en adelante no me verán más por Facebook, no quiero saber nada más de ese mundo, es mejor que me aleje por completo.

—Entonces te vas a hacer a un lado solo por lo que sucedió

— ¿Que parte de ella esta con Ace no entienden? Ya fue, esa relación se terminó.

—Pero tú aún la quieres.

—Y eso no tiene nada que ver, esto se tiene que terminar ahora.

En ese momento ya estaba en la aplicación dando de baja mi cuenta, jamás volvería a ver ni saber nada de ella. No quería continuar martirizándome con algo que jamás será mío. El matrimonio ficticio nos había matado tanto a ella como a mí, jugamos con fuego y nos quémanos, no podíamos continuar así.

—Ace es un idiota, no sabe valorar a Mina —Finalizo Yaten —pero si ustedes quieren hacerse tontos con esto, adelante. Ya uno hablo con ambos y ni así entienden.

— ¿Que sabes tú que yo no se Yaten?—interrogue—de nuevo me ocultan algo...

—Yo no tengo porque ocultarte nada, es solo que es difícil para ella y eso no lo entiendes. No por eso quiero decir que está bien lo que hace es solo que debe tener miedo, ella ya no lo quiere como antes y menos por su altercado de hace meses.

— ¿Altercado? ¿De qué altercado estás hablando? ¿Ace le hizo algo? ¿La lastimó? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—cuestione preocupado.

—Nada, nada importante.

—Yaten ¿¡Que fue lo que paso!? —me levante exaltado acercándome más a él.

— ¡Nada! —respondió en defensa, pero yo sabía que algo ocultaba.

—Ahora vas a tener que decirlo Yaten—agrego Haruka

—Yo no sé nada, no me concierne a mi decir los problemas de ella, si ella me los cuenta es por algo y yo no debo traicionar esa confianza.

— ¿Y si peligra? —Cuestione molesto— ¿Ni así lo dirás?

—Seiya no puedo decir nada.

—No, pues ya entiendo, es más fácil que ella te tenga confianza a ti que a mí.

—No vengas con celos Seiya que no te va, si ella me dijo lo que dijo fue por no preocuparte, porque no estuvieras molesto por tonterías que solo el idiota de Ace puede hacer, Seiya esto ya es cosa tuya, ella te quiere es solo el temor...

— ¡Hay si cómo no! Si realmente me quisiera no actuaría así y estaría conmigo pero como no es así no lo está. Así que ya dejen de molestar y déjeme solo.

Vi como ambos salieron resignados marchándose con la cabeza baja, yo solo me levante a cerrar mi puerta para no saber nada del mundo exterior. Odiaba a todo el mundo, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Yaten Pov

Salimos algo decepcionados de la habitación de Seiya, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota y no quisiera pelear por Mina. Yo no estaba enterado de todo el problema, solo había recibido un inbox de ella diciendo "Yaten, no sé que estoy haciendo aqui ¿Vez como no fue buena idea todo esto? Tengo que regresar a mi vida de antes y olvidarme de todo lo que hay aquí, te recordaré como uno de mis mejores amigos y por favor no te enojes por todo esto"

Fue lo peor que haya leído en todo mi día, no pensé que las cosas fueran a llegar a tanto.

—Ya le había dicho a mi hermano que dejara esa relación por las buenas, debía de haber hablado con ella antes de que sucediera todo esto.

— ¡Por dios! ¿No te cansas de ser tan tonto? —Dije molesto, la verdad odiaba mucho a Haruka— ¿qué caso tiene que se esté reprochando las cosas a estas alturas? ya mucho es lo que ambos están pasando—respondí al comentario absurdo del tipejo ese.

— ¡A mí no me importa ella Yaten! ¡A mí el que me importa es mi hermano, no me agrada verlo de esa forma, ya mucho sufrió con su ex como para que ahora sufra por una mujer casada! Ella fue la que tuvo la culpa por hacerle ilusiones a mi hermano pero peor él por hacerle caso ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta verlo así? ¿De nuevo? No puedo permitir que caiga...

—Entiendo tu posición de hermano mayor y que tengas todos esos sentimientos pero para mí ambos son mis amigos y sé que ambos quieren estar juntos así que yo ayudaré a que estén felices y juntos.

— ¡Pues yo no quiero que metas a mi hermano en más problemas!—contesto amenazante— ¿Yaten no lo entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que sufrió antes?

—Por lo mismo de que se lo que sufrió antes quiero ayudarlo, Haruka yo sé que no nos llevamos bien pero debemos unirnos para que salga de esa depresión que lo está matando, dime ¿Desde cuándo no sale?

—Mi mamá dice que fue desde que llego, casi no lo ve—sacudió su cabello en desesperación—la verdad no sé qué fue lo que paso, sé que estuvieron en la casa pero no entiendo que paso después. Yaten esto es complicado, ella es casada y él es más chico que ella ¿Tú crees que ella va a cambiar a su pareja por mi hermano?

—Créeme que tu hermano vale más la pena que el idiota de Ace, yo trataré de solucionarlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso...

— ¡Tú crees! ¡Tú crees! Carajos por eso les pasa lo que les pasa, son tan indecisos, por eso no son felices...

—Mira quien lo dice, Yaten el don sexy de Facebook ¡Cómo no! No puedes invitar a cenar a la chica que te gusta por tus indecisiones

—Ya, ya cállate, mejor dime ¿Sabes dónde vive Mina?

—Sí, se dónde está su edificio, el problema es que no se en que piso viva.

—Ah de eso no te preocupes, yo llegare, gritando el nombre de ella para así poderla encontrar.

— ¿No será más fácil que llegues y preguntes al encargado del edificio?—lo mire sonriendo.

—Bueno, también podría hacer eso

Tendría que buscar a Mina para saber qué es lo que sucedió y así poder encontrar una solución y arreglar las cosas.

Seiya estaría de emo encerrado todo el tiempo en su habitación hasta que por fin encontrara un motivo para salir de esta. Había que ayudarlo.

Salí de la casa de Seiya con el coraje de hacer lo que me había propuesto, esta relación se llevaría a cabo, por fin Mina y Seiya serían felices gracias al doctor corazón oseasemelese yo mérito ¡Yaten don sexy!

Tome mi auto dirigiéndome al departamento de Mina, espero no encontrarme con el dichoso Ace para que no tenga problemas. Llegue en menos de 30 minutos al gran edificio, ya estaba anocheciendo así que estaba comenzando a iluminarse el lugar, estacione el auto cerca del inmueble, baje mirando a ambos lados por si aparecía el susodicho médico, ya que había que tener precaución.

Llegue a la entrada del edificio, abrí la puerta ayudando a salir a una chica con su bebé, le iba a preguntar si conocía a Mina, pero como iba muy apresurada ya no le dije nada. En el lobby se encontraba un encargado, al parecer era como la seguridad del lugar, el tipo al percatarse de mi presencia volteo para mirarme.

— ¿Es visitante?

— ¿eh? — La verdad no sé si me pregunto o me dijo.

—Si ¿Es usted visitante? ¿A qué piso viene?

— ¡A sí! Vengo a buscar a... Es un médico, se llama Ace soy compañero de la prepa, la verdad me dio su dirección pero no me dijo que piso tenia, ya le marque pero no me contesta y como quiero darle una sorpresa la verdad no quiero alertarlo.

—Ah ya, el señor Ace Kaito, esposo de la señorita Mina, viven en el segundo piso, es la puerta de la izquierda, tiene bonitos detalles la puerta.

—Oh gracias señor, la verdad me ha librado de un apuro, quiero darles una sorpresa.

—Si joven ahí viven y si los veo llegar yo no diré nada para que su sorpresa salga bien.

—Gracias buen hombre.

—Sí, tome el elevador y ya sabe es el segundo piso a la izquierda.

Y con una despedida de mano me dirigí al elevador. Tenía los nervios de punta, no sabía lo que sucedería o lo que me encontraría. Llegue al segundo piso, descendí del elevador como si se tratara de un delincuente, no quería toparme a Ace si es que estaba. Pase cerca del pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras, visualice todo el corredor encontrando las 4 puertas de los departamentos. Cuando me iba a disponer a buscar el departamento de Mina observe como una de las puertas de la izquierda (porque había dos del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo) se abría para dejar ver a Ace, observe como se despedía de alguien.

—Nos vemos en la mañana Mina —decía despidiéndose, se veía que llevaba algo de prisa—Cuídate.

Y rápido me oculte en el pasillo de las escaleras para que no me viera ya que por ahí no entraría si es que toma el elevador, rogué a dios que así fuera. Sé que no me conoce pero por si las dudas mejor me escondo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidí asomarme para ver si aún estaba Ace, salí de mi escondite observando el largo corredor para después ver el elevador y percatarme que estaba bajando, ahí debería ir Ace.

Continúe con mi cometido acercándome a la puerta donde ahora sabía que estaría Mina, aclare mi garganta para tocar el timbre. Escuche como se movían por dentro acercándose a la puerta.

— ¿Se te olvidaron de nuevo tus llaves Ace?—decía Mina abriendo sin percatarse de la persona que vería, después de que me observara bien su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación — ¿Yaten?

—Vaya al menos aún me recuerdas y eso que es nuestra primera vez—dije serio —pero quita esa cara, parece que viste un fantasma o ¿Es la impresión de verme? Te dije que te enamorarías de mi si me vieras, pero vamos quita esa expresión, solo vine a verte

— ¿Qué quieres Yaten?—pregunto molesta y cortante.

— ¡Oye cálmate! No tienes por qué molestarte.

—Sí, si tengo porque hacerlo, Ace está adentro y...

—Y no me vengas con mentiras porque sé que se acaba de ir, sé que ya se fue a trabajar.

— ¿Me estas espiando?—reclamo.

—No, es solo que lo vi cuando se iba.

—No sé a qué viniste, la verdad ya no quiero saber nada de ese mundo cibernético

— ¿Tan mala experiencia fuimos para ti? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos para que nos trates asi?

—Simplemente no quiero tener de nuevo problemas ¿Ok? Solo quiero estar bien con mi familia y mi esposo. No puedo continuar con esto... Además tú no me has hecho nada...

—Pensé que pensabas diferente Minako...—desilusionado intente darme la vuelta e irme pero algo no me dejaba satisfecho — ¿Tan mal te trato Seiya? ¿En qué te desilusionó para que actuaras asi? Digo, porque si yo no te he hecho nada, entonces quiere decir que ¿Seiya si lo hizo? —la mire seriamente, sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, había dado en el clavo.

— ¡No lo menciones!

— ¿Si sabes lo que paso él? ¿Verdad? sabes lo que Seiya paso en sus relaciones pasadas, sabes que lo de él si será verdadero. Si le dije que te hablara fue porque eras mi mejor amiga, quería que ambos se llevaran bien, solo deseaba que Seiya pensara diferente y encontrara una amiga, lamentablemente encontró el amor en ti, créeme que todo esto del juego del matrimonio no era para que se enamoraran de verdad y fueran pareja... Yo fui el culpable de todo.

—Yo no quería que encontrara el amor en mí—observe como bajo rápidamente la mirada, se veía que sentía culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo— Yo no buscaba nada Yaten y tú lo sabes, yo era feliz con Ace.

— ¿Eras? —me acerque más a ella, debía explicarme que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Si, era porque ahora que llego Seiya cambio todo mi mundo! Tenía miedo desde que comenzamos esta absurda relación, tuve miedo cuando lo conocí, tuve miedo cuando me toco... Tengo miedo de lo que me está pasando... Yo no buscaba el amor... Solo quería divertirme y salir de mi soledad

—Yo nunca pensé que fueran a enamorarse...—complete la frase decaído.

—Pues paso ¡Y fue a ambos! Me deje llevar por lo que sentía y me entregue a él siéndole infiel a Ace, me siento pésima porque nos descubrió mi suegra, no sé si vio de mas pero le dijo que me había visto con un hombre paseando, Ace se molestó y me reclamo diciéndome que era una malagradecida, me dijo que trabajaba por los dos para tener algo más a futuro, había descubierto en ese viaje que realmente si quería un hijo, algo que nos uniera más ya que estábamos perdiendo el interés... Yaten, Ace quiere formar una familia conmigo, es dos años mayor que yo y eso es una ventaja, además de que va a ser el mejor medico de toda la ciudad... Nos ira bien. —finalizo intentando sonar segura, pero su voz la había delatado, temblaba mucho al explicarse.

— ¿Es lo que tú piensas o lo que él te dijo? Porque si solo él te dijo eso recuerda cómo se comportó antes. No puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron y el reclamo que hizo, aun así quieras continuar, que le creas. Es una idea que solo tú quieres hacerte. Eso de que es dos años mayor ¿Lo dices porque Seiya es unos cuantos años menor que tú? Por favor no exageres y vengas con ese cuento de que la edad sí importa, importa para la gente que no tiene nada que hacer más que meterse en la vida de los demás , pero si tú eres feliz ¿Porque no darte esa oportunidad de continuar siéndolo?

—Pero Ace me ama—afirmo con los puños cerrados—todo en él está bien, trabajo, edad, madures…

—Hazte ilusiones tontas Mina—interrumpí— solo tú te engañas y mucho menos continúes con lo de su trabajo, Seiya también tiene un buen trabajo y será alguien más importante cuando obtenga su título de chef y lo de la edad ¡Por favor! Lo volveré a repetir, eso no importa, él te amo así tal como eres, ve el lado positivo, él se enamoró de Mina, la Mina que escribía locuras, la Mina que jamás vio personalmente, fueron los sentimientos no el físico, tu esencia es lo que lo atrapó y eso tu no lo vez...

—No hay marcha atrás Yaten...

—Porque tu así lo quieres... Me da lástima todo esto, creí que sería diferente.

Y con esas últimas palabras me di la vuelta dirigiéndome al elevador, no podía creer lo que ella me había dicho.

—Lo lamento Yaten, son importantes en mi vida—presione el botón del elevador para poder abordarlo.

—Si lo fuéramos no actuarias de esa forma, mínimo le darías una explicación de lo que sucedió pero no lo harás. —Voltee a encararla —habías dicho que si te gustaba, que lo querías y pensabas mucho en él, eso querida es amor y te niegas a aceptarlo, entonces olvídate de sentimentalismos y sigue con tu patética vida.

—Te preocupas por Seiya ¿Y por mi quien se preocupa?—reclamo molesta.

—Lo intente pero tú no lo aceptas ¿Tu porque crees que estoy aquí? —pregunte en tono de reclamo, ya me estaba hartando esta platica— ¿Crees que me encanta dar visitas a domicilio? No abres los ojos y no te fijas en lo que está sucediendo a tu al rededor. Se consiente de lo que está pasando.

Así subí al elevador perdiéndome detrás de las puertas metálicas, me sentía desilusionado. Había que sacar adelante a Seiya y continuar con nuestras vidas, tendría que cerrar también mi fb para olvidarme de todas las tonterías que había ahí, evitar jugar con algo tan importante, algo que al final te puede matar consumiéndote poco a poco.

* * *

Se que fue demasiado corto pero prometo tener otro capitulo pronto...

De nuevo gracias a todas las personas que me leen y siguen, ustedes saben bien quien son...

Saludos Sandy Kou


	11. Cerrando Sesiones

Hola de nuevo! Bien pues no se como comenzar, estamos llegando al final de la historia, demore demasiado y creo que no merezco perdón alguno. este es el penúltimo capitulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 _ **S &M**_

 _ **Si hubiera sabido que ese día iba a ser el último, que después todo cambiaría, te hubiera abrazado mas fuerte, me hubiera aferrado un poco mas a ti...**_

 _ **S &M**_

* * *

 **ˆˆˆAMOR EN LA REDˆˆˆ**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Cerrando sesiones.**

Mina Pov

Cerré la puerta recargándome en ella para después deslizarme y dejarme caer pesadamente. Entendía los motivos por los que estaba molesto Yaten, sé que hice mal y sé que estoy actuando mal pero no tengo otra opción.

Aquel último día de Guanajuato con Seiya fue el peor de todos...

Flash back

Después de encontrarme a mi suegra e inventarme miles de escusas por las que debía retirarme, pase por mis maletas a casa de Seiya, él iba muy pensativo.

—Gracias Seiya por dejarme quedar en tu casa, la verdad te lo agradezco pero ahora tengo que regresar a la ciudad...

— ¿Entonces eso significa que se acabó...?—pregunto en un tono melancólico.

—No te entiendo Seiya...

— ¡Sabía que esto sucedería!—se dejó caer en uno de los sillones tomando entre sus manos su rostro, lucia muy abatido.

—Seiya, sabías bien que esto no tenía que suceder, ambos nos dejamos llevar y...—afirme intentando parecer segura, pero el interrumpió mi excusa.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Lo haces por Ace o por ti? No te entiendo Mina, pensé que todo lo que habíamos pasado te había dejado una respuesta clara sobre lo que tenías que hacer.

— ¿Lo que tenía que hacer?—Lo mire molesta—por dios Seiya, esto jamás tuvo que haber pasado, fue una tontería. Además tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, yo tengo una relación con alguien y tú...

— ¿Yo que?—interrumpió cortante— Creo haber sido claro en lo que sentía por ti, creo que jamás me importo tu estado y eso te consta, además no me vengas ahora con que tienes una relación si esa jamás la respetaste desde el momento en que te metiste conmigo, eso me lo dejaste bien claro...—solo sentí el fuerte dolor de mi mano estampada en su tersa mejilla. Algo había roto o tal vez me dolió la cruel verdad con que dijo las cosas.

—Eres tan egoísta... Típico de tu edad

— ¿Ahora resulta que soy inmaduro?—reclamo mientras intentaba relajar entre su mano el ardor de su mejilla, sabía que le había dolido pues estaba muy roja del impacto— Al menos siempre te dije lo que sentía por ti. Jamás te pregunte que ibas a hacer porque yo creí en ti y me desilusionaste con tu actitud inmadura, así que no me vengas con que eres la más madura porque no te va.

—No podemos estar juntos Seiya —intente cortar y finalizar el tema.

—Entonces seguirás con tu patético matrimonio—respondió afirmando.

—Es lo mejor...

Y con una última mirada salí de su casa perdiéndome en la ciudad.

Me dirigí a casa de una de mis hermanas, bueno media hermana. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y dónde quedarme hasta que Ace pasara por mí, aunque ahora no sé si lo hará y que será lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, no sé si su madre le conto lo que vio en el parque y la verdad no me interesa.

Llegue a casa de mi hermana tocando el timbre, espere unos minutos mientras abrían.

— ¿Mina? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inmediatamente que me vio, me abrazo fuertemente logrando que me derramara en lágrimas de tanto dolor que traía en mi corazón — ¿qué sucede Mina? Supe lo de mamá ¿porque estás tan triste?

—Rei, no sé qué decir, estoy muy confundida y tengo mucho miedo.

—Entremos a casa, te prepárate un té y hablaremos de todo lo que sucede.

Entramos dirigiéndome a la sala, inmediatamente me deje caer sobre el acojinado asiento, continúe llorando mientras mi hermana preparaba su té en la cocina. Sabía que ya había complicado más las cosas, el simple hecho de haber mandado a volar a Seiya sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento decía mucho de mí, me había portado tan cruel con él.

Después de unos minutos llego mi hermana con su tetera y un par de tazas, sirvió cada una y tomo asiento a mi lado.

—Supe que mi mamá te echo de la casa, pero no supe bien la razón.

—Fue una tontería, cometí una estupidez y...

— ¿Y qué estupidez es esa?—cuestiono mirándome fijamente— No creo que hayas echo algo muy malo.

—No sé qué decir, se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

—Por favor Mina ¿Qué es eso tan malo?

—Le fui infiel a Ace...—la expresión de mi hermana cambio rápido a una de preocupación, sabía que comenzaría a sermonearme.

—Mina... Eso es algo... Grave. —su expresión era de preocupación, sabía que la había decepcionado.

—Lo sé, sé que está mal lo que hice—recargue mis codos en mis rodillas tomando con mis manos mi rostro, me sentía tan mal.

—Bueno Mina, si lo hiciste fue por algo... Sé que Ace es muy difícil de entender, de hecho no sé cómo fue que te enamoraste de él. Aunque todo esto no funciona si ustedes dos eran felices, se veían muy felices.

—Lo sé, sé que éramos felices, yo sentía mucha felicidad a su lado, estaba muy satisfecha por cómo se iban llevando las cosas, amaba a Ace pero de un tiempo a acá esto se convirtió en algo... Monótono, se volvió indiferente conmigo sentía que nada de lo que hacía lo mantenía contento, deje mi trabajo solo para que estuviéramos juntos, sabía que su trabajo lo absorbería más y casi no nos veríamos por eso deje mi empleo y ni así lo vi contento...

—Y este chico que conociste... —movió sus manos en señal de que le dijera el nombre de la persona que me tenía como loca.

—Se llama Seiya...—le respondí después de un gran suspiro.

—Seiya—afirmó— ¿Sabía que tenías una relación?

—Siempre lo supo, cuando lo conocí fue lo primero que supo de mí.

— ¿Y aun así acepto estar contigo o tú le dijiste otra cosa?

—Él acepto estar conmigo, yo siempre deje en claro que estaba con Ace pero... Pero simplemente nos dejamos llevar, primero nos conocimos en persona y admito que me agrado después nos volvimos a encontrar, y...

—Mina ¿Tu sentías ya algo por él antes de conocerse? —interrumpió mirándome a los ojos insistentemente.

—Sí, comencé a pensarlo demasiado, me agradaba saber de él, verlo conectado y que me escribiera... Todo por culpa de un estúpido juego de matrimonio ficticio, ahí comenzó todo.

— ¿Entonces lo conociste en una red social? —pregunto desconcertada.

— ¡Sí! Y aseguró que me encanto desde el primer momento en que hable con él, me agrado completamente que incluso lo pensaba a diario, tanto que todo lo relacionado con Ace me molestaba. Me di cuenta de que él no valoro todo lo que hacía, todo lo que estaba sacrificando por su felicidad y él jamás pensó en la mía y solo cuando llego Seiya me di cuenta que con él era feliz, conocí cosas de mí que jamás hubiera imaginado, lo amo, amo a Seiya y no quisiera que esto terminará así pero tengo algo con Ace y no puedo dejarlo además de que Seiya es unos cuantos años más chico que yo...

— ¿Y crees que eso importa?—interrumpió exaltada.

—Importa porque ¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¿Y luego que hago?

—Continúas con tu vida Mina, no hay ni existe ni mucho menos existirá problema con que vuelvas a continuar o reanudar tu vida. Vívela y se feliz —tomo mis manos en señal de apoyo, me sonrió.

— ¿Sola?—dije temerosa.

— ¿Le temes a la soledad? Por dios Minako, jamás estarás sola, siempre habrá alguien contigo, un amigo, amiga, tu familia y porque no... Seiya a tu lado. Además yo no sé porque te pones así, recuerda la película del gato, naces sola, vives sola, mueres sola... Lo demás es cosa tuya, es miedo a la vida...

—No lo sé Rei... Mi madre está muy molesta conmigo, además no sé si Seiya me ame como yo a él.

—Cuando besabas a Ace ¿visualizabas a Seiya?

Me impresione ante la pregunta de mi hermana, me había dado cuenta de que tan grave estaba el problema, yo ya no podía funcionar con Ace si eso ya estaba sucediendo y así era.

—Si—afirme desganada— varias veces me pasó, jamás pude besar bien a Ace por lo mismo de que Seiya estaba en mi mente.

— ¿Y tú crees que así podrás continuar con tu vida de casada? Obvio no Mina, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás. Hiciste algo no por error, nadie te obligó, al contrario tú lo hiciste porque tú lo quisiste asi, te sentías feliz y tranquila, por algo suceden las cosas, por algo tenías que conocer a Seiya, tal vez es tu otra mitad—me miro sonriente.

—Sé que no puedo porque también la madre de Ace nos vio…

—Esta jodida la cosa ¿No crees?—se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a un punto.

—Lo sé...—finalice, había adquirido un dolor de cabeza terrible, estaba más confundida que nunca.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, Rei solo miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y yo... Yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra y me escupiera en otro país.

—Algo no me queda muy en claro Mina... —voltee a mirarla confundida ¿Que más no había dicho si prácticamente me había roto en frente de ella?—dices que le fuiste infiel a Ace, eso quiere decir que ¿Tuviste relaciones con Seiya?—vaya que la sangre y mi presión se fue hasta abajo, puedo asegurar que hasta mi rostro cambio de expresión.

—Sí, si estuve con Seiya

—Ahí tienes otra respuesta, no creo que solo te haya interesado íntimamente, siento que si es amor y más para que él hubiera entrado en eso. Si él sabía lo que tenías con Ace entonces ¿para que se arriesga? pero su interés fue mucho que por eso se arriesgó ¿Cómo se comportó después?—pregunto interesada.

—Igual de tierno, nunca dejo de ser cariñoso conmigo. Siempre fue tan tierno desde que lo conocí, me encanta su forma de ser conmigo, tan amable y caballeroso, es muy detallista y sabes que eso me fascina, es guapo mucho para ser sincera, me encanta todo de él, huele muy bien... Es el tipo de hombre perfecto

—Vaya, creo que acabas de describirlo y aun no te lo pedía—eso me saco media sonrisa y es que recordarlo me hizo sentir feliz—y cuando lo dejaste ¿Que paso? O ¿aún no lo dejas?

—Lo termine en mal plan, después de que mi suegra nos cacho tuve que dejarlo, no sabía que hacer así que lo termine de la peor forma y... Tal vez sea por eso que estoy así, también porque no sé qué vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Mina, debes comenzar a pensar bien en ti! Debes ordenar tus sentimientos y actuar conforme a lo que tú quieres, buscando tu felicidad, no sacrificarte por nadie, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer y hazlo, solo así estarás en paz, pero primero deberías comenzar hablando con Seiya, creo que así como lo describes no se merecía lo que le hiciste y Ace, bueno ese ya sabes cómo es, sabes que tratara de hablar contigo y se negara en dejarte asi que puede ser el último con el que tengas que hablar, aquí al que lastimaste fue a Seiya

—Y a Ace…

—Pero creo que como aun no llega deberías hablar con Seiya—apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

—Aun no lo sé Rei… también falta mi mama, ya sabes cómo se pone

—Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para que le estés pidiendo autorización a nuestra madre, sé que se escucha mal pero ella ya hizo su vida y ahora te toca a ti hacer la tuya, aunque te equivoques para eso existe el borrador, puedes volver a comenzar a escribir tu historia de amor…

—Sigo sin saber la solución.

—Tú la tienes, es solo que abras los ojos y la quieras ver… —suspire hondo—Bueno entonces, piensa bien las cosas

Me deje caer en el sillón intentando pensar mejor las cosas, mi hermana ya me había ayudado un poco pero aun así me sentía culpable de lo que iba a hacer, mi mente y conciencia no me dejaba estar tranquila.

Fin de flash back

Lo peor de todo es que ya había tomado mi decisión, ya había elegido con quien estar y eso porque alguien altero el orden de la situación…

Me dirigí a mi habitación lanzándome a la cama para intentar descansar y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido, lamentablemente no dejaba mi cabeza de pensar, continuaba martirizándome. Me dirigí a mi portátil para ingresar a Facebook, sé que soy una masoquista por querer saber de Seiya siendo que yo lo termine pero debía saber de él, mínimo que estaba bien.

Abrí mi sesión, había miles de notificaciones pero ninguna de Seiya, observe publicaciones de Yaten pero ninguna de mi amada estrella. Al buscar su perfil me di cuenta de que lo había cerrado, ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, puedo asegurar que mi corazón se rompió en ese momento... Yo tenía la culpa de eso.

Finalice dando de baja mi perfil en fb, la verdad era lo mejor, ya no había nada que me atara a ese lugar y si quería comenzar de nuevo debía cerrar ciertos capítulos en mi vida. Me dirigí a mi cama para poder relajarme un poco, total era lo que debía hacer ya que había hecho demasiado daño orillando a que Seiya se alejara, si él ya había tomado esa decisión yo no podía volver a incomodarlo, yo debía continuar con Ace, esa fue mi decisión y debía sentirme satisfecha.

Recordé que fue lo que paso con Ace cuando nos reencontramos, aquí está la persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión…

Flash back

Ese fin de semana la pase en casa de mi media hermana, ella no era casada pero había decidido vivir sola asi que no me sentía incomoda. El día lunes desperté algo tarde aunque no deseaba levantarme de la cama pero debía hacerlo ya que el timbre de la puerta no dejaba de sonar. Después de unos minutos molesta me levante decidida a abrir solo para encontrarme con una grata sorpresa o ¿Acaso será no muy grata?

— ¡Dios mío ya voy!—abrí la puerta de golpe solo para encontrarme a Ace con una expresión algo rara— ¿Ace?

— ¿Te habías olvidado de mí? —Su voz sonaba molesta— ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte nerviosa, su mirada me estaba poniendo en esa forma

— ¿Tu qué crees? Vengo por mi esposa, al parecer no está donde la había dejado—reclamo.

—Ahora resulta que soy la mala del cuento —intente parecer segura de lo que estaba diciendo, sabía bien que comenzaría una pelea y no sería cualquier tipo de pelea, esta era la definitiva puesto que mi corazón ya había decidido con quien estar.

—No, no eres la mala del cuento...

—Pensé que me llamarías antes de venir por mi…— interrumpí intentando cambiar de tema.

—Llame varias veces a tu casa y no estabas.

—Por eso tengo el celular.

—Sí, pero si yo quiero llamarte a la casa es porque ahí te deje, mejor dime ¿Qué haces en casa de tu hermana?

—Vine a visitarla ¿No puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Con todo y maletas?—me miro serio

—Sí, con todo y maletas, la verdad ya me había aburrido de estar en casa de mi madre.

—Entiendo a donde va a llegar esta plática asi que ¿Por qué no mejor me invitas a pasar? O ¿aun vamos a continuar charlando aquí en la calle para que toda la gente se entere de nuestros problemas? —me hice a un lado dejando el paso libre para que ingresara a la casa, lo bueno es que mi hermana no se encontraba en esos momentos asi que podría platicar mejor con él. Tomo asiento en el sillón para después mirarme con sus enormes ojos verdes, se veía que estaban encendidos y asi era, él estaba molesto podía sentirlo. —y bien Minako, entonces dime ¿estás muy feliz aquí con tu hermana?

—No se trata de que este feliz, vine para acá porque…

— ¿Porque, qué? —Pregunto interrumpiéndome, aquí seria el momento decisivo para decirle lo que pienso y lo que quiero de ahora en adelante, quiero estar con Seiya y ser una mujer feliz…— ¿sabes? No entiendo que es lo que te sucede últimamente, por todo estas como ausente, estas muy sensible y te siento molesta conmigo, pareciera que ya no me quieres

Debo comentar que sus palabras me dieron justo en la herida que hace días estaba intentando cerrar, él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo…

— ¿Qué pasa Minako? Pareciera que di en el clavo, bueno en sí parece que desde que llegue viste un fantasma, te pusiste muy pálida… esos ojos traen algo, parece algo de culpa.

— ¿Culpa? — Ace era bueno leyendo a las personas, su profesión como médico lo ameritaba así podía ver quien mentía y quién no.

—Bueno, para que veas que estoy intentando cooperar y que estemos bien, quiero comprender que es lo que estás haciendo aquí, yo recuerdo que te deje con tu madre y ahora resulta que te viniste con tu hermana porque te habías aburrido

—Así es como fueron las cosas.

—Entonces quieres decirme —me miro mientras yo me sentaba lentamente en el otro sillón— no más bien quiero que me expliques…—se tornó seria su postura asi como su mirada—explícame ¿Qué hacías con…?—comenzó a tronar los dedos intentando recordar lo que seguía de la frase— ¿un compañero de la universidad? —Pregunto curioso — si más no recuerdo tu no tenías amigos en la universidad, al menos no después de que iniciamos nuestra relación…

—Tú lo acabas de decir, no tenía cuando estaba contigo, pero antes yo tenía muchos amigos.

— ¿Me estas reclamando? —pregunto ofendido.

—No, no te estoy reclamando es solo que…

— ¿Que, qué? Mina intento cooperar con lo que nos está sucediendo y si tú no eres sincera jamás podremos llegar a mas en esta relación y créeme yo aún quiero estar contigo—Ok, él ya está pensando por su persona, por lo que le conviene pero ¿yo? Yo solo quiero ser feliz y no es con él.

— ¿Tú quieres? —Comente indignada— ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

— ¿Lo que tú quieres? No Mina— se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a mí, se hinco colocando sus manos en mis piernas— no es lo que tú quieres Mina, es lo que para ambos es mejor…

—Ace estas mal con lo que estás diciendo…—comente rechazando cualquier idea que tuviera en mente.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? —Tomo mi mentón intentando darme un beso pero yo retrocedí mi rostro para que no lo hiciera— vaya creo que ni quieres sentirme.

—No es eso Ace es solo que…

— ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? —Comento molesto— O mejor aún ¿Dónde falle?

Lo mire rápidamente a los ojos, su rostro cambio drásticamente a uno de tristeza, no sabía cómo interpretar las cosas, en realidad ¿Estaba hablando en serio? O solo era puro cuento suyo...

Su mirada era insistente, sabía bien que no dejaría pasar por alto esa pregunta y bien que debía ser respondida pues también yo dependía de esa respuesta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡No! Si sabes de lo que estoy hablando, es solo que no quieres hablarme con la verdad—me tomo de las manos bruscamente— Mina, mi amada Mina, dime que no es cierto que estuviste con otra persona que no era yo, júrame por lo que más quieras que no es así, que tu aun me amas y que todo volverá a ser como antes…

— ¿Volver a lo de antes? —Respondí frustrada— no Ace, no podemos volver a lo de antes porque yo así ya no lo quiero, no soporto tus cambios de personalidad, tu forma de tratarme, tu egoísmo, el que me dejes siempre sola, el que todo el tiempo estemos peleando y a ti no te importe lo que yo siento, ya no puedo seguir así…

—Mina, todo va a cambiar lo prometo, pero mientras no me dejes, eres todo lo que tengo, eres la persona más especial en mi vida y…

—Es cierto lo que te contaron…—no podía definir su mirada, rápido sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, comencé a sentir como temblaba…

—No, no puede ser cierto, mi madre me está mintiendo, tu no pudiste estar viéndote con otro hombre mientras yo estaba trabajando, Mina ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? bueno creo que estoy exagerando—intento darse ánimos— no creo que me hayas sido infiel, tal vez te viste con él porque era un buen amigo pero ¿verdad que no te volverás a ver con él? Verdad que en tu vida yo soy el único…

—Ace deja de complicar las cosas.

—No, no las estoy complicando, yo solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo, tenemos muchos planes.

— ¡No, esos son solo tus planes! —Reclame— yo no tengo nada de planes contigo, yo ya no puedo seguir contigo.

— ¿Y la idea de tener hijos? —me sentí extraña al escuchar eso, me agradaba la idea pero ahora no sabía que responder—Prometo cambiar Mina, ahora que me fui pensé muchas cosas, entre ellas casarnos, tener hijos, no descuidarte tanto en la casa y que seamos felices, tu y yo nos merecemos ser feliz, sé que cometí el error de dejarte sola y que me dejaras de importar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad quiero estar contigo bien, somos dos adultos y seremos felices… confía en mi Mina…

—Es que Ace yo…

— ¿Ya no me amas?

—Es que no se trata de que no te amé, Ace yo te amo y…

—Y entonces su me amas ¿Por qué estas dudando en estar conmigo? Asi como lo veo quieres dejarme y yo no entiendo porque ¿acaso hay alguien más en tu vida? —sentí como me abrazaba—Mina dame otra oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que te amo y quiero estar contigo, dame otra oportunidad de ser mejor marido, hagamos nuestra familia y continuemos, no me dejes pero sobre todo no dejes que esto que tenemos termine aquí… no me sueltes porque sin ti siento que me muero.

El abrazo se fue tornando más fuerte, no sabía qué hacer, escuche como comenzaba a llorar ¿en verdad esto estaba sucediendo?

Fin de flash Back

Y heme aquí, de nuevo de vuelta a mi vida diaria, decidí quedarme con Ace solo porque pensé que era lo mejor. Él llego a hacerme cambiar de parecer solo por escucharlo de esa manera tan triste, jamás lo había escuchado de esa forma, jamás pensé que lloraría porque yo lo fuera a dejar.

Continuó pensando que solo había salido con ese "amigo" solo de paseo, la verdad asi quiero que se quede, no quise sacarlo de su duda. Sé que cometo un error pero pensando bien las cosas así debe ser, Ace es mayor que yo y es más maduro, ahora si podre tener una vida como la que antes anhelaba y asi será.

Después de un tiempo olvide lo que Yaten había venido a reclamarme, habían pasado ya casi un año y medio de todo eso, había por fin olvidado todo lo referente a esa red social, jamás volví a entrar en esas cosas, mi vida solo era mi marido y yo. Habíamos comenzado a intentar encargar un pequeño Ace o una Mina, pero por algo aún no se daba. Ace había cambiado, ya casi no me dejaba sola, siempre salíamos los días de su descanso, todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Al menos era lo que quería que fuera siempre.

Seiya Pov

Tiempo… largo tiempo que pase intentando curar mis heridas, gracias a una supuesta relación en donde solo yo me hice ilusiones. Estoy de acuerdo que tuve la culpa de haberme obsesionado tanto con ser feliz con una simple red social que me daba felicidad con unas sencillas letras escritas en un chat que no dejaba ver los sentimientos de las personas. Es demasiado estúpido que yo creyera en ese tipo de cosas…

Había pasado ya casi año y medio de todo lo sucedido. Después de que mi hermano hablara bien conmigo y me llevara a una dichosa terapia, pude lograr salir del agujero donde me encontraba, por fin pude ver las cosas de otra forma y continuar con mi vida.

Continúe con mis estudios y trabajo al mismo tiempo, después de unos meses pude graduarme siendo el mejor de la clase. Después de un tiempo y ya con un trabajo digno de mi profesión obtuve el título de asistente de chef ejecutivo, para mí fue el mejor y mayor de mis logros, me sentía dichoso de tal asenso y todo esto gracias a mi esfuerzo en lo que me encantaba.

Jamás se volvió a mencionar nada acerca de Minako. Yaten continuaba siendo mi mejor amigo, aun lo lograba ver muy seguido pero eso siempre fue en persona ya que jamás volví a abrir una cuenta en alguna red social.

A pesar de todo esto, quiero darle las gracias a ella, me hizo darme cuenta de que podía volver a creer en el amor, a pensar en alguien mas, a ilusionarme con que puedo estar con la persona que amo aunque ella después así no lo desee, de este fracaso aprendí a que debo comenzar a darme la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mejor, a alguien que si valga la pena y me valore, a no volver a donde me hicieron daño, a no volver al inicio de mi soledad… a apreciar esos momentos porque pueden ser los últimos…

" _Gracias por compartir un pedacito de tu vida conmigo, por hacerme reír, por esa conversaciones nocturnas, gracias por cruzarte en mi camino…"_

 _Seiya Kou…_

Ahora sí, cerré la sesión en mi vida que tanto me entristecía, la decisión mas dura de mi vida, cerré mi sesión con Mina.

* * *

Y este es el final del capitulo... ¿creen que aun se vuelvan a encontrar esta parejita?

Les doy gracias por leer y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo...

Saludos Sandy Kou


End file.
